The Eighth Sin
by Helios T1tan
Summary: A vulgar warrior from the future dies, and somehow ends up in the world of the Seven Deadly Sins! Can she overcome her immense powers and raging insanity to help save the kingdom? Perhaps she might also get a few friends along the journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, first chapter! This is a pretty mature story with quite a bit if gory bits, and also some psychological aspects, hence the M rating. If you aren't cool with that stuff, or if you're super young I suggest you take a rain check until my next story (I promise it will be friendlier). Anyways, for all who have stayed, prepare for the blood fest.**

 **Disclaimer - Shit ain't mine, all topics regarding the Sins and their shenanigans belong to the creators. Only my OC, and any back story associated are mine.**

* * *

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I screamed as I plummeted down from the sky. You may be wondering why I'm falling, and I'm just as confused. After a 'curfuffel' with a rival gang, I was shit on by their chosen champion. He was a 7 ft massacre, and decided it would be fun to throw me a bone. Pretty sure it was a femur. As the bone-spear tore through my chest cavity, I did manage to get my buzz-axe into his skull, probably killing him, not sure. Anyway, I'm currently falling out of the sky, on my way to my new six foot grave in the dirt. The name is Sage, by the way, don't let the name throw you off. I was part of the Gear Heads, a gang in The waste lands of San Francisco. I'll explain The Storm later, it appears that I've got a meeting.

"Dicks and pie, where the hell is this?" I say, waking up to a small room. Straight above me is a huge hole in the roof. A stray piece of wood dangles, then dropped. I was staring curiously at my strange surroundings and didn't notice that it was dropping toward me. *CRACK*. It slammed into my head and broke in two, leaving me dizzy. I shook it off, and looked around more, seeing I was in a small room, with little dècor all over the room. a small mirror, a bedside table, a scared girl next to me... wait.

"AH SHIT!" I screamed, jumping up and slamming onto the floor. I looked around and noticed I was in a bed, and it had cracked in two because of me. she peered over the edge of the broken furniture.

"are you alright?" she asked. I knew this girl, but I couldn't place it. She had long silver blonde hair, and skin that was completely flawless, not a single scar or blemish anywhere. She had a skin tight black suit, covering everything but her hands, feet, and neck. Her eyes shining green, and her ear pierced with a small turquoise jewel with a crown on it.

"I'm fine. had bigger falls in Presidio. Need a damn drink though. Where the fuck am I? Is this Castro or something? or Sunset?" She just kind of looked down at me. "Hey! earth to air head! where am I?" she shook her head and refocused.

"Well, I'm not sure about those places, but you are next to a small town. I'm not sure of the name, but I can ask someone if you'd like." she had a light and floaty voice, and seemed really sincere and nice about everything. She seemed so perfect, like she was from a TV show, or a cartoon.

"Well, I'm sure she just fell off the bed when she woke up. Stop worrying so much." A young kids voice was echoing up a set of stairs from my right. He came up the stairs and it was a young boy with tussled blonde hair and a tuxedo vest and a white long sleeve t-shirt that hung loosely on his small frame. His emerald green eyes and red tie were matched by a large green dragon hilt with small ruby red eyes. I knew where I was. She was Princess Elizabeth from the manga 'Seven Deadly Sins'. The boy was Meliodas. I hadn't read it in a long time, but I had watched it enough as a small child that it would come to me later. I'm gonna freak him out.

"Sup Mely!" I said, and picked myself up off the floor. "Where are we at right now? she hasn't put on your shitty ass clothes and you don't know her. I'm guessing you were about to come up to find her asleep." He had steeled eyes, inspecting me as a foe. Then he suddenly perked up with a smile.

"Well howdy, stranger! It seems you fell into my little tavern. Might I ask your name?" He had is eyes closed thin and a greeting smile, but I could see if I made one wrong move he would blow me out if the water.

"The name is Sage. You can relax, though my tag is The Psycho, I'm actually tame when I wanna be. It's mostly supposed to be ironic." I made a few hand gestures and bounced around playfully as I walked toward him in my explanation. I want him to feel comfortable around me.

"Sage The Psycho, huh? Seems pretty intense for a name. Would you mind explaining how you fell through my roof, and know my name?" he still had his friendly smile on, but he opened his eyes wider to show a calculating glare.

"Not too sure actually. One minute there's a femur in my chest and the next I'm in this fucking weird ass place. I fell from really high up, and crashed into the bed there. I think my arm is broken. You got a Band-Aid, demon boy?" I had bent down into his face and we were now about 2 inches apart, meeting eye to eye. Both our happy outlooks have long faded. We stay there for a while, just waiting. I wanted to see his reaction, I needed to know what his absolute limit is. There. "Just kidding, little guy. Have a bad history with children, though of course. You're older than you look." I bent up straight and walked past him to the stairs, where the pain in my leg was too much, and I fell down them. Just before there was a small gleam in his eyes. Just a little shimmer that said "If you don't back the fuck up, I'll murder you and your family." It was easy to see once you've seen it the first time. Living in The Storm was rough. Falling onto my face, I gave a sigh, then passed out. They'll take care of me.

* * *

I was right. I woke up in the broken bed, which was now fixed in some way, and had bandages all over my body. I looked around and saw that we were on the move, and that the Princess was looking at me worriedly. She was sitting in a chair by the bed and was just kind of looking at me.

We sat there awhile, she still just stared blankly at me. I waved my hand absentmindedly and she blinked and snapped out if it.

"Oh! Um, sorry. Just, lost in thought I guess. Are you feeling alright? You took quite a fall earlier. Do you need anything?" God. Her totally sincere care for everyone and everything. It makes me sick. I sat up, trying to get out of bed but she rushed up to stop me. "Please! You can't get out of bed yet! Your wounds aren't healed yet!" She was pushing down on my with all her might, insisting I stay. So I did. I lay back down and just stare at the ceiling.

"Do you have anything to do?" I ask. She looks at me from her chair.

"Excuse me?" she asks politely. I sigh heavily.

"Anything to do? Books? Games? Anything for fun?" She just stares at me blankly.

"Um, Well, I don't know if Sir Meliodas has anything to do. I haven't spent a lot of time here. You fell down the stairs, then a group of men came here looking for me. I began running, and Sir Meliodas saved me, first from a huge fall, then from a large scary man." she explained.

"Sir Twiggle. Arrogant bastard. He dies, don't worry about him. Go find Meliodas, ask him if he's got some books." She nodded, and got up. Only now did I notice she was wearing the tavern uniform. It was a bright pink dress, very short, having a large bow in the front. She had on one legging, and some clompy shoes.

As she left to go find the bar keep, I looked around my body to find almost every inch covered in bandages. Even my face was covered, mostly on the side I was missing my eye. I never noticed but I guess I did have a lot of wounds I never let heal. There was so much to worry about in the vast wastelands you couldn't stop for a second without getting jumped. I looked around more for my stuff, not seeing it easily with my constricted movement. I saw a closet and wondered if they put it in there. A large amulet was on the bed stand, and it felt out of place for it to be there. It was my treasure, I never let it go. It stayed to fill the hole that got left by that battle, both physically and mentally.

I heard footsteps clomp up the stair well and saw the Princess with a thick book held tightly in her crossed arms. she walked over to me and stood above me with eyes filled with pride.

"I found a book! It's called 'The Wind In The Willows'. Would you like for me to hold it up for you while you read? I could find a pillow to hold it up as well..." She trailed off as she looked around the room for more pillows.

"T-that... uh... that's not necessary..." I said. A blush was overtaking my face, I could feel it. I really hadn't thought this through.

"Lady Sage, could it be that you cannot read?" She said this so calm and helpful. she didn't mock or tease. I started to feel calmer. More safe around her. NO! I cannot get comfortable with these people! With anyone! Not after what happened... I decided to do the one thing that always gets people to leave me alone. I pouted. Turning my head away from her, I pursed my lips and held a tight face. She didn't move and neither did I. Even if we had to sit this out for eternity I would still do it. I heard her drop the pillows, and the floorboards creaking under her loud shoes. I felt pressure on the bed as she sat down, leaning towards me. "It's OK that you can't read. I wasn't able to read properly until I was 7 or 8. I know of people that took even longer. How old are you?" She was so damn nice! I wanted to just give in and tell her everything! Just let my story flow through my lips! I just wan- there was a small creak on the stairs and I shot my death glare downwards toward it, seeing a little glint of red.

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" I bellowed, jumping up out if bed, snapping stitches and unraveling my bandages. I full on sprinted toward the stairs, there I was meeted with an empty staircase. I jumped down them, sliding down the rails and slamming into the first door I saw, cracked open just a smidge. It broke of the hinges as I slammed it full force with my hands, terrible pain gushing from one of them but I ignored it. The door went flying into the room where it hit Meliodas in the middle of the room and shattered into pieces. Well, more pieces than it was already in. I blocked the shrapnel with my arms, only to just barely see him jump out the window and disappear. Damn, he got away. I turned to see Princess looking at me with shocked fear in her eyes. "Fourteen, in regards to your question." I turned my death glare past her and walked back up to the room, completely in pain and agony.

"Y-y-you're naked!" she screamed behind me. I slowly made my way up the stairs and sat in the bed, it slowly creaked under me and I inspected my bleeding body. At least half of my skin was covered in it, leaking from opened wounds, and my arm was completely shattered now, it was completely off put, and seemed if I pushed hard enough it would come off. So I did. I grabbed my arm, and breathed in and out a couple times. Then I pushed incredibly hard and quick, slicing through the flesh with the snapped bone. It was a gory sight to behold, and it soaked most of the floor in my blood.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" I screeched as it came off. I was half way there, and I just had to keep pushing. I retracted my hand from the half detached ligament and placed it the bed, hyperventilating. I breathed in deep, then slammed down with all my might, tearing the flesh even further, and leaving it dangling off by a small bit. Barely conscious, I grabbed my hand, and yanked on it, breaking off that last little piece, and I held it up to my face. A novelty. Just before I passed out I saw Princess come up the stairs, scream something about blood, then pass out, falling just outside the large pool. then I heard shuffling by the window, and Meliodas climbed in, and called down the stairs, then laid me on my back, and I passed out once again.

I was not happy when I woke up again. It isn't even about the arm. I woke up to Meliodas staring directly into my soul through my eyes, and grabbing my breast. I lashed my arm out quickly, snatching his throat and squeezing down on it.

"Let go, or I break you." I said menacingly. He stopped, as if to ponder my question, then squeezed one more time. That was it. I slammed all my muscles into high gear and crushed his throat as hard as I could, then reeled back and tossed him across the room. He hit the dresser and it shattered as he collapsed into it.

"Sir Meliodas! What happened!" Princess had walked into the room and was now bent over Meliodas poking and prodding him.

"I'm fine, Elizabeth. Miss Sage has some anger problems though." He chuckled while getting up. He was completely fine, no sign of injury at all.

"I DON'T HAVE PROBLEMS, YOU HAVE PROBLEMS!" I screamed at him. He chuckled. I was about to get up and smack him again.

"Please! Stop! There is no need to fight, please just calm down!" She had rushed over to me to keep me from getting up, and I had no choice but to oblige. I sat back down, glaring back at Meliodas as he smiled brightly at me. A small chime was heard and he jumped up.

"Well! We have some customers! I'll go tend to them, you two have fun!" He made his way over to the stair well and walked down them. I could hear him talking to several men and then serving them.

"Hey! I know! How about I read to you! That will be fun!" Princess exclaimed. She picked up the book on the side table and nudged my amulet. She stopped, then picked it up. "I was... I was wondering what this was, I didn't want to open it without your consent." She stared deeply into my eye and had a small shimmer to them. I growled slightly and snatched it, then turned away from her. She jumped slightly, but I saw her put on a little smile before I turned. "Well that's alright. We all have secrets, it's OK that you want to keep them, but I would love to know some day!" She cheerfully sang, I just wanted her to stop. It was too painful.

I heard pages flipping and she coughed quietly. "The Wind In The Willows..." She began reading the story to me. Just reading and reading. Page after page. It was, well, it was tiring.

* * *

"HAND OVER THE FRONTING! YOU HEARD ME GOD DAMNIT! HAND IT OVER YOU LITTLE FUCK!"

"Please, just don't hurt her! Please! I have it right here! Don't hurt her! Don't hurt her! No! No! NOOOOO-!"

* * *

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" I woke with a start, and Princess jumped up, falling back onto the floor. I hate those fucking nightmares. They always choose the worst time to come.

"What is it? What happened are you alright!?" Princess screamed. She was flipping out, looking all over my body for reopened wounds.

"I'm fine, Just a nightmare." I sighed, letting the sheets go. "I need to find a blacksmith. What's the next stop in the list? Have you already gotten to the booze town?" I asked her. She just stopped and stared at me confused. "I'll take that as a no. Where are my clothes? I need something." She nodded, and started rummaging around in the wreckage of the closet. After about a minute she pulled out a pair of dark orange pants, a rusty looking dirty wife beater, and a large backpack. She hefted them all over to me, barely able to hold my pack, and placed it on the ground.

"What is it that you needed?" She asked, rummaging around in my large bag.

"There should be a little metal device. It has a big blue screen and some buttons and other doohickeys." She dug around some more and pulled out the boxy machine. She handed it to me and I grabbed it, then started punching in buttons with my thumb. An awkward task being that this is for two hands. I found what I was looking for and pressed a red button. There was a flash of blue light and a large red tube appeared on my lap. It had some metal and a large needle and lever. It was called a Feel Good. The idiot who named it, is in fact, already dead.

"What are you going to do with that?" She asked curiously. "And how did it appear like that?" I picked up the large thing and stabbed it into my heart, then pulled the lever. Princess gasped unceremoniously, and I felt immediate relief as the potion worked its magic. I could feel my wounds healing and my skin growing. My arm stump had skin over it in seconds, and I reached to pull off all my bandages.

"Wait! Don't do that! Your wounds!" She began to warn me, but I continued anyway, revealing my scarred and beaten skin. I had one incredibly large one spanning down my entire torso to just above my pelvis. Got it from a cannibal raiding party. I was just about to be chowed on when a group of grottens came in and ate them all. Grottons are just nasty dog like things that eat anything they can get their claws on. I pulled the large needle out if my heart and threw it aside, then got up and began dressing.

"So, about that blacksmith?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Caution, the story you are about to continue reading still, in fact, contains heavy gore, language, and mind rape. If you would not like to partake in this barrage of mature content, please don't read this story. Or do, but don't tell me it's messed up and scary later. Now then, time for a chill chapter.**

 **Disclaimer - Shit ain't mine. All parts if the following fic relating to the Sins belong to the creators. Only my OC, and her background belong to me.**

* * *

After I was dressed and put all my stuff back in order, I grabbed my amulet.

"Maybe someday. Not today. Not tomorrow. But I will show you someday." I said ominously to the princess before putting it in my eye. It was a perfect fit, and I just had to open my eye lids up high to get it in and out. It was a solid gold pocket watch, that I had modified to have a large black crystal circle in the middle, and a smaller ruby in the middle of that. There was another little secret in it too. A hidden high density laser was fitted to come out if the red piece with a specific muscle twitch. With that, I made my way down the stairs and into a large tavern area with tables arranged with chairs, and a bar with stools. It was small but rather cozy in a way. I saw a few bottles of my favorite brand, Sailor Jerrys, on the shelf. I picked one up and sat on a stool, and began sipping it down.

"I'm not sure you should be drinking... This is Sir Meliodas', bar, and I'm pretty sure you are under age..." She warned.

"There's no limit to the sadness of the damned, so why would there be a limit to when you can have happiness?" I said before taking a swig.

"I could get you some food to go with that." Came Meliodas from behind a door. He walked through with a delicious looking plate of potatoes and meat.

"Go fuck yourself *BELCH* ass hat. You're a fuckin' *SWIG* terrible cook. Give it to the pig!" I sang merrily from my seat. I hiccupped, laughing, then a wave of sadness washed over me as I remembered my life. I slammed my head onto the table and just started mumbling.

"Do you mean Elizabeth? That's not very nice." He said like an ass hat. He knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Don't be mean! I'm sure she knows about Hawk, she knows about lots of things." Princess said defensively.

"Did someone call me?" Came a high scratchy voice from behind Meliodas. A large pig came from around the corner, a clover design on its rump.

"AHPFAIN!" I yelled, raising my bottle, voice muffled by the table I had my face on.

"Yes, it is I! Hawk! Captain of The Order of Scraps Disposal!" He stated triumphantly. "... Wait, how did you already know about me?" There was a small silence.

"MAGIC!" I yelled, breaking the silence like a hammer on glass. Being drunk was fun.

"She seems to know about a lot of things." Said Princess.

"A bit too much I'd say. Where did you say you came from?" Asked Meliodas

"I didn't, SMELL-iodas! ha ha... smell-iodas..." there was another long silence.

"Well, we are at a beer making village, just so you know. Care to join us, Sage?" He said. I could hear the resentful fear in his voice.

"I need help. Hawk! Please!" I announced, spinning in the stool and putting my arm up in the air with my bottle. Hawk trotted over to me and I flopped down onto him. "Thank you, pig master man. You are the best cute of all time." I said drunkly before he began trotting away.

"Thanks? I guess?" he said. We made our way down to the village where there was a huge gathering of people shouting and yelling.

"Hey... Meliodas. Just pull it out, you fucking noodle. Hawk, let's go to the smithery!" Meliodas looked at me quizzically and I steered Hawk away from the large gathering. We found a large building with anvils and a forge, a large gruff man was already hitting a sword into shape. He dunked it into the water and it hissed and steamed. I coughed loudly and he looked over at us.

"Well, let me just say right now that I can't give you a job if you don't know nuthin' about the smithy." He threw at us, then went back to making his sword.

"Well fuck you too, asshole. I need an arm. and I need a new axe. Can you do that or are you people so far in the shit of the stone age you can't tell medicine from poison?" I hiccuped and slid off Hawk onto the ground.

"I'm very sorry sir, she's just a bit drunk right now. Please forgive her?" Hawk apologized. I hiccuped again.

"Well, if I didn't know any better I would have thought I was drunk. You're a talking pig!" He said wide-eyed.

"Excellent deduction, my dear Watson." I said sarcastically in a shitty Victorian accent.

"Well, I'll excuse your friend there, but I don't know nuthin' 'bout makin' no arms. I can make a mean battle-axe though." He seemed proud of himself.

"I don't want your stupid fucking sharp stick! I need a buzz-axe! God damn, I'll do it myself." I picked myself up off the ground, then walked over to a large sink, and dunked my head into it. After I had sobered up, I walked over to the large man and took the hammer and pliers he was using and threw them onto the large table. "Let's get to work."

* * *

When I was done, and after I explained what a byzantine power crystal -an almost unlimited power source, discovered almost a year before The Storm- was, and with one in my new arm/buzz-axe, a combination of a buzz axe and a robotic arm I'm dubbing, an arm-saw™, I made my way to the tavern. I didn't tell them, but I made my arm from a cool looking metal I found on a raid. Pretty sure it's from space. Anyway, the others should be there with the kid from the town square in the town, as seen in the book.

"So why are we going to the tavern instead of back to the group of people?" Asked Hawk.

"Well, because Meliodas is a dumb bitch, and he isn't going to follow my advice, he saved a kid from the towns people and is now getting information on the sword in the square and his old bud Gilthunder." I explained. we walked into the tavern and saw Princess and Meliodas listening to a sniveling kid.

"-then the man slammed his sword into the ground and blocked up all the water, so we can't make any more ale!" I gave Hawk a little I-told-you-so look, and walked over to sit down. Meliodas was about to hand the boy a plate of food, but I knocked it out if his hand and onto the floor.

"Hey! I was hungry!" Complained the boy.

"Trust me, you didn't want to eat it." Said Hawk before chowing down on the ruined plate of in-edibles.

"And that's the pig talkin'!" I chuckled. "Anyway, continue your enthralling tale about how you want attention." The boy just kind of pouted, but continued on anyway. I tuned it all out, and just sat back and closed my eyes.

"WHAAA!" I yelled as I flipped over. I looked up and saw Meliodas snickering and Princess came over to help me up. If he was going to prank me, I'll get him right back. I flipped the saw blade from being my elbow to being my hand. When it does, my hand clamps down into a beam in my elbow and locks it into place, so it sticks out. I flip my blade out and cut off the back legs of Meliodas' chair, causing him to fall backwards.

"Hey! Not fair! And these are expensive!" He complained. I laughed and made my way out if the bar, flipping my arm back out.

"Hey guys, we should probably get going down to the town. That little shit needs to take out the sword and make fun of some guards."

"Yeah! I'll do my best!" Said the kid.

"Very funny, I meant the other one." I said, bursting his bubble.

"Well, I guess you're right. But I would like to know if you can take it out. I'd like to know your strength." Meliodas said getting up and following me out. "Meed, (that was the kids name) you come along too." He gestured backward for them to follow.

We got down to the large group of people still yelling and screaming at the sword in the stone. I walked up, thwaping two guards upside the head, causing their drinks to fall out of their hands.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GIRLIE?" One if the men yelled drunkenly.

"Gonna try. No point in leaving it there, huh?" I walked up to the large sword and gripped it tightly with my regular hand and tugged lightly. It didn't even budge. I gave it all my force in one go and it moved up maybe an inch.

"Harder than you thought? Shows you the true strength of the Holy Knig- WHAAA!?" One of the men began taunting, but I just switched to my other arm, and clamped down, releasing some steam. The buzz-axe began whirring up, scraping ever so slightly on another bit of metal, but it caused a huge amount of sparks to fly out. The two crystals in my arm began glowing a thoughtfully bright turquoise, and I swung up, pulling the sword out. I tossed it straight towards one of the men, and it would have hit him straight in the chest if Meliodas didn't deflect it downwards with his broken sword. It ended at just the very beginning, not even a fourth of the blade was there.

"Why did you do that? They deserved it. Would have looked cool too." I pouted at him. He just glared at me, clearly I didn't follow his 'strict moral code' very well.

"They are unarmed! there was no reason to kill them!" He said angrily.

"Remind you of someone? Sadly I'm not immortal, pretty damn close though." He just continued to glare at me as I began walking to the tavern. I was referring to another one of the Seven Deadly Sins named Ban, the Fox Sin. He was immortal, no shit, and had some sick power stealing magic.

* * *

We began the festivities after all the townsfolk began to make their way to the tavern. As I laid back with my feet up on a table, people began dropping off gifts of booze and food next to me on the table.

"Y'know, it's a little rude not to say anything back to people who are one step away from kissing your feet." Said Hawk. Meliodas had made some food and handed it to some of the patrons, who rightfully declined after a single bite, and gave it to the greedy pig.

"I'm waiting." I replied simply.

"For what?" He asked. Through a lazily opened eye I saw Princess and Meliodas had made their way over to Meed and he was informing them of The Forest of White Dreams. Then they began to walk to the door.

"That." I got up and walked outside, seeing Princess sitting on the ground, talking to Meliodas as he walked around, looking at the sky. He stopped, and I made a running start at him, jumping up and taking out my buzz-axe. He looked over at me, a large woman with a crazy psychotic grin, as I jumped at him with a buzz-axe from his right, and a spear with lightning cracking out of it zoomed towards him from directly ahead.

"DEFLECTION!" I screamed, hitting the spear straight in the middle, splitting it in half and causing the two halves to slam into the ground with a large explosion of dirt. Meliodas was knocked onto the ground and I stood above him, cackling to the sky, a mad woman.

"What was that!?" The tavern guests had come outside, shocked to see me laughing maniacally. My buzz-axe was still whirring, a grimy, evil, grinding noise disrupting the peaceful night.

* * *

"I still don't understand what I did wrong." I pouted. Meliodas was scolding me for whatever the fuck, and I didn't actually care. It looked cool.

"I could have died! I knew exactly what I was doing, and if that had hit me it could have been fatal.

"No, you didn't know shit. If you tried to catch that spear, you would have wrecked half the god damn town! So don't give me the 'I know what I'm doing' bullshit! There's only one of us here who's seen the whole thing play out and it certainly isn't any of you!" They stare stunned at my speech. It wasn't anything special, I'm fucking half drunk anyway. I go back through what I said. Oh shit.

"What do you mean you know?" Asked Meliodas. God damn, if he knew any better he would be on to me by now. Time to pull my secret weapon.

"Pfff, 'What do you mean you know?'" I mocked him "man, fuck you. I do what I want, Hawk, I need you!" I said, before taking a large swig of booze, then falling over onto the large pig. He made his way up to what we decided was Princess and my room. He dumped me off on the bed and I pulled him in for a hug.

"Hey, I'm sure you know that I'm not actually drunk. Well, I'm half dunk, but, point being, I need to keep a secret, from everyone." I had him right up close, my mouth right in his ear. I spoke so quietly Hawk probably had trouble hearing me.

"Y-yeah, I can keep a secret." He had an unmistakable tinge of fear in his voice.

"Alright, I- Thanks piggy! I'm gonna get some shut-eye! K thanks..." I pushed him away and pulled the sheets up high on my head, scanning the room discreetly. Meliodas was looking up through a small hole in the floor. I'm assuming he knew he was caught because his eyes went up in panic and he dashed away.

"Hey! What was that!?" Hawk yelled at me.

"We got a spy, can't tell you now, Mely will get it out of you if I tell you." I reached out from under the covers and patted him on the head. "You did good. prepare for some running tomorrow, just so you know." I smiled and turned over. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

"Elly! Elly! Please! Stay with me! Don't leave me! Please... Please... don't leave me..."

"Just, a gift... Goodbye..."

"Lady Sage? Are you asleep?" I heard Princess whisper to me. I put my metal hand on my fake eye, the metal clanking lightly. I felt tears begin to well up. After a second I'm quietly sobbing, it's too painful. Princess gets close and pulls me into a warm hug. "It's OK. It's OK. Just let it all out." She soothed me. She began stroking my hair. I gathered up my courage, and hugged her back, letting my sobs come out loud and wet. I wish this could last forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Yes, the following fic is for a mature audience, and those who own a pair of big boy pants. I respect any feedback and or praise as a sign from the gods, so please tell me what you think. This chapter also has a pretty heavy start, if you are a victim, please request help, and don't find, and or beat me to death for talking about something I don't have experience with. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer - the Sins and all relating material do not belong to me, and credit for the creation should got to the, you guessed it, creators! The same principle applies to me as well, so any material about my OC, and her background belong to me! Ha!**

* * *

"HEY BRAT! GET OVER HERE!"

"One sec, I need to-"

"I DON'T FUCKIN' CARE! GET HERE NOW!"

"Ok, I'm here. What do you need?"

"Mr Dawnothy here has a proposition, and we need you to...'help'. He will show you what to do in the tent. Make sure you do everything he says... EVERYTHING."

"Y-yes sir..."

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, the nightmare still fresh in my mind. The sight of Princess in a sprawling mess next to me is soothing sight. I begin to feel better, those days are behind me. Turning around to get out if bed... Mr Dawnothy.

"AAAAGHHHH!" I shriek, it's not possible, how could he be here!? I begin scrambling to the other side of the room, right over Princess. The corner! It's my only chance! It was my only chance back then! I get in the corner, tight in a ball, fear and panic in a whir through my body. "Please, please, please, please..." I begin a mantra, It was the only way to make it stop. He's on top of me, I can feel it. "NO! DON'T! PLEASE! NOOOO!" I'm scrambling away, trying to get away from him. He's crouching down to me, my struggles feeble and weak to his impending grasp.

"Don't worry. It's over now. It's OK, I'm here for you." A gentle soothing voice washed over me. I gather my courage, not my fear, and allow myself to let them in. I'm rewarded by a gentle embrace. "I'm here for you. I'm here for you." I couldn't even move anymore, it was such a relief. I just cried, I cried and cried, just let it all out. After a long while, the hug was released, and I saw it was my princess, she just stared into my eyes with a smile. I looked past her and saw Meliodas sitting turned away on the bed.

"Thank you... I just... I just had a little break is all." We stood up and she hugged me once more. "I'm fine, really. But. could, uh, could I call you Elly?" She just kept hugging me.

"Of course. Does it mean something to you?" I breathed in deep, and reached up, taking my amulet out, holding out in front of me.

"She... She was a person very dear to my heart. I'd rather not talk about it." She was my sister, died during a raid from a rival camp. I broke the hug and Hawk clomped up the stairs.

"Breakfast is ready!" He happily announced. He looked around the room to see Elly and I sitting in the corner and Meliodas sulking on the bed. "Did I miss something?" I put my eye back in and walked down the stairs past him.

"Nope, don't worry about it. Let's go meet a new friend." I walked down the stairs to the dining hall to find 3 bowls and some oatmeal in a steaming pot. I grabbed a bowl and put some oatmeal, sugar, and milk into it. As I sat down the rest of the gang made their way down the stairs and over to me. Elly sat next to me and Hawk and Meliodas sat by themselves at another table.

"Hey, are you feeling OK?" She asked me. She seemed worried about something.

"Yeah... Fine, why?" I asked.

"You are eating Sir Meliodas' food without complaint. Do you want to talk about it?" This was going to be a touchy subject for awhile.

"OK. But you have to promise to not tell anyone." She agreed and I took a deep breath. "Where I come from, we don't have rules, or laws. It's every man for himself. People die. People kill. That was the world me and my sister lived in. One day, we went from the top to the bottom. The day The Jade Rabbit Killers attacked. We were able to fend them off at first, but then they released the dogs. Everything went to hell, and a Psycho class got to me and my sister. She was able to kill him, but she had a terrible wound. They had beat us, and were making demands, I tried to keep the blood at bay but it just didn't stop. We had to go, they began attacking again but I didn't want to leave. Someone grabbed me and took me, no one stopped for her, no one. He last sight I saw was the dogs, then I was shoved in a car and I never saw her again." I ended my story and Elly was on the verge of tears.

"I could never go through that! That is absolutely terrible! You are so strong, how do you get through it all!?" She cried, grabbing me tight, dripping all over me.

"Hey, it's alright now. If we are all ready, we should get going." I stood up from the table, dragging Elly, who was still weeping. "Hey, I'm gonna need to go upstairs for a second. I'll be right back." I detached Elly from my arm and ran upstairs, grabbing my backpack, and a pair of panties for Elly, she's gonna need them in a little while. I stuck them in my bag and ran downstairs and out the door to catch up with my friends.

* * *

We arrived in the Forest of White Dreams, and Elly was scared, of course.

"This place is so creepy, why aren't there any leaves on these trees?" She asked, looking around. Suddenly, Meliodas went up behind her and grabbed her butt.

"There's no need to worry when I'm around!" He teased. Elly gasped and he ran off. Elly stopped and began looking distraught over something. I walked up to her and took the underpants out if my bag, handing them to her.

"Cheeky little fucker, ain't he?" She was surprised, then smiled brightly.

"I'm sure he's not that bad. I mean, he is going on this adventure for me." She put on the underwear and we continued walking to catch up with Hawk and Meliodas. I put my arm around her and pulled her in close, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Hey, stay close to me for this next part, don't leave my side. Meliodas will handle it." I warned her. Nodding with a smile, she put her head in my shoulder, continuing with me.

We caught up to see a large group of Hawks all crowded around yelling to each other.

"I'M THE REAL ONE!" They all screamed. There are small goblin-like things in this forest that transform into you and your team to distract and confuse you. Elly began to move forward to get a better look but I pulled her back.

"Stay with me, hear?" I said with a grin. I pulled her back into my arm and we watched and waited. Meliodas was making food jokes about cooking Hawk, and the real Hawk got really angry, while the others wimperd. Meliodas quickly slashed up all the groveling Hawks and we continued on our way. The goblins began running back, retreating behind a large rock. Only the rock wasn't a rock. It swatted away a goblin trying to wake her up, then rose up, stretching out.

"Who the hell are you guys?" She said in an annoyed tone. "Whatever, you all squish the same." She reached out with her hand and slammed down, leaving a large cloth-wrapped hand on Meliodas. She picked him up, and brought him to her face, about to squish him in her hand.

"SIR MELIODAS!" Elly screamed, and the giantess looked down at her, then back at Meliodas. She stared intently at the small pervert.

"Captain?" She said questioningly. Suddenly her face lit up, and she smiled a large open smile. "OH! CAPTAINCAPTAINCAPTAINCAPTAINCAPTAIN!" She exclaimed, rubbing him up on her cheek. "Oh I knew you would come back!" She looked over at us and suddenly grew a gravely dark face. "With two women no less. CAPTAIN HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" She threw him into a large boulder, causing him to crack through it, leaving a large hole.

"What did I do?" He asked, coming out of the hole completely unfazed and unhurt. The giantess lowered her head down to us, a scrutinizing glare. This was Diane, the Serpent Sin of Envy. She wasn't actually envious of anything other than Elly, who the perverted squirt liked instead of her. She was a giant, or giantess, being a girl, and had short brown hair in pig tails. she wore a bright orange unitard, and a leopard skin backpack her only means of carrying things. She glared at the two of us with her deep violet eyes and let out a huff.

"I don't see what you like from these bimbos. One of them is dirty and battle scarred and the other looks like she hasn't seen a battle her entire life." She stood back up with a pout, crossing her arms.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that, and let your Captain of Rape explain everything." I said, side stepping a fist from Diane.

"You take that back!" She shouted. I stuck my tongue out at her and began running away as she yelled.

"Diane, calm down. We are on a journey to find and reunite the Seven Deadly Sins and take down the corrupt Holy Knights-" He interrupted, grabbing Diane's attention from me.

"I'll help with whatever you need, Captain!" She said dreamily.

"-For Elizabeth."

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" She yelled angrily. She pulled her fist up and Meliodas came out of the hole he made, unfazed again, and had a little argument with Diane about their relationship, or lack of one, more accurately. As they finished their dispute, suddenly the sky grew cloudy, and lightning shot down from the sky, paralyzing the party. All except for me. I had been expecting this, and raised my robotic arm up in the air, and it acted a lightning rod, getting hit directly. The lightning danced around dangerously, then fizzed out as my byzantine crystals absorbed the energy. I hitched my smoking arm back in place, and looked forward, a figure approaching out if the fog.

"Well, that was certainly a show, I'll have to be extra careful with you." It said ominously. He came out of the fog, a thin looking man with distinct pink hair, and a set of deep blue armor. His gaze was steely and unforgiving as it bore into me. He raised his sword, it being a long thin blade with a widened tip. I flopped down on the ground and sat cross-legged.

"Nah, I won't make a fuss. Tell your dumb speech, but go easy on the pig please" He chuckled and accepted, turning to the rest of the team and giving a long winded speech, then doing a Q&A session about some lame stuff. I tuned most if it out, but focused my attention again when I heard him say something about fighting.

"-Why do you want to fight, Little Gil?" Asked Meliodas calmly.

"Please, don't do this Sir Gilthunder!" Begged Elly. He started another little monologue, which I tuned out, and then Meliodas broke his electric restraints, Diane right behind him. Another stupid interaction, then Meliodas was flung away by Gilthunder when they clashed. I was going to get so much shit for this, but its gonna be so FUN!

"There is no way you can beat me, Meliodas, I am stronger than The Seven Deadly Si-" He was cut off when I lunged into him, smacking him in the face with my robot hand.

"SPEECH OVER! FUN NOOOOW!" I let my psychotic blood flow, my eye glowing a bright green as the Insanity flooded through my system. He got up, lightly touching his face where I hit him, then turned to me, only to barely block another blow.

"What is wrong with you!?" He managed before parrying another punch.

"MEAT FOR THE GRIND! KIIILLL!" My psycho raged mind screamed to his face. I slammed down with a fist, and he blocked it with his sword, leaving us in a stalemate.

"You are insane!" He was scared, fear filling his entire being.

"HAHAHA! GRINDING FUUUN!" I bellowed, activating my pulleys, spinning my buzz-axe into high gear, and slamming it downward. His sword gave way into empty air and I pulled up, slicing through his abdomen to his chest. Blood splattered everywhere, covering the ground and causing a shower that completely coated me. I laughed. I laughed and laughed, the blood rain a glee to my insane vision. "BLOOD FROM THE SKY! DANCE IN THE HAPPINESS!" I continued to laugh and smile, spinning in circles as I did. I started to gain my sanity back, slowly coming back from the void. I bent down into a ball, a hand on my face as I cackled with glee. A hand rested in my back and I fought with myself to not slash at it, rip it to shreds.

"Sage? Sage? Are you alright?" A voice asked soothingly. I couldn't tell who it was, the madness pulsing through my ears. I snapped back, pushing them to the ground.

"BAD TOUCHING! MEAT ON THE SKILLET BURNS IN THE JUICES!" I screamed at it. My eye went into a frenzy as I fought for control. "BLEGHA!" My mouth opened, tongue flinging around in the persons face.

'You had your fun, now get OUT!' I demanded the insanity.

"LADY BACK! HAVE GOOD!" I screamed before collapsing to my knees, hand on my face. The feeling came back, the control, the sanity.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh, there it is." I sighed, rolling back, putting my face to the sky. I stood up, and turned to Elly on the ground, Meliodas standing above her with his sword out. He was staring dangerously at me, stance prepared for a fight. Elly was frightened, her eyes tearing up as she looked at me. "Hey, don't worry about it! I'm back." I said, waving my hand at him. He tensed up, and I looked to see my axe was still out. chuckling nervously, I flipped it back, then gave a real wave. He didn't move.

"STEP AWAY FROM ELIZABETH!" He demanded, threatening a strike.

"OK, damn. Calm your shit, dude." I took a few steps back and sat on a rock. Gilthunder groaned and Meliodas glanced at him, then called Diane to watch Elly while he went to check on the wounded Knight.

Diane was keeping a close eye in me, a hatful glare in her gaze.

"Hey, I can heal him up real quick, but I need to get in my bag, which is currently over there." I pointed to it, a fair couple meters away. "You don't squish me, I get him patched up. Deal?" I decided to leave out the part where if she tries to slam me, I will, in fact, take off her arm with mine. She just stared at me for a second, then nodded to it.

"No funny business." She warned. I put my hands up while I ran over.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I reached my bag and pulled out my little wonder machine, and ran over to Meliodas. I slid on my knees and stopped right above Gilthunders bleeding body. I quickly punched out a request for a Feel Good and it appeared in my hands, and I stabbed it right into the wounded man's heart, squeezing the lever. Meliodas punched me away as I did, sending me flying into a tree.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!? HAVEN'T YOU ALREADY HURT HIM ENOUGH!?" He screamed at me. I must have really hit a nerve. Oh, wait, Gilthunder. He was Meliodas' pupil, and he is actually a betrayer to the holy knights, but he has to keep it a secret. Meliodas has known him since he was just a boy.

"Yeah... God damn you hit hard..." I was struggling to regain my breath after that devastating punch to my sternum. "Just, fuck, saved his life." Meliodas turned around to see Gilthunder running away, sprinting like his life depended on it. "Yeah, better be grateful you little cunt. I've only got twenty of those things and I've already used two." He looked confused and angry, but mainly like an idiot.

"I- I'm sorry. It's just-" I got up and patted him on the shoulder.

"I get it, I also don't give a shit. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a wound to fake."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! The following material is for those of you with maturity, and anyone with as similar case as Batman. In which case I apologize for the terrible predicament you find yourself in. The next chapter is a bit worse than the others, and has some more gore. Please don't read if you aren't up for that. With that over, I'm going to choose one of my longer chapters to ask if you want these to be longer? I'm up for extending the size of each chapter, I just don't want to burn anyone out.**

 **Disclaimer - I still don't own this shit (I just imagine Sammy Jackson whenever I write that) Any content regarding the Sins dies not being to me, and credit should be given to the creators. Though my OC belongs to me, along with any of her back story.**

* * *

I ended up using some ketchup and a couple other pasty things to slather onto my chest and as we got to the next town. We cleared some of the stuff off, but then put bandages in it, and let the red soak through, giving it a nice image. I faked being unconscious, and Diane carried me to the nearest doctor. In the manga they had Meliodas with a huge wound from their battle with Gilthunder, and the doctor actually gave him poison instead of medicine, and I'm hoping that the same will happen here. After the poison was given, one of the holy knights shows up, so I'm hoping I can spring a surprise. Of course, Meliodas isn't there, just his sword with me.

I'm taken to the doctor, and he puts me on the bed to go get the medicine/poison. It's all going to plan. The doctor comes back, and begins to push the poison passed my lips, but I knock it out of his hand and spin my buzz-axe out, and slash at the empty air. Only I found resistance. The apparently empty space made an ear-splitting metal on metal screech, and a man in full metal armour with a gahstly looking helmet faded into vision.

"How? N-nevermind that! I am the holy night blah blah blah of the Weird Fang, blah blah just try and find me!" He ended his horribly boring speech and I revved up my axe.

"Will do, Cheerio." I said.

"Will do Chee?-AAAGGHH!" He screamed as I lunged my axe into his stomach, slamming into his flesh and immediately sinking into it. Blood began gushing forth, spraying the room as I laughed at the disgusting sight. Blood and guts rained through the room and I just cackled at the horrific scene. My arm went through the man's stomach, and up through the back, and I lifted him up. My axe was whirring loudly as it flung his spine out his back, and I flung him toward the window.

"TELL THE DEVIL HE CAN SUCK MY DIIIIICK!" I screamed as he flew out the window, hitting the ground with a thud, blood splatting blood everywhere. That's one way to paint the town red. Laughing I turn around to see the doctor had long gone, and Elly was hiding behind a cracked door.

"Is it safe?" She asked quietly. I flipped my axe back and chuckled, looking to the ceiling.

"Yeah, but don't come in here. The roof has a leak." I joked as vicera fell down around me. "Tell Meliodas he can go wreck shit now, I'm gonna hit the showers." She nodded and I walked out, running to a river we found outside the town where we set up camp. After a quick splash, and scaring the ever living shit out of some people as blood began pouring down the river into their canteens, I ran back to the town, past the dude still on the ground, Large pillars dotting the landscape, and melted buildings all around. I avoided the dead carcasses of giant bugs and headed for the large castle thing in the hills.

* * *

As I arrived at the scene, Diane and Meliodas were fighting, and I saw Elly out quite a way from them with another holy knight. I began I sprint at full speed over to her. The boy with her was yet another holy knight, and he had a bell that could make people hallucinate. A large swarm of insects erected on the hill around the boy, and Elly began making her way into it to save the boy. I couldn't stop her in time, so I slid to a halt and put two fingers on my temple. Flexing my eye out, then focusing hard, a small click, and, *CRACK-BOOSH!* A huge red laser burst from my eye, then focused down, making a beam straight into the hive of bugs, slamming straight into the boy's chest. He flew back, and I shut off the beam, blinked a few times, then began running again.

I was only 30 odd seconds away, but in the time it took me to get over there, Elly was jumping around and dodging a whip. At the end of this whip was a holy knight in bright red armor, and a helmet that looked like a spider. I reached back, and spun my arm around quickly, the metal clashing on metal causing sparks. The knight looked up, and I detached my arm, sending it flying through the air.

"What is th-" *KUH-THUNK* The buzz-axe landed squarely in her face, and she fell to her knees. I ran up and jumped onto her shoulders, taking the still running grinder from her bleeding face-hole, and jumping off towards Elly, who was picking up the smoking boy. I raised my arm-saw, about to slam down onto the disguised knight, but Elly put her arms out in front of me.

"Wait! He's not a threat! He's just a defenseless child!" She pleaded. I sighed, dropped my arm, and roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her off. She landed in the grass and then I was flown back from another one of Meliodas' punches.

"Jesus Christ... You need to stop fucking doing that..." I clutched my chest as I lay on the ground and Meliodas was standing over me. "Move." I said simply. He didn't. "MOVE." I said a bit more forcefully, putting my hand up to my eye. I focused it and was about to fire, Elly jumped at Meliodas, knocking him over, and I released. The holy knight behind Meliodas was thrown backwards as my eye-beam hit the shepherd-like knight. I got up, and retrieved my arm, spinning in some bolts to reattach it. I tested it out, and spun it around, it seemed alright. I turned around to see the knight about to sucker punch me, but Meliodas got a left hook into his face, and the knight's head literally exploded.

"Still owe me from Gilthunder though." I said jokingly. He looked at me in disbelief.

"You really are just like Ban." He said with a chuckle before we took off to the large castle structure.

* * *

We arrived at the prison castle, where Ban was being kept, and ran into a cell with a small girl first. I stopped and flipped out my axe, then cut through the bars quickly.

"What's the hold-up?" Meliodas asked, running back.

"This is the doctors daughter. Gonna bring her back. Diane, hold her." The girl refused to get out if the cell, so I just moved out of the way and Diane grabbed her up out of it. We began running again and we saw a man at the end of the hallway with silver/white hair, red eyes, and no shirt, just some raggedy pants that look like they were made of rags. we stopped, and I pulled Elly close again.

"CAPTAIN!" Ban said, flamboyantly running towards Meliodas.

"BAN!" Meliodas said, just as gaudy. They met and suddenly Ban sent Meliodas flying through several walls with a sucker punch.

"Me next! Me next!" Ban yelled. The captain suddenly came out of the hole, sending Ban through several walls on the other side with a head butt.

"It's normal, just let them do it." Diane answered before Elly could ask. Meliodas and Ban got on the ground and started an arm wrestle that caused the building to shake. They began arguing about scores, and I looked up and Diane.

"Can us normals hang in your bag before the building collapses?" I asked. She gave me a disgusted look.

"You of all people cannot be called 'normal' but I see your point. Climb in." She took off her back pack and we climbed in next to the girl we got earlier. Then waited as the world crumbled around us.

OK, so the world didn't crumble around us, it was just a building, and I was in a large bag, but you know what, fight me.

We were let out at the tavern, apparently there had been some guards at the site, and they had to make a quick get away. After we regrouped we went to the doctors house and reunited the two.

"Oh, I'm so grateful! But how did you know? I never told you." He said as he hugged his daughter.

"She knows a lot, apparently. Anyway, we should get on our way..." Meliodas said walking away. I grabbed his collar.

"Oh, please, let me and my daughter treat you to a feast for your cause!" Ban immediately started watering from his mouth and we went up to the roof and waited for the feast.

"OK, the food has arrived!" I yelled. I decided to help out and share my knowledge of 'outback cooking'. Sadly it went largely unused. The feast began, and we all partied and drank to our merriment.

"Hey, isn't this squirt too young to be drinking?" Asked Ban, grabbing my drink from my hand. I switched out my buzz-axe and whirred it up.

"Ban, I'll cut you." I said, a gleam in my eye. He laughed.

"Just try it, ki-" I sliced off his arm and took my drink, chugging it down. The party-goers stopped and stared in horror at the horrendous sight. All but Meliodas and Diane, who were laughing uncontrollably.

"Well, you've got balls kid, I'll give you that." Ban chuckled. He picked up his arm and put it back on, and it quickly reattached.

"I've also got a grindy metal arm made from space awesomeness. Fight me." I said drunkenly.

"Don't worry everyone, Ban is immortal. He's fine." Meliodas explained through his laughter. There was some nervous laughter in response, but we eventually got the party rolling again.

Elly and Diane had a bonding moment, Ban was now fawning over Hawk drunkenly, and Meliodas was talking to the doctor and his daughter. This left me to think about what happens next. So far in the series, the next thing to happen is we head to a place to get a clue on the location of King, the Grizzly Sin of Sloth. He was a fairy that left his kingdom and went to join the Seven Deadly Sins. I looked up at the stars to see that they began to shoot into an X across the night sky. As the whole team looked at it, the doctor made some speech about it bringing devastation to the kingdom.

He had no idea.

We made our way back to the tavern, and- OK wait, I've been telling you this entire time the tavern moves with us. It's actually because there is a giant green pig known simply as 'Hawks Mom' throughout the show, that is under it, and carries it around. It digs into the ground when we get to the place, and just kinda sits there. OK, continuing- get going to a place called 'The Capital of The Dead'. It's the last place King was seen, and its where we find him.

* * *

"Hey, Ban, drop the shirt for now." I warn him. He has this flashy red outfit that has studs in it and everything.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Can't you see enough of me already?" He joked.

"You better listen to her. She can see the future." Hawk said while passing out some breakfast for us.

"That's right! She is so amazing!" Elly complemented me, hugging me tight while I ate porridge.

"Whatever. I bet they were just flukes. I'm not takin' off my shirt. Doesn't matter if some gypsy woman tells me to."

"WHAT'S THAT ASSHOLE? TRYIN'A START SOMTHIN'?" I jump out if my seat and start up my buzz-axe, what's this asshole trying to pull!?

"Yeah? Maybe I am! What are you gonna do about it? Cut me into pieces for the rest of time?" He got out if his seat and was shaking his fist at me.

"I'm sure my buddy Insanity would love to!" I throw back at him.

"Not in my bar!" Yelled Meliodas. Ban and I were now clanking heads.

"Oh yeah? What do you know about insanity? Huh?" He soat in my face.

"More than you'd think..." Said Diane from the window.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" He bellowed.

"It means, shut the fuck up, and sit your ass down, old man. Before I fucking school you!" I threw back in his face. In a second he was right back up.

"BAN!" Yelled Meliodas. He seemed about to snap, and Ban knew it too because he backed off. "You need to stop. I don't want my bar getting destroyed because you pissed off the Psycho." Ban grumbled and sat in his chair.

"Tsk, it used to be you shouldn't piss off me..." He mumbled to himself.

"Honestly, you guys are too similar." Meliodas said quietly. I sat back in my seat and Elly and I had a chat.

"Are you feeling okay? You seem tense." She said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired I guess. Maybe I should take a nap before we arrive." I got up from my seat to go upstairs.

"Hey, why don't I join you, I could use a break. Why don't we continue our book as well?" She offered.

"Yeah. I'd like that." I said, walking upstairs with her.

Diane called out to us and said we arrived. We got out of the tavern and Meliodas split us into groups.

"I'll stay here with Elizabeth, Ban, I need you to make some food for the bar when we get some customers."

"What will I do?" Diane asked eagerly.

"No point, nobody is here. She needs to sit this one out. Ban, get the fuck over here." I said before Meliodas could tell her to to be the poster girl.

"Fine, wasn't gonna stay here anyway." Ban grumbled.

"Yeah idiot, I know, let's get moving." We got going and made our way to the town.

"So, everyone says you can see the future. How come? seems hard to believe." He said looking skeptically down at me. Might I mention Ban is like, 8 feet tall.

"Look, we are gonna get to a building, a little girl is gonna pass out after you say somethingstupid, then she falls down and you would have said something like, 'oh shit' and went to help her. Then, as you are helping her, a little boy is gonna come at you with a pitch fork." I said quickly.

"That's oddly specific." He said.

"It's the mother fucking future, what do you want? Riddles? Go fuck yourself, I ain't got time for that shit." I waved him off. We come up to the little girl I mentioned earlier, and she was sitting just outside a small courtyard.

"Hey, are you alr-" He stopped and looked at me. "God fucking damnit." The girl fell over and he sighed and went over to help. I was slowly behind him, no need to rush. He was holding the girl and the little boy had the pitch fork pointed at him. I walked over, grabbed the tool with my robot arm and snapped it.

"Take off your damn shirt." I said to Ban.

"Man, what the hell is with you and my shirt?" He asked.

"What are you talking about? Give me my sist-" I put a finger up to him.

"One sec, he's not gonna do what I say, and its gonna be really funny." I started chortling already. Bending down to the boy I stood next to him chuckling to myself.

"You have a serious problem. Can you just drop the shirt subject?" He stopped just as he finished the sentence, and looked down to see a large spear through his chest.

"No, but he's gonna drop you!" I burst out laughing at my own joke. "Hey, *snicker* Hey, its fine, he's immortal. But, ha, look, look at his shirt! Ha! It's ruined!" I had completely lost it, and Ban just gave me stink eye as the spear in his chest began spinning rapidly, then ran through and circled back up to a floating kid in the sky.

"I'm so fucking pissed right now, I can't even deal with whatever that spear was." Ban just began walking away as I rolled on the ground.

"Oh, oh man, I should have made a bet! It would have made it even better!" I picked myself up to see Ban now yelling at the kid. That kid, was King. Ban doesn't recognize him because when he knew King, he took on a form that was large and pompous. This form was that of maybe an eight year old. He had short brown hair, a very friendly kidding face that was set angrily, which was really funny. He had some sort of raincoat that covered him, and wore some shorts underneath that.

"Who are you?" Demanded Ban. King was just teasing him, running his spear, Chastiefol, all around Ban.

"What, you don't remember me?" King teased.

"Even I know him! What's up with you, Ban?" I teased along with King. Ban turned angrily to me.

"WELL YOU'RE SOME KIND OF GYPSY WOMAN SO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" I ran up to him with fury in my eye and life in my buzz.

"CALL ME GYPSY ONE MORE TIME! I FUCKING DARE YOU!" I warned him, about to saw off his legs.

"HEY!" Yelled King. We both looked up at him and screamed.

""WHAT!"" He just pinched his brow.

"I'm here to settle a score with Ban, so I don't want to hurt you." He warned me.

"Oh, shit, that's right... Hey Ban? You wanna quit being a dumb ass and tell him what's up with the whole 'fountain of youth' and the 'smoochy smoochy'?" I teased him. I was rewarded with a punch right to the nose. "Oooh, hit a nerve there buddy. Trust me on this, if you tell him now it saves so much god damn confusion later." He made no reaction, and just kind of sat there looking at the ground solemnly.

"HEY! GUYS! WHAT'S GOIN' ON!" I heard Diane yell. She was running over with Meliodas and Elly.

"Ooh, wait, too late. King, promise not to petrify him if he doesn't tell you anything, OK?" I said quickly to him. He sighed, then nodded.

"Hey guys! We heard yelling and fighting, and- HA! I knew it! Pay up!" Hawk said to Meliodas. Meliodas groaned and pulled a little ticket out of his pocket and handed it to Hawk. Not sure what that was, it must have been an 'un-link' from my interference.

"Hey, we found King, and, Oh shit, DIANE, GRAB HIM!" I yelled, pointing to King. She snatched him without hesitation. He would have been all ominous and shit and flown off if we didn't stop him.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" King pouted.

"I need you, and, I'm magic, so I know things." I walked over to the kids and pulled them over to the group. "Elly, help. I'm no good with kids, and we need them to tell us about some weird ritual thing and feed them. BACK TO THE BAR!" I shouted, and started marching to the tavern.

* * *

We got the kids to the tavern and we had Ban make them food, refusing to let them eat Meliodas' trap food. We got some information, Ban had a weird interaction with them, and I was glad King was outside when it happened. We walked outside to find a large circle of flowers in a little alcove past the village. More information, Ban being soft, and we were in a large crystal dimension thing. Literally everything was made of green crystals. Ban saw something in the distance, and I looked at Diane, nodded, and she let King go. He then proceeded to chase after Ban.

"Meliodas, you're gonna meet a woman who acts funny and talks smart. Prolong your conversation with her as long as possible, do not engage unless it's absolutely necessary." I called back to him as I chased after Ban and King. I found them in a small clearing, Ban trapped in the grasp of a large green pillow bear.

"You will spend the rest of your life, petrified in stone, unable to do anything." King explained. Ban just sat there with a smile on his face, as a spear different from his Chastiefol emerged from the bear, and was going to stab Ban. I reached out and tried to yell, but I felt largely compelled not to for some reason. I could feel a slight tug on my left side, like someone had grabbed me. I followed it, and continued to follow it until I sat in another small clearing, similar to the one I was just in.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I said looking around. Suddenly I stop at a face I didn't think I'd see ever again.

"Hello, sister. It's been a long time."

* * *

After a long and intense talk with the spirit, I leave to go find Meliodas and the others. That conversation has me in the edge of my sanity right now, and I really want someone to let loose on. I find them, thankfully still talking, but It's clear its about to end. I pick up my pace, more, more, I'm in a full on sprint, and I can't stop. I don't want to stop. I just want...

"I WANT TO URINATE ON THE LIGHT BLUE TRAIL OF TEARS!" I've reached the meeting and have jumped from a large crystal above, and slammed down into Guila. Or something. She is a really innocent looking woman with, like, no eyes, and long black hair. She is wearing a little pink unitard and wielding a light rapier.

"RUN!" I barely heard Meliodas yell before I refocused on being unfocused.

As I barrel down the hill after landing a good punch on her stupid face, we break apart and she looks confused at me.

"You must be the person Gilthunder warned us about. He said you would appear calm, but quickly descend into mad-"

"BIG WORDS IN THE SKILLET! BURN BURN BURN!" I screamed, charging her like a mad bull and slamming into her. She tried to parry with her sword but I just slammed her straight on, flinging her back into a wall. I continued my charge, not bothering to change to my buzz-axe, just slamming over and over with brute force.

"UGH!... Well, you certainly are strong, but can you out punch this?" She shot out a large explosion from her sword and it flew right into me while I charged. My byzantine crystals activated automatically, absorbing the explosion, letting me burst right through the end of the explosion and landed a devastating blow on her, enhanced by the explosion I released back at her. She flew back, charred and broken, but she stood up and regained her stance.

"BURN IN THE GRIND! PRETTY EYES! DELICIOUS!" I screamed as I charged her once more. There was nothing else to me but this fight, and she used that. She aimed up and I lunged and blew up a Stalactite above me.

'Hey, look up! Slice the stones!' I yelled to my consciousness.

Forcing my attention, my psychotic rampage ended long enough for me to look up and activate my axe, slicing right through the crystal. It splashed into slivers around me, and shot out, slicing through the other crystals. Cracks formed all around us as we hand ended up in a dead end, but I didn't care. I looked directly toward the bitch in front of me, and revved up my axe louder.

"ROCKS FALL! SPLASH TO THE DEATH OF GILL LADY!" I scream, taking a swipe at Guila. She wasn't paying attention to me, distracted by the surroundings, and only just managed to block my first one, but it quickly became a matter if great importance to her. I didn't even flinch, each hit causing sparks to fly and metal screeching. The sound alone would be absolutely terrible for a normal person. But I wasn't normal, I was different!

"THE MADNESS RUNS DEEP AS THE SPIDER FALLS!" I scream. The only thing I'm thinking about is killing this person. Wait, is it even a person? I DON'T KNOW BUT IT'S IN MY WAAAAY! KILL! KILL! KIIIIILL! MADNESS IN MY FLESH REPEATS THE WORDS OF TAKEN!

"KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KIIIIIIILL!" SLAM THE CORPSE! BEAT THE HORSE AS IT LAYS! THERE IS NO STOPPING! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"he- wha- ki- run-run-stop-Ba-" THE FLY SPEAKS AND I DO NOT HEAR! SOUND IS FOR THE WEAK! SIGHT IS FOR THE GRIND!

"ANOTHER ONE JOINS THE FIRST! LOVE FOR THE GRIND! KILL THE SOUL AND EAT THE FLESH! DESTRUCTION AND CARNAGE FOR THE REAP! KIIIIIILL!"

* * *

"WAKE."

* * *

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" I escape from the madness, unable to see anything. My eyes feel like they are covered in a slimy goop, my entire body, even. I can't move and it smells like the inside of a zombie barn. Whatever got in my mouth from when I screamed tastes acrid and metallic, the texture of a slug.

I feel pressure being released from me, weight on my back. It's being taken off, little by little, and I start to feel hands digging me out. Suddenly they grab my sides and I'm pulled out, to reveal I was in a pile of... ugh, bloody corpse. There was viscera and eyeballs, other organs of unknown origins. It was a pile of red shlaup, and it had stuck all over to me. I looked around to see we were still in the crystal place, and that I was still in the alcove I fought Guila. Oh shit. Looking down I saw other things, large clumps of black hair, and the remains of a severely torn pink unitard. But, at the same time, there are remains if white hair, and bits of red cloth and metal studs. Ban came in to stop me.

I look around to see him kneeled on the ground along with Meliodas. He had his sleeves rolled up, and was still covered in guts, while Ban was naked, and his whole front almost completely soaked. Meliodas was sulking, and Ban dry-heaving on the ground. I looked around to see King trying to get Diane and Elly to stay away, and Hawk was, Hawk was... I couldn't find him. I began to inspect myself, seeing that I too was completely naked, and my robot arm was sitting idly. When I tried to move it, it flailed wildly and jammed, then sparked and flopped back down, smoking. It was also stuck in its axe form. Completely covered from head to toe in different people body-parts, I was almost disgusted. Almost. I began picking it all off, wiping myself down to just have a thin layer of blood covering me, but I was pretty much clean. I stepped passed the two people on the ground, and made my way over to King. He turned around and vomited almost immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, you're back...** **The following fic is still rated M for Maximum (awesome) and is not for the faint of heart. This story is for those who have eyeballs of steel and hearts of gold, so if you have neither if those, I don't care. Views are views. With that out of the way, I do in fact proof read these, but if you find mistakes, feel free to shove it in my face and scream about how wrong I was, laughing at my sadness as I slave away in my basement, chained to the wall. Let's get freaky.**

 **Disclaimer - This shit ain't mine! I did not, in any way or form create the Sins, and all credit for them goes to the creators. I an in fact, the owner if my amazing OC, and her back story.**

* * *

"Diane. We are going to leave in a bit, and I don't know who, or what is coming with us. Put Elly, Hawk, and King, when he stops vomiting, in your bag. They do not come out." She nodded and I walked back to the disgusting pile. I picked up Meliodas and Ban and brought them away from the sight of horror. I set them down and saw a light gather around us, then we were sent up to the real world. We got back and a the large pile of people came with, landing on the ground with a disgusting splat. Ignoring it, I led the two men to the river just north of where we were. I dropped them in, and they sputtered and struggled as the current washed over them.

Guila was nowhere to be found. Either she was brought back from the Capital, or...

"GOD! FUCK!" Yelled Ban. The water was turning pink from the blood being washed off their bodies. I walked in with them, and began washing off my body.

"Hurry up, boys. We got a date with destiny." We washed off got out if the river, me standing in front.

"Man, are you always naked or something?" Ban asked.

"I don't have a problem with it." Meliodas sighed.

"Piss off you perverted short stack. Let's just get back to the tavern, I need some new clothes." I turned back and started walking toward the tavern, leaving the two to look at my swank booty.

* * *

"HEY HEY HEY!" King yelled as I burst through the door. He bent over backwards to try and cover his face as I slammed the door open, blood streaming out if his nose.

"What? Ya' never seen a woman?" I teased him. Apparently the group has split up, Diane and Elly going out to the river right now, and King stayed back at the tavern, since he didn't do anything.

"You should warn people if you aren't clothed. I don't know what kind of barnyard you grew up in, but it's considered rude to see a woman's pure form." He said eloquently. I responded by snatching him up from the corner he planted himself in and pulled him tight into my breast.

"I grew up in a place called 'Psycho Haven's Academy for Insanity', so we didn't have time to get up with the fancy chivalry." He slipped out of my grasp and scrambled away.

"Hey! You could have been a little gentle!" He pouted through a blush.

"Alright, I'm sorry. But hey, can you do me a favor? I need you to keep Ban distracted long enough that I can get my arm working again. It'll be totally worth it, I swear!" I whispered excitedly to him. A glint appeared in his eye, and he quickly nodded. I made my way upstairs and took out a can of WD40, and a bottle of water from my back pack. I lay my saw-arm down in a table and put a towel on the floor. Quick as I can I can I pour water down the deactivated machine and spray out some extra stuck guts and gore. Putting it back on, I charge it up, and spun it around like crazy, getting the rest of the goop out of it. Moving it around and getting the very last little chunk with some WD40, I rushed to the door and waited.

"Man, I'm taking this room... I don't give a shit, Captain, I claim it." Ban opened the door to see me winding up a punch, turquoise blue light shined powerfully from the crystals.

"NO BOYS!" I screamed, letting loose the steaming arm and sending him flying down the stairs, where I heard him crash around the tavern and King began laughing at him. My arm recoiled back, then shuddered, the metal cooling down. There was more talking downstairs as Elly and Diane made it back, so I put on a dress I found in my storage box and gently made my way down the stairs.

"I'm scared enough of her, why does she have to be sneaking up on me?" Ban was sitting in a chair as the others looked excitedly at me.

"Who's doing what now?" I whisper right into his ear. He nearly jumped out of his skin, and scrambled back to the bar. "What? The big bad wolf afraid of little old me?" I teased him. He just scoffed and went behind the bar into the kitchen. "Oh shit, is he really?" I look around the room to see the entire bar grow a dark aura.

"Well, when, when you were fighting Guila, it seemed... It seemed like you lost total control." Said Meliodas glumly.

"Well, that is the whole point to the Psycho Path. Lose control and reason for absolute raw power. You of all people should know that." I responded, sitting down in a chair.

"I understand what you mean. But this was different. Before, when you fought Gilthunder, you had shown restraint in his defeat. But, Guila..." I didn't understand what he meant, but then I remembered where they found me. "You didn't stop. You didn't reel in. Ban said he would handle it, and I tried to stop him, but he went in anyway." I listened in horror as he explained what I did. "He put a hand on your shoulder as you... 'grinded' Guila. She was already dead. She was... she was so far past that point. As Ban put his hand on you, you stopped and I thought he got through to you, but then you turned. Your eye was glowing a sick green, and you grabbed Ban, throwing him into Guilas remains. Then, you just kept going. You didn't stop. You didn't think. Just kept screaming. Just kept laughing." He finished his explanation and the whole room had gained a deep chill. Elly was looking away, her body a reserved huddle, Hawk was hiding behind her.

This had only happened once before, and I know why it happened this time. When I was in Psycho Haven, an actual academy teaching people to stray into madness without losing themselves, I was a prodigy. Being only seven when I joined, by eight I could take down people who were twenty or thirty. By ten I had taken on four of the teachers, and beaten three of them. The biggest problem I ever faced was a teacher by the name of Ferris Jewels, and losing myself to the madness, forever. It was the only thing the teachers taught me anymore. They had taken me out of the madness inducing classes and put me in the madness controlling classes. All of them. Ferris Jewels was the teacher I didn't beat, by the way. He was the strongest Psycho in the school, and the strongest one I ever faced. So they made him my personal teacher, everyone else was afraid of me.

After I left the Academy, at age thirteen, I ran into a group called Forty Knights. They had lost a Psycho and were looking for recruits. When I say I ran into them, I literally ran into them. I saw them and needed supplies to get into a group, and they looked tired from an attack. So I held my buzz-axe in hand, and charged them. I got destroyed. After attacking and successful killing of one guy, someone threw me to the ground and pinned me. Then I was given a proposition. Join or get my limbs torn off. Since I still have my limbs (ha-ha, shut up) I did join them. and the first raid we did, was against the Jade Rabbit Killers. Everyone died.

"Sage." I heard, snapping out of my deep thoughts.

"What? I was giving exposition." I joked.

"I don't know what that means, but where should we go next?" Asked Hawk. They were all just staring at me.

"Well, I don't know. Well, actually... But you guys do to. Ask King about magic items or whatever the fuck." I went upstairs to leave them to their thoughts, and so I could be with mine.

We were on our way to the Raid Sight, the place where the enemy was last spotted camping, and found them at least four miles from where the rumor said. They were all just sitting there having a good time, watching little children fend off huge dogs. We would set up a supply station at the top of this hill, and have our snipers line the tops of the hills. There would be 4 soldiers guarding the supplies, and runners taking supplies down the hill to our raiders. I was a second line Psycho, because I could control when I go to the madness, and so I would go in and wait to release it. It was a nice battle strategy, and I'd probably find it handy here too.

Anyways, I go in and kill a few people, and I hear the signal to let loose. Waiting for a nice moment, I see one while I'm fighting someone. He had just been knocked back by another person, so I let it go, and I'm already angry and upset about the fact that I'm fighting the people who killed my sister, but my Psycho self went absolutely insane. Now, I know your saying that was a redundant statement, a psycho going insane, but let me tell you, when a psycho goes insane, it means the Psycho has taken the mind. The whole point of the Psycho was to let the body be taken over, but have the mind to reel him back. It happened once since I was at the academy, and that was when I was first starting, when it was supposed to happen. This time, my Psycho killed everyone in that canyon.

The end result was similar to when I was in the crystal place, but on a mass scale. The entire canyon had a red layer of gore, you couldn't go four steps without ending up on someone's eye. I decided from then on never to get in another group.

There was a knock on the door and Elly came in.

"Hey, is everything alright? This is the first I heard about what happened back there." She said, still keeping a fair distance between us.

"Yeah. I'm doing fine. Can you close the door please? I need some time to work on my arm." I said, turning to the desk and unhitching my robotic appendage. I lay it on the desk and begin futzing around with the wires. I didn't have a real work station when making it so it's as rudimentary as it gets. I used wires I was going to use on different projects and things that were in my bag, so they aren't the best. I used mainly electrical tape to keep the wires together, and the whole thing had a terrible welding job. I still found some blood and-

"Come lay down, you need rest." Elly had hugged me from behind. I didn't want to. I really didn't want to rest. The nightmares would come.

"I can't. I need this in working condition for tomorrow. There's going to be a... No. Never mind. I can't do that. But, I still need it for what happens after. I nee-" She turned me around and looked me in the eye.

"What you need is rest." She steered me to the bed and laid me down.

"You've become so confident." I said softly as she tucked me in.

"I learned it from my new friend." She said before getting in next to me.

Before we could even think about closing our eyes, I heard loud crashing, banging, and yelling from Ban, King, and Meliodas. It was impossible to ignore, so I jumped out of bed and went down to the other room. They were all arguing about where to sleep, and Ban was angry because King could sleep in the air, and wanted him to lift him up too. King, obviously didn't want to.

"SHUT UP." I said with a demanding glare. They all shot back in fear. "King-"

"You cannot be serio-" He interrupted me.

"King! You're coming with me. Get the fuck over here." He looked at me wide-eyed.

"But-"

"Either you get over here or I drag you." He quickly darted over to the door and I slammed it shut. Then opened it a little. "If I hear a single peep, I will shove the both of you in the ground and bury you alive." They nodded quickly and I closed the door, walking upstairs.

When I got to my room, King stopped at the door.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked him.

"Well, it's not my place to barge in on a ladies living space while she sleeps." He said very prestigiously.

"You're not 'barging in', I'm inviting you to sleep in my room." I sighed, ushering him inside. He was very restrictive about his movement, like he was going to do the wrong thing.

"Are you sure it's OK?" He asked, backing toward the door slowly.

"Look, you aren't like those two. You aren't a wierdo pervert and you aren't... Whatever Ban is, and I respect you. You're a nice guy, and Diane deserves every bit of you. You guys are perfect, you really should just tell her how you feel. I'm here for you." I encouraged him.

"Did you just turn this into a ploy for getting me and Diane together?" He backed off a little more, blushing.

"Yes. Now get some sleep." I crawled in with Elly, who was already snoring softly, and faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

I had no dreams that night.

Only fear.

* * *

I was woken up by a soft shake.

"Uuuuhhh" I groaned. Opening my eyes, I see Elly carefully grabbing my shoulders.

"Sage? Are you awake?" She asked. I groaned again, sleep in command of my mouth.

"Sage, we are at Vaizel. Wake up." She said, shaking me again.

"OK, OK, I'm up!" I said this a little loudly, and pushed her hands away. She backed away and looked at the floor, like she was a kid who took a cookie. "Look, I'm not mad. I'm just a little cranky in the morning." I consoled her. I got up and tried to comfort her but she backed up. Sighing, I took of my saw-arm and walked over to my desk. I was really going to need to change it if I wanted it as a work desk. It was a light wood, without any drawers or anything. I looked over my robot arm, inspecting it for needed repairs. It needed a new wire system, and a fresh coat of electrical wire. I needed to get some metal or scrap or something to give it some armour plating, it didn't really have any protection. I reached down to my back pack and pulled out a little oil can, dabbing it around the joints.

"This will do for now, but I need to get to a smithery." Putting the prosthetic on, I reach down in my pack and empty out the contents onto the desk. I had a large amount of scrap and wire, a couple extra buzz blades, my storage box (the little box I get my Feel Goods from), the oil can, medical supplies, polish and some steel wool, a small welding kit for wires and small repairs, and a large metal box with an incredible amount of drugs. My storage box has more in it than just Feel Goods, also. It houses a huge assortment of weaponry, a few outfits, and a large amount of different trophies, metals, and scrappy bits for building shit.

It's held in there by a form of deconstruction and reconstruction from the digital plane, called SSS, the Server Storage System. It acts on different servers that respond to hosts in a secret location no one has been able to find, that collect the huge amount of information by naming, marking, and storing them in huge data caches. I read the manual, like, 4,000 times, well, it was read to me, but whatever.

I'm really glad it's still working even after I was sent here, other wise I would have lost the majority of my shit. After using some of the things to make a rudimentary vacuum system, and having it go into a large jar I found in the kitchen, I packed everything back up and hitched it to my belt. I turned around and I only just now noticed the large mirror on the wall. It was refreshing, actually, seeing a mirror that was intact. All of the ones I'm used to have cracks or are covered in grime. Seeing one in such excellent condition was nice.

I inspected myself, having not seen how I look in quite some time. I had large muscle bound arms held together with tough, dirty, scarred skin. My hair, permanently dyed a bloody red, was now very unkempt. The dirt and split ends unending. My eye was a candy pink, courtesy of my late mother. She wanted us to look pretty for the boys. My other eye was, of course, replaced by my precious treasure. I had dark tanned skin, like a desolate and arid plain of sand and dirt. The dress I had on was a tight black thing, with a bright red rose sprouting out from the hips and blooming on the stomach. Rose vines colored white lined the lower half of the dress, splitting around it and covered in thorns. Turning around, the vines weaved together to make thorn wings, with small red flowers blooming on the tops. Along with that, I wore a belt around it with several small things for basic needs. I found a brush in my backpack, owned by my sister, and passed on to me. It was a small basic purple brush, and the inky color was only interrupted by a small worn sticker that said "Love" In bubble letters. I ran it through my hair, getting caught in knot after knot of my thigh length hair. I had fully brushed it out, and pulled out a small red rubber band, and put it in a twisted bun, admired my work,then I went downstairs and outside to find the Sins discussing what to do.

"Me, Ban, Sage, and King will go to the festival to get Diane's hammer, (She lost it while drunk or something, and now the people of Viazel are giving it away as a prize for winning a fighting festival, I don't know it wasn't explained very well in the manga) and Diane and Elly will stay here." Meliodas explained.

"Why can't I go too?" Pouted Diane.

"The last time a giant came to their village, it was almost destroyed, I don't think they will be happy with one coming in again." Ban joked.

"I'm staying too" I threw in "No weapons allowed."

"Why is that a problem?"

"Well, Ban, Maybe I can give a demonstration." I said with an evil smile, flipping out my buzz-axe.

"OK! I get your point!" He yelled, moving away, discreetly putting Meliodas between me and him.

"Well, if there aren't any weapons then I'm not going." Announced King.

"Seeing King fight is a sight to behold." Said Meliodas, he had an emotionless vibe. He does that a lot.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Ban. King grew a blush on his face.

"Yeah, he got in a fight with a cat once, because it stole his snack."

"Hey! Stop!" King began trying to stop Meliodas by waving around in front of him.

"How'd that turn out?" Ban was smiling increasingly wide.

"He lost." Meliodas finished, completely unfazed by the attempts to stop him by King. Ban was losing it, laughter coming out so hard his drink followed it out his nose.

"Alright, leave the kid alone." I intervened, pulling King back over to me.

"Hey! I'm your elder! You should respect me!" He pouted, squirming under my grasp.

"You don't even count as a toddler in my eyes. If anything, I'm the oldest one here. Your years leave you pretty quick when you live in the wastelands." Everyone stopped as I ominously faded into a faraway stare, thinking of my time out there. "Anyways, let's go. I'm bored." I said chipper, snapping back to the present. I began walking into the grove.

* * *

We started off looking for food. Well, all of us except for me. I was looking for a type of living fungus, Diane and Elly found it in the show. It has a special spore that it lets out when threatened, and I wanted it. The spore shrinks living things, and was used in the show as a plot device to get Diane into the festival and cause hijinks.

"Ooooh, aaaa ooh." I heard behind me. I turned to see an incredibly large mushroom, taller than Ban, with little stumps for arms and legs, along with a face. Just what I was looking for. Giving it a psychotic grin, I moved my gaze to its feet, and prepared me eye beam. It seemed to sense the danger and began puffing up. I fired my laser and pulled out my vacuum like a cowboy, pressing down a large green button. My beam hit its leg, and it released a large cloud of spores. I swiftly waved my vacuum, sucking up all the spores. The mushroom fell to the ground, shrieking loudly in pain. The mushroom continued to shriek as my friends showed up and yelled at me, but I just continued to revel in the screaming, sucking in the spores.

The spores just kept coming, and I wondered if I didn't have enough room, even though I was pressurizing. But as the screams continued, the spores ended, and I soaked in the last of them, and the screaming, before quickly flipping out my axe, slicing him open, and flipping it back. I turned to the team, smiling bright.

"Yes?"

After getting chewed out by Diane, (and by chewed out, I mean slapped at and almost crushed) I was given the chance to explain myself.

"Well, I needed the spores, and they let out spores when threatened, then run. So I needed him to stay." I explained, which didn't make anyone less angry.

"But why did you kill him?" Asked Elly. I always had the hardest time explaining the terrible truth to her.

"Because if she didn't, it would have laid there screaming until it died, or got eaten." King finished for me.

"Well what does it do?" Asked Diane.

"Here, I'll give a demonstration." Pulling the hose off my belt and clicking the red button. Before anyone could react, it shot spores out onto Diane.

"Heyheyhey!" She yelled, putting her arms up and backing away. She began wobbling around, then fell down, groaning.

"So its a knockout gas." Said King, unimpressed, but concerned. Suddenly Diane disappeared into her clothes, and everyone gasped.

"Little bit more than that." I said, walking to the large empty unitard. I crawled in and found an unconscious Diane, shrunken to human size. Pulling her out, I saw King blushing really hard, and Hawk and Elly just really surprised. With Diane hung over my shoulder, she began groaning, waking up.

"Hey! Put me down!" She began yelling, but soon stopped, realizing the situation.

"D-Diane!" King exclaimed, reaching out slightly before turning around, red as a beet. I put Diane on her own two feet and she stumbled, unused to the size.

"Uh, w-what..." Diane was stunned, she couldn't believe her own eyes.

"Yup. Let's go I'm bored." I said. I began walking out of the forest, but Elly pulled me back.

"Wait! We can't just leave! What about clothes?" She asked. I had completely forgotten.

"Good point, here." I said, shooting a small amount of spores at her. She shrunk down, and I fished her out of her clothes. Grabbing the large ribbon from her outfit, I handed her to Hawk.

"What are you giving her to me for?" He asked, annoyed at my reluctance to give them any information.

"Just put her in this, I know you can." I said, hurriedly. I was trying to get moving quickly so we didn't miss the festival. He put the ribbon around Elly, I put her on his head, King held Diane's jumpsuit with Chastiefol, and Diane put on Elly's clothes.

"King, go put those at the tavern, then meet us at the festival. The rest of you with me." I instructed, and we made our way up the hill to the Viazel Fighting Festival.


	6. Chapter 6

**I should really just copy paste the funniest one of these. There is gore and strong language and psychological aspects to the following story. If you don't want to see that, read my story anyway, because I want to be popular. Anyways, This is quite a bit shorter than the other chapters, but it is still a new chapter. If you want some longer chapters, please leave a review or PM me.**

 **Disclaimer - Do I need to keep saying this? Do you guys understand? Whatever, I don't want to get sued. The Sins do not belong to me, all credit goes to the creators, but my OC and her background belongs to me.**

* * *

After we got there, and bought a large cloak and hat for Diane's discretion, we signed the papers at the last second.

"Hey miss, are you sure you don't want to join? You seem pretty tough." The man at the sign-in booth was encouraging me to join. I raised my arm and waved.

"Sorry, built in weapon right here. Along with my eye. You really want to see a one-eyed, one-armed girl take on these monsters?" I laughed. He pondered it for a second, as if I'd actually do it.

"Yeah, that would be pretty silly." He chuckled, but then leaned in close. "Hey, just for you, I'll give ya' a break. You can use your eye and arm, but none of the weapons on 'em, eh?" He winked at me and smiled wide. "But give 'em hell!" He bent back up and began laughing heartily. I chuckled a little, to be polite, but this was a little weird. I put my name on as 'Psychotic Lover' and walked to the large ring with Diane, Hawk, and King behind me.

"So, when should I reveal myself?" Diane whispered to me.

"Just after you beat your first opponent. It should be Griamore, but I might have caused an 'Unlink' by adding myself to the roster, and taking King out." I didn't look back as I walked, but I was sure she stopped to think.

"How do you know this stuff, anyway?" I heard Hawk ask below me.

"Can't tell you. Not yet. I'll have a meeting when the time is right." I said simply. We were now in the thick of the crowd, so I reached back and snatched Elly up from Hawk's head before anyone else could. I raised her up to my breast and popped her in. After we got to the large ring in the center of the stage, I saw Meliodas and Ban talking excitedly. Then a small man jumped up on a podium and spoke in an obnoxious voice.

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL VAIZEL FIGHTING FESTIVAL! OUR MAIN PRIZE THIS YEAR WILL BE THE GIANT WAR-HAMMER STUCK IN THE SIDE OF THIS MOUNTAIN! REMEMBER, NO WEAPONS! LET THE FIRST ROUND BEGIN!" He screeched into the air, causing me to cringe. It was a terrible voice, and he was actually a fairy like King, but he was bent on the destruction of humanity. Everyone including me, got up on the large podium, and stood cramped on the small thing. It was tiny, and we barely all fit on it. Then the ref shouted, and everyone started throwing punches and knocking people off. A dude came up to me and grinned wildly.

"I think girls like you should just leave. It's not fair to the guys 'cuz it ain't polite ta' hit a girl." He spat in my face. I spat into his, scoffed, and winded up my punch. The guy wiped off my spit, and looked just in time for me to smack him right on the jaw. He flew back, knocking a large number if people out of the ring as well as himself. I set about dodging and hitting people off,and caught a glimpse of Ban, Meliodas, and 'Matrona' as Diane signed herself as. They didn't see me, but it was clear people didn't like the fact that I had a robotic arm from the booing in the crowd. The dust settled, and it was left to me, Matrona, Ban, Meliodas, Griamore, Taizoo, the champion of the last three festivals, an old drunk guy who I forget the name of, and some prick holy knight who likes Diane, who I also forgot his name. There was more shouts from the crowd, so sneered at those who were booing.

"WE SEEM TO HAVE OUR CONTESTANTS! BUT THERE APPEARS TO BE A RULE VIOLATION FROM ONE OF THEM!" The announcer shrieked.

"FUCK YOU! I GOT PERMISSION FROM A JUDGE!" I screamed back at him. He paused for a moment, and the guy who told me I could went up and whispered into his ear.

"ALRIGHT! SHE WILL BE ALLOWED TO FIGHT, BUT SHE CANNOT USE ANYTHING BUT HER ARM!" Shouted the announcer guy. He was really annoying. But oh well, we got into the cabin on the edge of the mountain and he listed off the fights for us.

"I really hope I don't fight the old guy, I don't want to lose to him on purpose because of some plot relevance thing." I said aloud. Meliodas looked at me quizzically and I just shrugged.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S SET UP THE BOUTS!" The little pixie shit yelled.

"Can you quiet the fuck down? We're all inside." I complained. The thing grunted, and continued, if only a little quieter.

"Alright then, we will start off with Matrona and Griamore, then move on to Howzer (the holy knight I couldn't remember the name of) and Psychotic Lover. After that will be Meliodath and Cain (The old drunk guy) and finally Baan and Taizoo!" The guy finished.

"Well, this will be fun." I said, before people began exiting the cabin. It left me and my group, and I went about explaining the situation, Except for Metrona and Elly.

"So, you just came and joined? And somehow got a ref to give you permission to join?" Asked Meliodas.

"Look, don't read too much into it." I sighed.

"What's with 'Psychotic Lover'? That seems strange, Even for you." asked Ban.

"Huh? Oh, it was my code name in the Gear Heads, my raid group." I explained, walking out the door. But Meliodas grabbed me before I could leave.

"You need to tell us what you are. Where you came from. How you know these things." The room grew a deep chill. Without turning around, I responded darkly.

"I'll tell King. He's the only one of you who might understand and accept. Gowther and the witch will be easier, but you two won't understand. It's part of who you are." The room grew a dark aura and I left the two of them stunned in it.

With that gloomy conversation over, I made my way into the town during the fight between Diane and Griamore. I saw a large number of shops, and a few of what they were selling caught my eye. There was a few pieces of clothing and accessories that I thought would look really cool together. So I bought them. With the last of Meliodas' money, I got a large battle robe with a pattern on the bottom. I got straps and belts and things and put them on. Then I found a cool broach that looked like the Psycho Eye from the academy, so I put that on my breast piece. There were a lot of little gizmos and gadgets that did cool things, so I bought them and put them on my belt, then got a cool looking arm band with a rose and thorns on it. Lastly, I got out a helmet I found a long time ago from my mentor, it looked like a psychotic person and a depressed person were pushed into each other, and created an effect with half of their faces on each side. It also had a large horn like a ram's, one of them broken, so that was cool. The arm sleeve got in the way if the saw blade though, so I ripped the entire sleeve off of my robot hand. With my new attire set, I made my way back up to the festival to catch the last of Diane's fight.

After Diane and Griamore finished their fight, Griamore being sent flying from the strength of the giantess, it was my turn. I gave Elly to Diane, who had revealed herself after her fight, and she and the gang slipped to the cabin to talk about it. I, on the other hand, now got up onto the stage for a fight against the holy knight Howzer. He was a cheeky little shit with Pompadour style dirty blonde hair, wearing only a large vest and some pants and shoes. His special power was being able to create tornados. He would use them as boxing gloves to try and throw me off the mountain.

"Hey man, what's with the new getup?" He asked. I jerked my head like a lizard, and he flinched. He took a scanning look of my arm.

"What's the matter, pretty boy? Scared to get hurt?" I intimidated him. My mask had a voice modulator, making it sound old and raspy, like if a snake had a voice.

"Just worried about those blades of yours. Seems a bit unfair." He replied nervously.

"Can't help if I've got sharp elbows. But if it does get turned on, it won't be because I'm hitting you with it." I turned it on for a sec, causing sparks to fly as the metal clashed. My Psycho urge was more compelling right now, and I took a second to recollect my sanity, putting a hand on my face, looking down. When I looked back up everything was a little darker. I wondered if it had to do with the mask. The annoying announcer guy called the fight to start, but Howzer didn't budge, so I obliged him.

We stayed in a stalemate for a short while, the crowd cheering us on to fight. Howzer began whispering something, but I couldn't hear him.

"Hey? What's that you're sayin'?" I ask him, letting my guard down a little.

He spoke up "DO YOU WANT TO DIE A BLOODY DEATH?" He said this in a deep gravely voice, unlike his usual fuck-boy tones. What he said exactly caught me off gaurd as well.

"Um... No? I think... Are you feeling okay?" This was freaking me out.

"YOU LEFT US WITH THE ENEMY. YOU NEVER LOOKED BACK." This was really creeping me out.

"Look, if you're trying to scare me you've successful accomplished your mission." This creepy fuck was getting on my nerves.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO COULD HAVE SAVED US. YOU LEFT US. YOU LEFT US." He just kept chanting. The voice was really similar for some reason.

"Look, I don't think I met you before." I was getting really scared now. He looked up suddenly and... and...

"SAGE, WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE ACADEMY?" It was... it was... Ferris... "YOU COULD HAVE SAVED US, SAGE! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THEM!" This can't be happening!

"NO! Ferris! I'm sorry! I didn't know! I didn't know they would attack you! I'm sorry! Please!" His head suddenly began bleeding, it was seeping out of his mouth. He then began chanting again as he cried crimson tears.

"HELP HIM!" I shouted, looking into the crowd. It was weird. They all just stared at us, looking lifelessly as Ferris bled out onto the ground. The sky darkened as clouds covered the sun, and it left shadows on the people.

They were all smiling.

* * *

"FUUUUCK!" I shouted. The world spun, and I couldn't make out what was happening. I hit the ground, not even realizing I was in the air at one point. As my vision came into focus and I got on my knees, I reached up and threw my helmet off onto the ground. I was in a cold sweat, and my hands wouldn't stop shaking. Thinking back to what I was doing, I needed to focus. I looked up and saw Howzer, beaten and broken, one of his forearms snapped. I shook out the bad thoughts, and kicked the helmet into the crowd toward my group. I looked back at Howzer and it was clear that he was barely standing, but he raised up his bloody yet intact hand to the sky. A large tornado grew around us, causing a smokescreen.

"IT WASH YOU!" He bellowed, blood spitting from his mouth. "YOU DID THISH! IT WASH YOU!" He was delirious, I didn't understand what he meant.

"I-I... What...?" I couldn't even ask what he meant. He just kept screaming, and the wind was enough to blow away a truck. The wind suddenly started dying down, and I saw Howzer fall to the ground unconscious. I looked around and people had the face of screams, shouts of fear, and shouts of joy. I couldn't hear them. I could only hear a slight ringing like someone had shot right next to my ear.

"What happened!?" I screamed toward my friends. They were screaming and shouting as well, but I couldn't hear anything. Ban was the tallest, and he kept waving me over, so I hauled myself up, took one step, and fell down. I looked back at them from the ground and Meliodas was shouting at a ref, and the others just kept yelling at me. I looked back and Howzer was being taken away on a stretcher, and he started up and glared at me.

"YOUR A MONSTER! I HATE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID! MONSTER! He kept screaming until the doctors took him out of my vision

I felt a firm grasp on my shoulder, then I was hauled up high on a shoulder and taken away. My last sight was the shiny red clothes of my savior.

* * *

"She isn't ready."

"I don't care! She's our only chance!"

"No, it isn't right, we can't force her. We can't make her do this and not even tell her what we need her to do!"

"SHE IS DOING IT, FERRIS! AND THAT'S FINAL!"

* * *

"Sage is still unconscious, we should just continue the fights. She will wake up later." I heard, just getting back from another fucking nightmare memory. I slowly open my eyes, and hear people leave the room. Without sitting up, I scan the room. It's a small room with a bedside table and on it was my arm and eye. While wondering why people keep taking it out, the door opens and Ban walks in.

"So, I guess your awake." He said nonchalant, no emotion on his face.

"Yeah. I am." We just sat there, looking at each other awkwardly.

"Well, I guess I'll go get the medic..." Ban announced before turning.

"Hey Ban..." I called him back.

"What is it, squirt?" He asked. Although he sounded like he was joking, I'm sure he was taking this seriously by his tone.

"Can you come here? I-I need... I need to ask you something..." I couldn't even look at him. I just stared at the bed sheets as I clutched it tightly with my hand.

"Sure. What is it?" I heard him walk along the wooden floor, and he sat down on the bed. "Seems like your gonna confess to me or somthin'. heh." He chuckled. He was nervous.

"Ban. A-Are you-" I looked up at him, and I couldn't resist crying. Tears began slowly leaking from my eye as I screwed up my face.

"Hey hey hey! What's wrong? What happened?" He put his hands on my shoulders comfortingly.

I looked up "Am I a monster!?" He froze. Clearly he had to think hard about this, and I couldn't handle it. I fell into him and began weeping. Sobbing big wet tears as I thought of all the terrible, horrible things that I've done to other people. He slowly put his arm around me, and held me lightly under his chin.

"Hey. Your not a monster. If anything, I'm a monster. Meliodas is a monster. King and Gowther and all the rest of them. They are all monsters. But you? You're just a human." He finished and I did feel better. But I can't help but think of all the things I did instead of what Meliodas would have done. I fought Gilthunder, even when I knew he wasn't actually the bad guy. I killed the entirety of the Weird Fang in cold blood. I made my own teammates fear me while I turned one of them and a scared confused woman into meat paste.

"I'm not sure I want to fight in the tournament anymore." I hadn't stopped crying, but I needed to quit the tournament. Everyone in it is a future friend. Or, they are supposed to be, but I did something terrible to them, a horrible blow, and I'm not sure I'll be able to heal the wounds between us.

"Is this about Howzer? He took a severe blow to the head, I'm sure he didn't actually mean what he said." Ban tried to comfort me.

"Hey Ban, just... I'm sorry but I need to be alone right now." I said solemnly, pulling away from him. I played down in the bed and pulled up my sheets.

"That's cool, I'll, uh, I'll just leave then..." Ban said, getting up and walking out the door. He stopped in the doorway. "So, I know I'm not the best at cheering people up, I get that. But I do know that Elizabeth is good at it. Do you want me to get her?" He looked back at me with a hopeful smile. I smiled back.

"No, but thank you, Ban. You did an excellent job. I'm just a little out of sorts right now." I wiped up my tears and he left. I waited for about a minute, then I left as well, grabbing my eye and arm. I needed to find Gowther.


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MY GOD! ITS THE SAME MESSAGE AGAIN! Yep, it's me again, and I'm still here to say that this story is rated M, and has been for the last 6 chapters. There are explicitly written scenes, about heavy stuff. And profanity, god forbid. Now I know what you're saying, because I read minds, "Helios! This chapter us shorter than the last one!" And I'm going to reply with, "fight me"... Yeah. I need to get a computer, there's only so long you want to type on a teeny tiny screen. Also, cats are assholes, and find it funny to unplug your charger without you realizing, so when you put your phone down to go to sleep because it's three in the morning, your phone dies and all your work is gone.**

 **Disclaimer - All sins related subjects aren't mine, and only my OC belongs to me.**

* * *

I began wandering around the town, looking at shops and restaurants, until I came across a boy with green hair, glasses, and a dorky looking coat, shopping for books. I walked up to the shop next to him and began looking at the books as well.

"Greetings, My name is Allen. What is yours?" The boy said mechanically.

"Relax, I know who you are. Who you really are. You need to take out that beast you call a friend sooner rather than later." I said, picking up a book and pretending to read the back.

"I see. May I ask how you know of me?" He said. I put the book down and looked at the shopkeeper, who seemed to be trying his best not to listen to anything we were saying.

"You. Leave. Go watch the fights." I said, pointing back to the hill. He seemed hesitant. "NOW." I commanded him, rotating my saw blade into the table. He jumped at my threat, and quickly apologized, running down to the arena.

"May I ask again? How do you know about me? Who are you?" Allen said, voice unfeeling.

"Well, now isn't the time to explain. I assume you know where Meliodas left the tavern?" -he nodded- "Meet me there, I'm going to get King." I instructed. He nodded, and walked off. I turned and began walking to the large hill, and thought of how I was going to explain things.

I got up the hill and saw King with Diane and Hawk, and I assume Elly is with them somewhere, still shrunken. Meliodas and Ban where fighting at the moment, and it looked like they were just in the middle of their fight. I stood at the edge of the crowd, a clear sight to King, and waited until he looked over at me. He caught me with the corner of his eye, and I gave him a grim face, which he responded to with his own, then began talking to Diane. I walked away, heading toward the stairs, and King floated down next to me.

"What's going on? We went in to talk to you but you weren't there, is everything okay?" He asked as he flew along beside me.

"I found someone and I need to tell you both a secret. I'll explain more when we get there." I said, mysteriously as possible. It wasn't safe here. He nodded and looked ahead, not asking any more questions.

* * *

"Allen, are you here?" I walked in, King behind me and I saw the boy walk down the stairs.

"Allen? This is who you were talking about?" Asked King behind me.

"Greetings, King. I am happy to see you again. How have you been?" Gowther said, like a recording.

"I don't believe we have met, Allen." Replied King.

"This is actually Gowther. I need to tell both of you a secret. You have to swear not to tell anyone." I said, very serious.

"I swear upon the Fairy King title." Swore King.

"Sure, I will not tell anyone." Said Gowther, much less serious. King gave him a 'really?' look.

"I believe you, but please, be extremely discreet about this subject." As I'm preparing my explanation, a loud explosion is heard off in the distance. Ban and Meliodas must be about finished. "As you may have already realized, King, I am not from your world. Gowther I'm just going to assume you have already read my mind, so this will be primarily for King, but I expect you pay attention too." Gowther gave a pose, putting two of her fingers in a cute salute and winking.

"So where are you from then?" Asked King.

"I am from a world ravaged by war and madness. If you would, imagine the chaos of a battlefield left by you and the Seven Deadly Sins. The terrible, brutal destruction of the land. How it is left barren and empty. Now imagine that as far as the eye can see, the entire world covered in bare desert and poison swamps. It is a terrible place, but before that came was a time similar to this. Only in that the people were peaceful, yet also on the brink of war. We were technologically advanced, robots, and medical practicing far beyond anything you can do." I began tearing up, thinking of what I had to say.

"What happened to it then?" Asked Gowther, completely unfazed by my emotions.

"A war. Similar to what you call a 'Holy War', our entire population had a falling out, and destroyed the entire planet with weapons of mass destruction. In the end, the entire world was reduced to a wasteland in just three days." I said.

"Only three days!? That's insane!" King shouted.

"Yes. But it didn't stop there. The entire population devolved into either savages, who kill and plunder, or the dead. I don't know how I got here, but realize that I know everything and everyone because I have already watched and read how this plays out. You are all part of a book series named after you in my world. It tells of your entire story. I can explain more later, but Hendrickson's Holy Goons are to be expected soon. We should get going." I finished up, wiping away my tears. King had transformed into his fat form out of stress, but Gowther had made no reactions.

"This is some intense stuff you're talking about here. I can't believe you know that future, or how we are all just characters in your world. How does it go from here?" King asked.

"The reason I chose to only tell you two and Merlin is because I expected you to know why I can't tell you anything too far in the future. I will only reveal present problems, and what should be done to fix them. Though, I have made a grave mistake in my haste to fix problems." I said gravely. I was thinking of what I've done to Howzer, Gilthunder, and Guila. I'm not sure if Guila is even alive anymore, and if I killed her I couldn't live with myself.

"And what would that problem be?" Asked Gowther.

"My Madness power is too strong here. In the wastelands, I have no problems. No one is my friend. No one is my family. But here, we are all connected, and when I do a terrible thing that I know will impact the future incredibly, my power grows, the Insanity building on itself. I'm afraid the only one I'm confident in to fix this is Merlin, but we will not find her for quite some time." King was thinking hard about this, and Gowther still wasn't making any reactions.

"Well, I think that we should help out the team for now. You said Hendrickson's guys were coming. That means we will be in big trouble." King said, finally. We agreed, and made our way out the door.

"Gowther, change back into Allen for now. We need to keep the timeline as intact as possible. We will meet again when the time is right." I said, stopping him at the door. He did another salute, and changed back. We made our way back to the hill, and waved goodbye to Gowther.

* * *

"AND THE FINAL WINNER IS DECIDED! OUR NEW CHAMPION IS MATRONA!" I heard from just above. I saw Meliodas and Ban lifting a small Diane up and cheering. Her panties could be seen from under her skirt as she was thrown up and and down. I looked back and King was on the ground with a bloody nose. I helped him up and we made our way through the screaming crowd. Meliodas grew a grave face and looked up to the sky, and I knew it was time. I quickly rose my hand up in the air, slamming the saw into hard gear.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET SLICED!" I shouted. People screamed and began shoving away from me. Meliodas jumped up onto the fighting stage.

"WE ARE THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS, AND IF YOU DON'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW, WE'LL KILL YOU ALL!" He bellowed into the crowd. They all began shoving and running, pissing themselves as they screeched heresy. Suddenly large fireballs slammed into the hillside, and Meliodas jumped into the one about to hit us, and activated his full counter. The blast rocketed back, and blew off into the sky.

"SCATTER!" Meliodas shouted at us, and we all ran off. Well, I ran off, the others just jumped really high. I can't do that shit. I ran straight to where Elly and Hawk were, and apparently Ban and Meliodas were already taken out. They lay unconscious on the ground, while Elly is crouched next to them praying. I take cover under the wall next to the tiny girl, and she looks up at me with hope.

"They are going to be okay, right?" She pleaded

"I'm fairly confident Meliodas is faking, and Ban is immortal, so I'm not sure who he's trying to fool, but let's indulge them. Also, here." I tossed her a tank top and pants from my back pack. They landed on her, and she squirmed around before she grew back to normal size. Cutely staring at me in confusion, she put the clothes on and we sat waiting.

Eventually Griamore, a huge tanned man with no shirt on, and Princess Veronica, a woman smaller than Elly, with purple hair and some swank looking clothes walked passed the wall. They didn't notice that we were there until Elly jumped up to greet them. Face-palm.

"Sister! It's so great to see you!" She said, grabbing their attention, causing them to turn around. Griamore noticed me, Meliodas, and Ban, but Veronica was purely focused on Elly.

"What are you wearing?" She criticized. Elly was confused, but Veronica just climbed over the small fence wall with Griamore. "We are here to take you back. Don't resist Elly, just come back. We are all worried about you." She pleaded with her sister. It was obvious she didn't want to hurt her, but would in order to get her home... Unless...

"But, I can't. I want to stay with Sir Meliodas." Elly retorted. I was proud for a moment, seeing Elly stand up for herself, but then I remembered Griamore's power.

"PERFECT SHELL." He said, thrusting his hand out. A purple shield overcame Elly, putting her up in the air. In a flash, Meliodas jumped up and smashed the shell, and Ban snatched Princess Veronica.

"Now then, I suggest you surrender if you want your precious princess ba-" He stopped mid-sentence, and fell to the ground, revealing Guila and Jericho behind him. Jericho is a new holy knight who was quickly graduated after having her drink the blood of a demon. All the new holy knights were. She had silver hair put up in a pony tail with a ribbon, and some pink armor that looked really cute.

"ELIZABETH, RUN!" Meliodas called out, and Elly took off with Hawk. Veronica chased her, and Griamore put the two knights into perfect shells after they said they would kill Elly. I took off in a quick sprint, catching up to the two girls.

"ELLY!" I called out, but she didn't stop. "ELLY! STOP NOW!" She still didn't stop, this was pissing me off. "ELLY IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW I'LL TAKE OFF YOUR FUCKING LEGS!" That got her attention. She slowed to a stop, and Veronica next to her as I caught up with them.

"How could you say such a thing to your teammate! Have you no dignity?" Asked Veronica, upset.

"Because" I said, throwing a small stone just ten yards away. It hit the ground, and a huge explosion engulfed the area. " There are mines covering the entire area. If you didn't stop, Veronica would have died." I explained. A grave face overtook the two of them.

"But-"

"NO BUTS! DO YOU KNOW WHY SHE IS HERE!? ELLY IS HERE, BECAUSE THE CURRENT GRANDMASTERS KILLED SAURATROUS, AND MADE THE KING SO SICK, HE CAN'T LEAVE HIS FUCKING BED! SO EXCUSE ME, IF I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT I SAY OR DO TO STOP THEM!" I scolded her. She was speechless, and just stood there as Griamore stomped in behind us with Meliodas and Ban.

"Is that really true?" Asked Griamore. It seems they all heard me.

"It doesn't concern you for now. Now take Veronica and leave, you are to be reported dead to the kingdom."

"What do you me-" Griamore was interrupted by his princess.

"Understood. Please take care." She said simply, and began walking off.

"But Princess-" He was cut off again by her hand in his face.

"There will be no arguing. Now quickly, we must get going." She commanded. They got going off into the hillside.

"Bet Guila feels pretty fucking stupid now. Let's go say 'hi'.

We got back to see Guila and Jericho still in the Perfect Shell.

"So, I am to assume Veronica is dead from the blast we heard, and Griamore is mourning? I'm quite honestly surprised he has kept up this shie-" As she said it the shield fell, and they landed on the ground with a thud.

"Well speak of the devil." Said Jericho, standing up, glaring wildly at Ban. I should explain that Elly, Hawk and I are hiding a little ways away behind a rock, and only Meliodas and Ban are up there.

"Time for some action." I said quietly. I revved up my blade, but kept hiding. The sound echoed through the canyon. A terrible grinding, scraping noise filling up the silence. I saw Guila begin trembling, and take a step back. The noise continued to stir up the countryside, and Guila kept stepping back.

"What's that?" Asked Jericho. She looked at Guila and began looking worried herself.

"That is the sound of a thousand deaths. That is the sound of hatred for the living soul. That is the sound of nightmares for anyone who hears it. That is the sound... OF MADNESS!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Literally the same thing I say every time. Shits fucked, don't read M stories if you aren't M class. Also, they are getting longer, and will continue getting longer unless there is a specific reason. I also need to stop staying up so late. My vision is actually getting dizzy.**

 **Disclaimer - I still don't own the Sins. Just my OC.**

* * *

As I said my speech, I had slowly walked down from my hideout. As I got to the end, I was standing almost right in front of Guila. She had a look of fright worth more than all the money in the world. Absolutely priceless. Then she turned on a dime and sprinted away.

"Hey! Guila!" Jericho screeched. She looked back but her partner was already a small dot in the distance. I could hear her screaming for someone. Jericho gritted her teeth, then took off after her partner.

"That really took a toll on her, huh?" Asked Ban.

"It did the same thing to you." Pointed out Meliodas.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever... Where's King?" Ban said looking around.

"OH SHIT!" I jumped, and began sprinting off in the direction of in the direction of the two women. King was fighting Helbram, his best friend who has been brainwashed by the knights. I came into a clearing and saw King struggling in a fight against a large man in golden armor and a large cape.

"What is it Guila? What? That girl over there you mean?" He said as Guila was screaming bloody murder at him. He pointed to me and Guila froze, then took off running again.

"HELBRAM! WAIT!" I shouted. He cocked his head and his finger wilted.

"Well this is strange." He said simply as I stopped in front of him. I was heaving for air, I don't know how these guys run for that long without dying.

"Helbram!... S-...Stop... Wait..." I said through my wheezing.

"Breath, girl. I have all the time in the world." He waited patiently while I got my breath, and stood up.

"OK, god damn, I am a human by the name of Sage, and I'm here to tell you something that very well may change your life." He took off his helmet and showed a gruff man with an eye patch, green hair and a large beard.

"You have my attention, Young one." He said.

"OK, so, y'know how the wonder boy over there left the fairy forest and it got burned down and shit?" I said. He looked very confused, and a little annoyed.

"I am aware that the forest was destroyed, not that it was burned." He said, glaring at the fairy king.

"Oh, uh, demon thing, the red one, it came and Elaine gave Ban the fountain so he could live and kill it. Anyway-"

"WHAT!? A DEMON!?" Yelled Helbram. He looked astonished.

"Yeah sure, whatever, that's like, the most boring part of the story." I waved him off.

"BORING! THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING TRYING TO REVIVE THEM!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"That's just a stupid idea in general. Anyway, what I'm here to say, is that Ban has a very important secret, and I'm sure he'll tell you if you help us instead of the Holy Knights." He put his hand up to his chin to think.

"What would that secret have to do with me? How do I know you aren't lying?" He had a fair point.

"Well, you'll have to ask him if you want to know. It's not my place to say anything about it. But if he does tell you, promise you will stay and help us. I know you won't want to, but we do need you." I pleaded with him. He thought about it again and then threw his hands up again.

"Well, I'll just trust you on this, human. If I know what it is I might have to go do it. I'll leave it as a reward for myself." He said with a gruff laugh. There was a poof, and he turned into a young boy in a dark green suit, with his moss green hair now a bit longer. He had large beautiful wings coming from his back. He looked really cute, actually. In his hand was a small metal helmet with tiny horns and a grate to see out of. It was a very important item to him, can't remember why though. He had a large serrated green sword floating next to him as well.

"Helbram? You're just going to abandon them like that?" Asked King, getting up.

"Well, Harlequin, I don't really have any attachments to them. They were just pawns in my scheme to end humanity. And, it's very nice to see you, friend." He said with a sly smile. King began tearing up.

"HELBRAM!" He shouted, tackling his friend with a hug. They hugged for a long while, and had a small chat, King crying quite a bit.

"Well, let's get going. We need to stop the whole 'Revive the demon race' thing. That means a trip to the capital. But, we should probably check out that rumor about the iron clad monster." I said with a wink at King. He smiled back, and the rest of the group came up behind us.

"Who's this, guys?" He asked, referring to Helbram.

"This is my best friend, Helbram. He has decided to join up with us." Helbram stuck his hand out after Kings introduction, and he shook Meliodas' hand.

"A pleasure to be on your side, and with my best friend." He said with a smile. We headed back to the tavern and gave some more introductions.

* * *

"Well, it certainly is a surprise to be joining with my enemies so quickly. I must say I never expected a matter so dire to arise." Said Helbram. We were on our way into the forest to find the iron clad monster everyone has been talking about. It was actually a demon hybrid made from the blood of a demon that coincidentally, was the same demon that destroyed the fairy's forest. The demon blood was given to a Holy Knight, and he turned into a monster.

The large pig had arrived at our destination on a forest edge, and we all jumped out.

"So, where are we headed?" Asked Ban. Suddenly there was a large explosion rising in the sky. "Oh."

"Let's go! Gowther could be in trouble!" Shouted Meliodas. We all started running through the forest, Quickly coming across a large field of dead men. Meliodas bent down to one of them, and he sat up.

"The monster! It's terrible! The iron clad giant! It's too strong! Run! Run..." The man fell in Meliodas' arms, and was laid gently to the ground.

"Let's go." Meliodas said. We went off running again, and got to a clearing with Gowther and a large purple giant backed up against a wall by 5 warriors. There was a swordsman with an incredibly long katana, an archer, a knight with an owl helmet, another girl knight, and a man with a giant saw blade sword and a metal mask. He looked back at us and his eye glowed red in the black of the mask.

"It seems we have company..." He said. I walked up casually, and placed myself in front of the group.

"We would ask that you let the giant go. It will cause quite a bit of trouble if we decide to fight." I said as calmly as possible. I'm actually freaking out, this guy is fucking scary.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. You see, we were given orders to kill this thing, take it's head at all costs." He said, getting into a fighting stance. The Sins did as well, and I was left the only neutral force. The Sins all jumped in front of the large purple armored beast that they thought was Gowther. There was a stalemate, and I jumped in between them.

"WAIT!" I yelled, putting my hands out. "Gowther, off with its head." I said, looking at Allen. He tilted his head, then ran his hand up above his head faster than I could see. The monster groaned, then it's head fell into Allen's, Who had now transformed into his true form, hand. Gowther looked all around the same as Allen, but she was skinnier and had beautiful fuchsia hair.

"Gowther!? Why did you do that? Wasn't it your friend?" Asked Meliodas, shocked.

"Friend... I am unsure. But this was the most peaceful solution, as Captain Sage said." He said, handing the head to Slader, the man in the mask.

"Captain Sage?" Questioned King, slowly lowering to the ground.

"Is that not accurate? She seems to be leading this group now. If I am mistaken, I apologize." Gowther said, tilting his head at us.

"Well, I like it." I said jokingly. Suddenly I was sent flying into the cliff side. I felt my robot arm break apart, and my consciousness fading. My last sight was Ban freaking out and running over as I fell to the ground.

* * *

How was I supposed to know? She's so goddamned powerful, I thought she could take the hit!"

"She's only human, we have to treat her carefully, even if she does lose control sometimes."

"Lose control! I thought I was actually going to die back then! It's a scary goddamned powerful woman we have in our team. Maybe she should be captain."

"Not while I'm still here."

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to my room, and saw it had been completely cleaned, the dresser that had been in shambles completely fixed, the roof looking as good as new. I slowly got up, but it felt like my ribs were on fire. Looking out the window, we were in the move. I got up, and fell on the floor, unable to move my leg. Taking a look at it, I was supremely suprised I wasn't in an extreme amount of pain. My shin was snapped in two, and my knee was twisted around. I looked for my bag but I couldn't find it.

"ELLY! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I shouted to the ceiling. I heard some moving around downstairs, then footsteps on the stairs.

"What is it?" Elly said, opening the door to me on the floor. She just about lost it. "You can't get out of bed! Look at your leg! What we're you thinking!" She rushed over and helped me up into the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even realize until I fell. Why is that anyway?" I tucked up the sheets.

"It was Sir Gowther, he did something with your mind to rid you of pain. Is there anything I can do?" She sat down on the bedside.

"What happened? And where is my arm?" I asked. She away, sad in the face.

"Your arm is on your workbench, I'm sorry to say it was completely destroyed. We scavenged as much as we could, but I don't think you can fix it." She grabbed the sheets tightly, like she was responsible somehow.

"Hey, I needed to fix that thing up anyway, I think the metal was bending." I consoled her. In truth, it was absolutely fine, in fact, it was better than fine, it was virtually fucking invincible. But I didn't want her to feel bad about it. It seemed to calm her down, and she smiled at me.

"Thanks, and if you'd like to know what happened, I'll get Ban, he should explain it to you." She got up and walked downstairs after I thanked her, and I waited in the room.

Soon, the door was opened once more and Ban walked through, ducking under the door frame.

"Before you do anything, I want your blood." I said. This seemed to catch him off guard, and he took a step back.

"Look, I know your angry, but there's no need for that, really!"He was pressed against the wall.

"I'm not angry you dolt, I want you to fix me. Go put some in a glass of rum." I shooed him away, and he left downstairs. Waiting, I realized that I might take the place of Jericho as his female companion if I keep this up. He acts all strange around me, I wonder if he actually respects me. I mean, he did punch me as a best friend, so I guess that's one thing.

The door opened again and Ban walked in with a large mug if swirling alcohol. My mouth started watering as the perspiration slipped down the side, and the foam frothed up and out of the mug. I sat up, and He handed me the delicious nectar. I chugged it down, letting the intoxicating liquid fill my taste buds, and slide into my hungry gut.

After polishing off my drink, I felt my limbs begin to set themselves, moving into proper positioning until they clicked and molded. I took off the sheets and my legs were set good as new. I looked up at Ban with a big smile.

"Why is it that whenever we are gonna have a moment or something, either the bad guys show up, or you're naked?" He said getting up. I giggled, and jumped up to pull him back.

"I dunno but it's funny. On a separate note, I need you to fill a few bottles with your blood, I'm going to refill my Feel Goods, and re-name them to "Ban Blood". How's that sound? We'll be rich!" He looked at me weird, but nodded. I hugged him, then put on my dress and ran.

There was a big party going on outside, and Meliodas was catching up with Gowther while Hawk and Elly were talking about food. When I walked up to them, there was a gasp.

"How are you walking? Your leg was hanging on by a thread!" Hawk said, astonished. I shook it out and laughed.

"I got some of Bans magic ale. Cured me right up!" I joked. There was a mixed response, the best thing being a sheepishly confused laugh.

"Well, aright then. If you want some food Ban has been making a nice spread." Meliodas pointed to Ban, who had taken off his shirt in preference to an apron. He was grilling some nice looking meat on a spit while chopping veggies on a log.

"Yeah I could go for some grub." I looked around "Where's Helbram?" He wasn't anywhere to be found, and I really wanted to talk to him.

"Oh, he broke and began begging to learn that secret, but since nobody actually knew what you meant, we couldn't tell him. He ran off sulking in the forest." Jutted in King from his attempt to talk to Diane. I looked off into the large expanse of trees around us.

"He took off that way" Elly pointed off southward, and I began to take off, but Meliodas grabbed my arm.

"Before you go, we need to know what information your willing to give him." He had a grave face on, and I thought he was going to tear off my arm.

"Okay, okay, but it's some pretty heavy stuff. And King might need to sit down. I Also need your word you won't go anywhere once I tell you, okay?" I stole a glance at King, who lowered from the air into a chair. He looked smug.

"Whatever you have isn't going to make me go anywhere." I walked over to him just in case.

"The big secret, is that the Fairy King Forest is back." As expected, Kings eyes popped out of his skull, and he attempted to fly off. I grabbed the hood on his jacket and pulled him into a tight hold.

"What's the Fairy Kings Forest?" Asked Elly. Hawk made a huff and nodded next to her.

"King, care to calm your tits and explain? Or maybe Ban should." I asked, looking over to him. Ban put on a scoffed and walked into the bar.

"Why should he explain!? Whats going on, damnit!?" King was now extremely angry and was on the verge of tears.

"Can you tell the good folks what it is? Then I'll tell you more. But Ban is the only one who knows where it is." He let out a breath, and went limp.

"OK, I'm good. Let me go." He said, tapping my arm. I let go , but kept my hand in a nice grabbing range. "The Fairy King Forest is the forest of the fairies, where they have resided since it was made. My Chastiefol is made of the Great Fairy Tree, and that is where the Fountain of Youth resides. Well, it used to be." He said, glaring at the ground. Clearly he was angry with himself. I gave him a hug, and sat him down.

"Thank you, I promise, I'll get you and Helbram there. But for right now, you're our strongest member." He looked up at me in surprise, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Really? Are you just saying that?" He asked.

"I mean it. For right now, you're our best shot at beating the holy knights if peace talks break down. You and Helbram are some of the strongest members of the Seven Deadly Sins." I hugged him in tight, and I saw Diane make an audible huff. When I released him from my grasp, he was red in the face and looked delirious. Men.

"Yeah, uh, thanks... I'm, uh..." He didn't even know what was going on anymore.

"You need to go tell Diane how you feel." I whispered in his ear. He got even more red and stood up straight, staring intently at her. As he walked over and awkwardly made excuses, I began making my way into the forest to look for Helbram.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M SORRY, OKAY?" The chapter did get shorter, but at least I tried. And I brought back Helbram. So that's a win. This chapter doesn't have any intense parts, but they are coming, just you wait. This one is more for set up. The next one is good.**

 **Disclaimer - The Sins belong to the creators, and only my OC belongs to me.**

* * *

"Helbram!? Where are you Helbram!?" I walked through the forest screaming Helbrams name. I wanted to tell him about the secret, and we also needed to get going, so I need to find him. Although, I am happy he's not coming out, finding a way to tell him and make him stay and help us would be pretty hard, and ideas aren't my best quality.

After a couple minutes, I decided to head back, he would find us eventually. I turn'd back toward the way I came and began thinking up the next few scenes of the story. First, we would go to the capital, then we would bust our way through, do some more things, blah blah blah. Thinking about this was giving me a headache. I got a worse one when my foot got snagged though.

* * *

"Sage, get up. You aren't done yet."

"She isn't getting up from that one boss, I think she might be dead."

"No, I can see her breathing. That means she can keep going. Do you hear me, brat!? GET UP! YOU CAN STOP WHEN YOU'RE DEAD! BUT UNTIL THEN, GET BACK TO SHOVELING CORPSES! DO YOU HEAR ME GIRL!?"

* * *

"Hey, get up. Hey, girl, get up. HEY!" I snapped my eyes open and snatched the throat of my attacker and pinned him to the ground instinctualy. "AHH! WHAT DID I DO!?" I stared into the emerald eyes of Helbram as he glared at me.

"Uh... um..." I was at a loss for words, the small fairy boy had me lost in my mind as I thought about the little details of his face as we were in kissing distance.

"Hello? Can you get up? You're a little heavy" he said annoyed. I snapped back to reality and got up, sitting back on my hands.

"Hey!" I protested at his comment about my weight.

"Sorry, I just wanted you to get up. But really, you should go on a diet or something." He looked up, and had a pompous aura about him, but I saw a cute little smile on his face that meant he was joking.

"Well I guess the fairy's just don't have any weight at all!" I teased back at him, and to add insult to injury, I charged him, thrusting him up into the air with ease. I think I might be right, he really doesn't have any weight at all.

"Hey! You'll damage my wings!" He shouted back. I laughed and put him back down. "You know what? You're not bad. For a human." He said, and gave a little smile as he pouted at me. He looked at me, and smiled back, a small, suppressed smile. It was depressing. I grabbed his hand and began leading him back to the others.

"C'mon you! We have important duty things to be doing!" I made a large and expressive walking motion, pulling him along. He stopped and I turned to look at him.

"Hey, uh, I know I said I'd wait... but... I really need to know what it is you were talking about. It's haunting me."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. The Forest is back, that's all." I dismissed him, pulling him along.

"Oh. I'm not sure what that means..." He came along beside me.

"It will in time. But, do you have a girlfriend?"

* * *

We got back to the tavern and it seemed everyone was just waiting for us.

"Hey, are we all ready?" I asked, walking through the door with Helbram.

"Yeah, but, where are we going to go now? there's not much to do, we don't have any leads." King said very nonchalant as he floated on his pillow.

"Yeah, I mean, I was supposed to steal the sword hilt and do the ritual, but... I didn't do that." Helbram said behind me. I thought through all the things that happen in the story, and their right. I don't really know what I need to do next. I scanned the room, and my eye caught on Meliods' sword hilt, then on Elly. Then on the lack of Meliods' new sword he should have gotten from her.

"Elly, did you ever talk to Cain? Wait. What even happened after I passed out? What about the monster?" I made a quick walk over to a table next to Elly for a story.

"Well, after you passed out, we immediately took you back to the tavern. Why would I meet Cain, and why would you want to know about the monster?" She seemed very confused about this. I looked around and noticed that everyone did. Everyone... But Gowther.

"GOD DAMNIT GOWTHER! WHAT THE FUCK!?" I jumped up and slammed my hand on the table.

"Woah! Calm down, Sage! What's going on?" King floated down to console me but I pushed him back.

"GOWTHER! God fucking damnit! Why didn't you say anything to anyone? You know what? I don't fucking care, everyone leave, spread out and find it!" I shouted at them, not giving them a chance to react.

"Wait, find what?" Asked Meliodas.

"What do you think dumb ass? The monster! Go fucking find it, it's not where you left it." I pointed at Ban" Ban, look closely, there will be a small growth that's purple and has little tentacle things. Use your magic to take it off the beast." He gave a quick nod and ran off out the door. "Meliodas, back him up as best you can." He followed suit with Ban and ran off after him.

"What do you need us to do?" Asked Helbram. He looked serious as ever. It was cute.

"Never change~" I said dreamily to myself.

"What?"

"Uh... Nothing, does anyone here know anything at all about electricity?" I asked them. There was a general shake of their heads.

"I kno-"

"Shut up Gowther." I interrupted him. He gave a salute and sat back down.

"OK, so how about me and King look for the monster from above, since we can fly?" Asked Helbram. I nodded and they took off.

"I'll get some food going." Said Hawk, and Elly went to help him, leaving me to myself. I decided to go upstairs and inspect my arm, since I didn't have anything else to do. I walked upstairs and came up to the desk, and found it in a million pieces, all put vaguely where they would be if put together. I sighed, but got to work, pulling out my welding torch and a couple other scraps and tools, I put together an arm so wobbly I was scared to put it on. I think it might explode if I try to connect to it.

"God damnit, whatever." I put it down on the workbench and walked downstairs to find Cain sitting in the bar telling Elly about Liz, Meliodas' old girlfriend.

"She died on that fateful day, and he hasn't been the same ever since. Give this to Meliodas, and make sure he takes it. He will need it." Cain handed a small sword to Elly, just the right size for Meliodas.

"Alright, I'll make sure to give it to him right away!" Elly said, resolve in her voice. She got up, and bolted out the door.

"I have to go after her now, don't I?" I said, walking over and sitting down next to Cain.

"Only if you think she can't survive on her own power." He said cryptically.

"Fuck."

* * *

I found her wandering the forest aimlessly, and scared her when I grabbed her.

"Ah!" She jumped, almost falling down.

"Relax, it's just me. What were you planning on doing?" I asked her. She stared blankly at me for a second.

"I was going to find Sir Meliodas and give him this sword." She said simply.

"Alright, Alice in Wonderland, what would you do if he was already fighting the monster? How are we supposed to find them in the first place?" I asked her. She seemed to either be caught up on my reference or actually just dumbfounded. "Thats what I thought. Make a plan before you rush off without thinking." I gave her a smile, then put my hand to my mouth and whistled loudly into the sky, and a couple seconds later, Helbram arrived above us.

"What's up?" He asked.

"You are, silly. Where is Meliodas?" I joked.

"He's fighting the monster with the others. Ban insists on just stealing it's heart because he can't find the thing you were talking about." He explained. "Come on, they are just over this hill." He began flying off. We followed him, and came across King freaking out about some frozen pieces on the ground while Meliodas and Ban argued and fought the beast. Helbram flew over to King and blocked an attack. Elly and I ran over to Meliodas.

"Sir Meliodas! We brought a sword for you!" Elly yelled, distracting Meliodas and causing him to be flown off into a rock by a devastating punch.

"I don't want it!" He yelled back, running into the fight, and getting knocked back again.

"Ban, how have you not found the parasite yet? It should be in plain sight!" I was getting really annoyed at this so called master theif.

"I don't know! I don't see any squiggly purple parasites!" He took a closer look at the beast, and then made an exclaimed sigh.

"Did you find it now? The sweet potato thing?" I asked him. He nodded, and sent his nuns chucks flying into the air toward the beast, and it glowed a bright purple before coming back with a disgusting blob attached to it. Ban caught and squished it in his hand, and the beast slowly faded, leaving a passed out middle aged man.

"Well, that solves that." Said Helbram.

We took the guy back to the tavern, and placed him in a chair once he woke up. There was a brief explanation on who he was, the father of Guila and her younger brother, Zeal. He was given a prototype of the demon blood, and went berserk on a mission, killing all his teammates and turning into the beast from before.

"Well, I need to get to the nearest town with an armor smith before we do anything else. I don't have the materials to fix my arm." I said, walking upstairs.

"We'll go back to Vanya, then make a raid on the capital. Sound good?" Proposed Meliodas.

"Nah."

"Not my fight."

"Eh..." Came the reply of his teammates. It all seemed early familiar, but I wasn't sure what happened until Elly made a stand near the door. She was about to be kidnapped. I ran down the stairs and grabbed Ban by the scruff if his collar.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" He protested. I ignored it and threw him at Elly the second a mage appeared next to her.

"Hahaha-" She began, before being interrupted by the large flashy dressed man. They both barreled out the door and I heard a slam.

"Don't move!" I heard Diane's voice outside. We all rushed outside to see what happened, and we saw Diane with her hand slammed onto the witch. She was named Vivian, and had a huge, creepy crush on Gilthunder. That was the only reason she was doing this, she couldn't actually see what she was doing to the country.

"Nooo! You're ruining everything!" She pouted. I turned to see Meliodas helping Elly up, and Ban wasn't really paying attention.

"Let her go, she doesn't know what's really happening." I said, waving Diane away. She looked skeptical, but got up.

"What were you planning on doing?" Asked King.

"Well, I was planning on THIS!" She jumped up towards Elly, intent on grabbing her, but I stuck my arm out for a coat hang, and pulled her into a choke hold.

"I suggest you don't try that again." I said forebodingly. She made a few more whines and moans about how we foiled her schemes to get with Gilthunder. After an interrogation on the road, we arrived back at Vanya. I immediately took off, having packed up my stuff already. I took Hawk too, since he was with me last time.

"Don't you think we should have said something before leaving?" He asked. We didn't really, I just left and Hawk was there too.

"Maybe, but they know what's up. I just need the tools really. Maybe I'll just take the smiths stuff." I said to myself.

"Woah there! You can't be seriously thinking like that!?" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hmm? oh... uh... no. Just uh, just joking." I said, not joking at all. It was a tough life for me, I guess I still need some work. We walked up to the Smith who was working his shift, literally, he was making a shifter. I slapped him on the back and scared him into dropping it into a bucket of water.

"Ahhh! What the hell!?" He screamed. It seemed like his Irish accent had gotten even worse somehow.

"I broke it. Well, more accurately, my friend broke it. But bottom line, it's broken."

"Gah, you again. What's broken, your arm?" Jesus, it's like I'm talking to an Irish mobster.

"Yeah, I need to fix it." I said, pulling out a large cloth out of my back pack and placing on the table. I unfolded it to reveal the broken shattered pieces of robotic wonder.

"Wow. You really meant it when you said it was broken. Well, we can get it working again, I'm sure of it!" He said cheerily.

"Nah. I'll just make a new one." I said, anti climactic.

"A new one! But it was so hard to make last time!" Protested Hawk.

"What to you care, you lazy hog, you didn't do anything!" I threw back at him.

"Yes I did! I held the water, and I carried you when you were drunk!" He said, proud of himself.

"Fine, you win this time." I said with a playful glare. Then I grabbed out my storage box and got a bunch more of that space metal. There was a lot of it from that raid.

"OK, so how are we gonna do this?" Asked the Smith.

"With a montage and lazy writing."


	10. Chapter 10

**The M means mature! If you don't want to see explicitly detailed scenes of gore and profanity, don't read this. Or at the very least don't complain at me later. Alright, this one is where the crazy starts, just you wait. I made sure that I gave some more description as well, I notice my other stories are a bit lacking**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own the Sins. They, and any attachments they have, belong to the creators, I only own my OC and her back story.**

* * *

After we completed my new arm, at least two times cooler than my old one too, we made our way back to the tavern.

"Wow, you really went all out on that, didn't you?" Asked Hawk.

"Hell yeah, I did. I don't want it breaking from one lousy hit again." It was much better reinforced this time, and had more moving parts, introducing a cannon, and a few more plates and armor pieces for protection. It has another function as well, the metal can now easily detach and reattach, for quick and adaptable handling, along with a shield that pops out from the hand. All in all it's the shit. We arrived at the tavern and I waved 'hello' with my new specs.

"Sup guys? Have any scraps for me?" Asked Hawk, making his way up to the counter and sitting down in front of his bowl.

"No, but we have gotten some information about why Gilthunder is acting strange." Said King.

"Apparently he's being watched at all times, and if he slips up, a monster will kill the princess." Added Helbram.

"Yeah, a little lizard for Elly's sister, and a crow for Gilthunder." I said, flopping down into a chair. Meliodss brought me a drink, and I realized that everyone was here, and not with the prisoner.

"Hey, just one more thing." Said Elly.

"She kinda got away, and is now going to inform the capital on our plan to attack." Finished Meliodas, smiling like an idiot. I spit wine in his face.

"For one thing, Wine is disgusting, and for a second thing, You're a failure at life and everything in it." I said, splashing the rest of my drink in his face. "Why would you let her do anything that looked remotely suspicious without some sort of torture, and why the hell were you discussing our plans next to her!" He had completely shut down after what I said, and walked over to Elly, putting his head in her skirt.

"She's scary..." He said, muffled.

"CAPTAIN!" Screeched Diane, shoving her face through the window. It splintered off, and I just sighed. Grabbing my vacuum from my waist, I sprayed some dust on Diane and she shrunk down to human size. After carrying her in, and having her put on a lovely dress, she sat down to join the conversation.

"It's much easier to talk to you guys when I'm your size, I get cramps when I have to lay down and look in the window." She said, stretching.

"I bet, it looks super uncomfortable." I agreed.

"Hey, just wondering, do you guys have any idea how long that lasts?" Asked Helbram.

"Well, it stayed through the entire fighting festival until you guys ended your attack, so I say it's a pretty long time." Replied Ban.

"Well, I'd say it looks very cute, seeing you at this size." Said King dreamily. I could see Diane's cheeks begin puffing up and King freaked out. "Not to say your not cute when your big! Well, not big, but-oh man!" This gave the room a laugh.

"Well, changing the subject, how is Guila's dad doing? Is he still resting?" I asked.

"Well, I'd say I'm doing just fine." Came a voice from the stairwell. I looked over and Dale was walking just fine.

"You look pretty good for a monster." Joked Ban.

"Dude, too soon." I scolded him.

"Oh, it's quite alright. I guess it is pretty weird seeing a former enemy as a friend." He laughed. Helbram made a small cough and we all chuckled a little.

"Well, now that you're up, how about we get moving? The Capital won't siege itself." Said Meliods.

"Where's Oslow?" I said out of nowhere. Oslow was a huge green and black dog owned by King, and had transportation powers and could fly and stuff.

"Oh, um.." King stuttered, taken off guard.

"Oslow? You mean that fur ball that always used to follow you around? How do you know about him, Sage?" Laughed Helbram.

"She knows a lot of things, she's a -" I jumped up and slammed my hands on the table.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SAY GYPSY!"

"-Smart... Woman..." Ban finished, slightly scared.

"Anyways, yes, he is a Black Hound, and I never introduced him because his favorite food is Ham." King said, glancing at Hawk. "I can call him now, if you want..." He offered.

"Yeah, we need to go pretty quick anyway." I said, getting up.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Asked Elly. I didn't stop, and continued upstairs.

"Oslow has teleporting abilities, anything he eats can be transported anywhere. He can also become larger and smaller." King explained. But I didn't care. I already knew. I'm pooped.

* * *

"Danny is on his way. We need a game plan."

"Do we have the fronting?"

"Are you kidding? If we had money we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"

"OK, well, if we plan on living through the rest of the week..."

"I know. We need her."

* * *

God, my nightmares are weird and foreboding. I got up from my bed and began packing up my backpack with all my stuff. After I had everything, I walked downstairs find the tavern empty. Everyone had already left. I walked outside and we were actually at the capital. I took off in a run toward the city.

* * *

When I arrived it seemed the invasion had only just started, so I continued running through the streets until I found a stand-off between us and the enemy. There was Gowther, King, Helbram, Oslow, and Diane against Howzer, Gilthunder, Dreyfus (the other grand master, beside Hendrickson), Guila, and Jericho. I ran up from behind the enemy, and slid to a stop, taking a knee, and putting out my arm. The hand fell back, and metal shifted on my arm to take the shape of a large shield. Then, the front opened up into a large cannon, and two prongs fell from the front, slamming loudly into the ground. This caught the attention of Dreyfus, who turned and began screaming about me. I ignored it, and took a heavy stance, then slammed my hand down on a protruding metal piece.

*KA-KA BOO-DOOM*

The cannon fired, and there was a huge explosion right next to Dreyfus, blasting a huge radius around them. The shockwave hit me hard, and the prongs dug deep into the ground as I was pushed back, my shield bombarded with rubble. When the dust cleared, I got up, retreating the shield back and putting my hand out. I looked out to see a humongous slab of rock put up, and it crumbled to bits to reveal my teammates.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Screamed King, he seemed frightened and shooken up. He flew up to me and began freaking out.

"Hey, shouldn't you be seeing if your girl is okay?" I said, interrupting him. He turned, looking at Diane. Then he glared at me, and began flying back over to check on her. I made my way over to them to see what was happening. Before I could though, a large piece of rubble was thrown at me. I barely had enough time to deflect it with my shield. The grand master had apparently blocked all the damage for his teammates, and only sustained minor injuries.

"A valiant effort, but I'm afraid it was for nought. My will is un-breaking, and I will not be taken down by such a petty attack." He boasted, walking down the crater toward me.

"Well, it's a good thing I have more." I said, readying another shot. Before I could fully prepare he sprinted toward me, and grabbed my arm. Fuck, this guy is scary. I quickly shut the metal on his hand, trapping him, then throwing a sucker punch. It didn't do anything but make him angry.

"Your foolish attempts at magic are nothing compared to things I've seen." He said, getting close to my face, sneering.

"That's probably because I don't use magic." I began overcharging my Byzantine crystal, causing it to send a huge electric shock into the metal. It zapped the ever living shit out of the both of us. I was used to it, having worked with the stuff for years, but he probably hadn't ever been shocked with real electricity in his life, only magic. He was fried, and fell limp. I reeled back my arm and flung it into the ground, releasing him to hit the ground hard enough to bounce. I looked over to see The rest of our enemies had joined us, but Gilthunder was gone. I decided it was time to apologize.

"HOWZER! GUILA! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" I shouted at them. Guila looked scared, and Howzer looked angry, but Jericho looked hopeful. I stopped in front of them, and Guila took a step back while Howzer glared menacingly.

"What do you want, monster?" He spat. I wanted to cream this little shit, but I needed to patch things up.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what I did. To both of you, I didn't have control, and I didn't think of the consequences, or the future while I did it. I have been immature and self centered, but I hope you can bring yourselves to forgive me, at least in time." That was probably the sincerest apology I have ever made I my life.

"Sure, no problem." Said Howzer, now a large smile plastered on his face.

"I forgive you as well. It is nice to be on your side." Guila said warmly. This could not be real. People don't just forgive each other like that. Although, this is an alternate reality or whatever, and they have been supporting an evil terrorist plot, so...

"Alright, pleased to meet you guys. My name is Sage, and I am afraid that's all I can say for now. Does anyone have a plan?" I asked.

"The captain is fighting Hendrickson, Ban has disappeared, and Elly and Hawk were with them." King informed us. I looked around and saw an explosion in the distance. But it didn't have my immediate attention, as out of the corner of my eye I saw a Dreyfus about to throw a nasty sucker punch. I barely dodged, and he rebounded with a back hand, putting me on the ground.

"That was a nasty trick, but not nearly enough to beat me." He said, preparing to fight all of us. I shook off the hit, and got up, putting my hand out to Diane.

"Me, King and Helbram will deal with this. The rest of you, go help Meliodas." I said.

"But-" She tried to argue.

"No buts, get going." I interrupted.

"Fine, but I expect you come back alive." She said, and turned to run. I flipped out my Shield, and the fairy boys readied their weapons.

"Do you really believe that the three of you can beat me? Or that I'll just let your friends go?" He took a lunge at Diane. "MY POWER IS UNMATCHED, I WILL NOT LET YOU INSULT ME! PIERCE!" He shouted. Almost immediately he was behind Diane, and she fell to the ground, a large hole in her stomach.

"NOOOOOO!" Screamed King. He began a rampage against Dreyfus, but it was ineffective. Dreyfus easily blocked all the attacks, and jumped up beside King in an instant, and punched him to the ground. Helbram and I went in, he gave support with his serrated sword while I did my best to deflect Dreyfus' attacks. I didn't want a direct hit though, I had no idea what would happen if I did. He was powerful, and I was afraid my arm would shatter upon impact. I caught sight of King, and he was floating next to Diane, focussing his power, I'm assuming into his fourth configuration, which heals and protects. Dreyfus stopped, and there was a break in the conflict.

"So, the mad woman of the Sins doesn't find me worthy of her true power? I have heard the tales of your treachery. Unforgiving and brutal, killing any who get in your way. Might I ask why you don't give me the pleasure of your true power?" He taunted. I wasn't going to tell him, but honestly I'm scared of what will happen. Going into a rampage had only brought trouble all this time, I don't want to make another mistake.

"So, your just going to be silent? At least be decent enough to give me an answer!" He really wanted to fight me at my best.

"No. It's not worth the risk." I said, denying him.

*But it's much more fuuun!*

"No! I can't!" The voices, I thought they were gone!

*C'mon, just let it go... You know you want to! You know you need to!* The gritty voice if the madman in me was fighting for release, I fell to my knees, clutching my head as the voices bombarded me with taunts and jests.

"Leave me alone! I can't! I can't lose any more friends! Leave me alone!" I screamed. They haven't come since I was in the wastelands.

"Sage, are you alright?" I heard from Helbram. I needed something to hang onto, in order to come back, but there was only clanging, fighting, the sounds sinking me in deeper.

*He needs your help!*

*We won't hurt him!*

*Let go!*

*Let go!* The voices screamed at me, begging to be let out. I heard a ruffling near me, pulling on my back pack. suddenly my vision was covered by a helmet, and I realized what happened.

"NOOO! DON'T DO IT!" I screamed, trying to take off the helmet. I was refused my advances, and then I was pushed to the ground as the person behind me was flung away. Dreyfus picked me up by the scruff of my collar and raised me into the air.

"SHOW ME! SHOW ME YOUR POWER!" He shouted. I closed my eye as I let my body go. There wasn't any escape now. The helmet was changing, and the sad refined side morphed. The mouth grew into a closed smile as stitches lined in and out, the eye opened, cracking open quickly. The mask dug rods into my eye, connecting to the pocket watch as it wrenched it out of my socket. The lightning of madness encircled it, crackling like magic. It hurt! The pain was unbearable as it dug into my face to secure a tight grip.

I began weeping as the mask shoved a thick cord into my neck, connecting to my spine. The broken horn began leaking a creeping green fire, and it blew out in a fury as it took a similar shape as a devils horn. My tears had moved down the mask, and I saw as Dreyfus took on a surprised and frightened look. He dropped me and took a few steps back, and as I looked up, the mask had made it's final change. The pocket watch was fully integrated into the mask, and was glowing a sickly green like the fire.

The pocket watch slowly flipped over, and then like something out of a horror movie, it opened. The watch had an eye on it, and it blinked a few times as the new eye grew adjusted to existing. It was a large, mainly normal looking eye, but the pupil was just a pinhole, and the same light green covered it as veins. I was crying deeply, but the only part of me that showed it was my real eye. The rest of my body radiated insanity, and Dreyfus was visibly scared.

"What kind if madness is this? It is nothing like the reports!" He said, readying his sword. I raised up my arm and looked deeply into it, then took out my shield. The shield then flipped out huge blades, sharper than any sword, and began spinning them at incredible speeds. My madness infused eye continued to look longingly at the saw, then looked over at Dreyfus. The piercing gaze shook his bones, and he took a step back as I took one forward.

"Sage?" Came Helbram from behind me. I made no acknowledgment of him, and continued my walk toward Dreyfus.

"So, do you plan on fighting for real now? Or are you to continue your folly attempt to fight without magic?" He had a death wish, I swear.

"No... No magic..." A low scratchy voice escaped my lips.

"Do you mock me? I am one who rejects dreams and ideals. I crush everything and push forward! From my will to walk the path to supremacy, I draw my power, Break! I will not waver or hesitate in my path to supremacy. I blast away anything that stands before me!" He thrust out his sword, and flew towards me with a killing intent. I sidestepped, not even expressing any effort in the dodge. Dreyfus attempted a side slash, But it was easily reflected.

"What's happening? It's as if Dreyfus were merely a student!" Exclaimed Howzer. I took a glance over at them, and Diane had been fully recovered, and while King fauned over her the others watched our fight unfold.

"What's the matter, you have been quite quiet. Is it that you no longer respect me?" He taunted. A punch sent me back through the air, and I stuck the shield out to land on. I pushed up off the ground and landed on my feet. Dreyfus took another lunge, and slammed into my arm, but I put the shield up for a block and threw up his sword for a slash across his stomach. But he used his other hand to slam down on my shield, sending it into the ground, causing me to flip upward. I used it to my advantage and gripped his sword between my feet, twisting it out of his grasp. It flew off into the ground and I twisted sideways to get back on my feet. He slammed into the ground where I just was, and sent up a dust cloud.

Retreating a short distance, I set up my cannon for a second use, but instead of firing it from there, I opened the cannon and sprinted toward Dreyfus. He tried to grab me, but I jumped, dodging him, and kicked off from his shoulders, propelling into the air. I did an acrobatic twist in the air to point the cannon down at him.

"Then, as said unto him, Put up again thy sword into his place: for all they that take the sword shall perish with the sword." I quoted in a deep scratchy voice, and fired the cannon straight into Dreyfus' face, causing me to fly off into the air. (The cannon fired high emission proton energy, contained in a dark matter shielding to direct the energy.) The cannon fired off a huge amount of green energy, and was followed by a ferocious shock wave that was much worse than before. I landed a few tens of meters away, and began setting up my shield into the ground. I slammed the lever again, and it fired a large ball of compressed dark matter, about the size of a tennis ball, and it landed in the hole with Dreyfus. The resulting explosion was comparable with a nuclear payload, compressed into a 20 meter radius straight up and down. It caused a huge column of green fire to drill into the ground, and sent debris all the way out into the city.

Dreyfus climbed out of the large hole, burned and broken, absolutely crushed.

"If you think that's enough to beat me... Then you've got anoth-" I walked up to him, grabbed him by the hair and raised him to my face.

"No Magic." I said before I sliced off his head. The Sins began screaming bloody murder, and rushed over to stop me.

"SAGE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" King yelled, putting a hand on my shoulder.

'No! Don't get closer!' I screamed at them with my consciousness. I picked up King by his scruff and buzzed up my saw.

"Stay away..." I said, putting the blade up to his throat.

'NO! DON'T HURT HIM! PLEASE! NOOOO!' I shouted at the madness, refusing to let it hurt my friends.

"STAY OUT OF THIS! YOU COULDN'T HANDLE IT!" I stumbled, and yelled to myself.

'YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT THEM!' I shouted back, I couldn't let him win!

I threw King to the ground, and shouted "YOU SAID NOT TO HURT THE GREEN ONE! I NEED THIS! LET ME HURT THEM! LET ME HEAR THE SCREAMS! YOU NEVER HAVE ANY FUN ANYMORE!" I hit myself over the head.

'YOU CAN'T KILL WHOEVER YOU WANT TO! IT'S MY BODY, MY RULES! YOU GOT DREYFUS, LET ME HAVE THEM!' I argued back at him. Ferris taught us that the best way to beat ourselves was to negotiate. And to never think of the madness as someone else, it exists in us, as us.

"FINE! BUT I WANT MORE THAN THAT NEXT TIME!" I felt the weight release, but my helmet wasn't coming off. After just a minute I had gained full control of myself, but my mask was still connected. I tapped on it, trying to release it. Suddenly it released, and the mask opened from the middle, the crack separating and it folded down, and my watch eye closed around it, blinked, and flipped back into my eye. I reached in, trying to take my eye out but it was stuck, still connected by the pipes. I turned around to see the Sins all confused and concerned. King still on the ground, Helbram bent down to pick him up.

Helbram glared at me."That was unacceptable." Things weren't going to get easier from here.

"Then you know my pain. My struggle in life." I turned back, and began walking away. I couldn't stand to look at him when he was angry at me, It hurt. I needed space, and I needed help, and I didn't know what had to come first. It was all so hard! How do people stand having to think about all this stuff! The whole 'oh, I shouldn't kill that guy' was so annoying sometimes. I had to fight my every fiber to not take of someone's limb on a daily basis, and I just wanted to let go!

*Then let us handle it* I heard the voices chuckle.

*No one needs to 'live', what's the point in trying to make them?* It was getting harder and harder to argue with them, and I racked my brain for any place I could just let them do what they wanted.

*Everyone dies eventually* They said *Just let nature take it's course!* They're right, technically. Who was I to decide what happened and when? It was the Almighty man upstairs who gave us the choice to do what we want!

*Yes, it was his choice! Let us have some fun!* Huh, fun... What does that mean anyway? Doing something because you want to? No, that's not right. Maybe it's doing something because you want to. On the other hand, doing something because you want to is a fair definition. I just realized something I don't know. Maybe this girl can tell me.

"Little girl? Has anyone ever told you the definition of insanity?"


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter! This one is very, VERY, intense. It involves psychological breaking and torture, along with mutilation. You have been warned. But, *turns Fab meter to 11* We have a new character! Yes, I decided to add a new character for fun since it was getting a little stale and because I wanted to, so there.**

 **Disclaimer - I'm tired, of these god damn things, that I don't god damn own! For real though, all of the Sins and their related content belong to the creators, I only own my two OC's, and their backgrounds.**

* * *

"AAAAAAHHH!" A small girl screamed as a large, muscle bound woman bent down in front of her. As the woman asked a simple question, her robe fluttered behind her, and her blood red hair blew along with it. A huge monster had appeared in front of her, and the woman stood up to stare it down. The woman's fake eye began vibrating intensely, and pipes erected from it, digging into her skin. The small gold pocket watch was slowly flipped over, and opened, metal flipping out of it to reveal a mask. The mask fully engulfed her head, and revealed a grisly sight. The watch then opened again, revealing a metal eye that twitched to the sight of the monster. The woman looked up to the large purple beast, and smiled wide on one side of the mask, stitches snapping and stretching to reveal scarred yellow teeth. They were crooked and pointed, and gave a clear sign of decay as they began leaking green flames.

The woman gave a small chuckle as she stared down the beast, and as she shed a single tear out if her candy colored eye, she asked the question again. The monster responded with a raged outcry, slamming a fist down on the woman. She blocked it with a single hand, and suddenly the large fist above her disappeared, leaving a stump on the monsters arm. It screeched loudly, and was followed by the large explosion as the sound caught up. Windows shattered and the building shuttered as the sound traveled through the sky. The woman smiled wider, and asked the question again. The monster replied with it's other fist, graciously offering another lamb. It followed the first. The woman asked the question one last time, and the monster gave a final shout of pain and rage before it charged the woman. She gave a simple sentence, and cut the beast in two. It landed to the ground on each of her sides, spraying purple blood onto the woman. She gave back a large amount of laughter, filling the streets with as much noise as there was blood. Men, women and children ran past her as she listened to the pain and horror around her. Three more monsters came in after the people before, and stopped in front of the carcass of their own.

The woman stopped cackling, looking solemnly to the ground, then at the monsters. She gave her single question, then waited. With no response, she fired of a small glowing orb from her arm. She killed all three monsters. Then walked away as the orb landed on their corpses, and blew up. She smiled, walked over to a small alleyway where the girl from before had hidden. There was a boy standing in front of her, pointing a frail stick at her while yelling. The woman walked up to him, and bent down to look at him. He raised the stick to hit her, and then became a bloody pulp on the ground and walls. She walked past the crimson that painted the alleyway, organs popping under her boots. The girl was backing up slowly, crying pitifully as the woman bent down to look her in the eye. The small girl fell to the ground after tripping on a small stone, and the woman bent her head down. She snatched the small girls arm with her prosthetic limb, and raised the girl up to her feet. The small girl refused to give in, and fought to get out of the tight grasp. It tightened on her frail arm, breaking the delicate skin and shattering the thin bones. The small girl screamed in agony as she fell limp in the grasp. The woman shot her hand out and crushed the small child's throat, and forced her eyes into the green, mechanical gaze. The small girl was silenced by the hand on her throat, and stared in fear as her fragile grasp on reality was shattered like glass has the woman asked her a single question.

The girl didn't know how to answer, completely forgotten by her soul as she let her pupils go blank. The woman frowned, and slapped the girl, bringing her back. The small girl began crying again as the metal biting into her arm grew tighter, shifting the bones in her arm even further out if place. The woman halted the advances by snatching the girls throat again, and facing the small head back toward the burning fire in the woman's eye. The woman brought the girls face even closer, and asked her question once more, the metal in her eye shifting around as it looked for what it was seeking. The small girl stopped, limp in the grasp, and her tears dried up. The girl looked directly into the eye, and grew a fire in her own as she found her legs, standing up on her own feet. The small girl looked right into the fearsome spinning contraption as it radiated around her being. She ignored the scorching she felt as the green flames licked her delicate cheek... and smiled. Then she giggled, then she laughed. She began to laugh as crazily as the woman who was torturing her. She laughed and laughed, finding hilarity in this horrid situation. She found pain the most enjoyable experience ever, but also found it excruciating and terrible. Wasn't that funny!? Doesn't that make you want to laugh!? The hilarity of all of it! It was just the best thing ever! It was so fun!

Huh, fun. What does that mean, anyway?

* * *

"SAGE! WHAT HAP- SAGE! STOP!" Helbram ran into the small alleyway, and stopped to see me crouched in front of a small girl, the both of us laughing. The small girl fell to the ground as I let her arm go, and continued to laugh on the ground. I stood up, and turned around, the mechanical eye piece spinning violently as it processed the person in front of me.

"Did you need something, Green?" I asked. He took a step back when he saw my arm covered in the small child's blood, and the child rolling around with a snapped arm

"I need you to explain why you have broken that child's arm!" He yelled. I turned to the child, then stared at him blankly. "SAGE!"

"Oh, I see. You think you're talking to Sage." I said, walking past him. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sage- or, whoever you are, I need-" I grabbed his hand in a vice and brought his face to mine.

"I understand that Sage has a deep feeling for you, so I will give you a second chance. Do not waste it." I threatened him. He let go of my shoulder, and backed up, stepping into the gore on the ground. He looked behind to see the small girl had gotten up to follow me, and when he tried to stop her, she glared at him and hissed. I continued to walk away, followed closely by the smiling girl. She hid behind me as I slayed beast after beast, both of us reveling in the bloody after effects. I began to understand a fundamental part of insanity, is that you can't rely on it to be violent all the time. My insanity had a soft side, and it cared about me in some form or another. I decided to just let myself have fun, no matter what happened, I wouldn't do a thing. So I curled up in my subconscious, and waited.

It was about five hours before I was given back control, and if my count is right, there were forty casualties, and not all of them were monsters.

"Sage, I'm done. Thanks." I said, sitting in a chair in the Boar Hat. I was slowly given back control, and the mask retreated into my pocket watch. I fell into my hands, finally in my own body. I think of the things that I've done to those people. Those poor people, I begin weeping, tears falling into my hands as I look at them, blood stained and shaking. I look up as a smaller hand is put on mine, and see the small girl has stopped laughing as she looks at me with worry. She has made a connection with me, the traumatic experience leaving her shattered mind grabbing at whatever power she sees. I seem to be a parent for her now. I see her clothes, and wonder if she was an orphan before this. That boy... I just... I have to take care of her now. I owe it to her.

"Hey, do you have a name?" I ask her. She frowned in thought, then shook her head. I turn my gaze to her other arm, she wasn't moving it, and it was bending in the middle of her forearm. It was bleeding as well, and had severe bruising. Her neck was also bruised, I can't believe I did this to this small girl. I can't believe she isn't dead. She gives me a large sincere smile, and it makes me feel better, before I remember what I did again. I pick her up, and carry her to my room. She hangs on tight to my blood soaked robe, and as I walk into my room she makes a small whine as I had accidentally grabbed her arm. I put her down on my bed, and dug around in my backpack for my drugs. I found them, and began pulling out anything that might help. I had the basics, like weed, some coke, several ounces of heroin, and... here we go. I took out my bag of tranquilizers and got out a needle, then walked back over to the girl. I bent down, and looked her in the eye.

"Look, I'm going to inject you with a tranquilizer, then take off your arm. If you really, really don't want that, tell me now." She gave a thumbs up, and I sighed. "Alright baby, see you in a little bit then." I put the needle in her arm and injected the drug. She wobbled, then fell over into my arms. I picked her up and laid her down on my workbench, pushing aside my other projects. I watched as she laid there, peacefully sleeping, and she began snoring softly. "I'm so sorry." I said, and revved up my saw, then slowly lowered it onto her upper forearm. The saw broke through her skin, and blood began spraying out, covering the room. I got to bone, and it made a horrid screech as the metal bit through it. I continued, blood now spraying everywhere as I hit a thick nerve. She would die of blood loss at this point, so I quickly shoved down as hard as I could and cut through the rest if the arm. It fell off, and I shoved a rag onto the lost appendage as I grabbed a Feel Good and stabbed it into her heart. The skin began growing over her lost limb, and quickly became a stump.

I sighed heavily, beginning to hyperventilate, and walked back into a wall, sliding down it. She would wake up in several hours, so I willed myself up, and picked her up to lay her on the bed. After I sat next to her, I wept for a short time, then got up to build her a new arm. I got all my stuff and walked outside, but stopped in front to get my box out. I flipped through it until I found what I wanted, and a small disk appeared on the ground. It was about two meters in diameter, and when I bent down and pressed a small blue button, a turret began shimmering into existence. Holograms turned into reality as it transferred a turret from my SSS to right here. I placed down three more around the perimeter if the Boar Hat, and made my way into town to find a blacksmith.

* * *

As I got into town, I saw Ban, King, and Helbram running through the city taking the purple sweet potato things off the demons. I ignored them, and continued my search. Eventually I found a blacksmith near the edge if the city, and began working. There were a few monsters that came along to try and destroy me, but I just put a couple turrets down to kill them. I had just about finished when I realized I didn't put any weapons on it. I realize she's a small girl, but if she's going to hanging around us, she's probably going to want something. I took it apart just a bit, and looked through my box for anything to put on it. She wouldn't be getting into any fist fights, but if she is I'll put this on it... Looking through, I found something I haven't seen in a long time, and I wasn't sure if she could even use it.

I decided to try it, and put the small hand gun onto the arm, letting it come out from the wrist. I found three small knives, and put them on the top, so she could put them out like Wolverine. While looking through, I found something I might try using. It was a huge revolver, with more stopping power than a nuke launcher. It was giant, shiny, and engraved with all sorts of things. The most prominent thing, was that the barrel was a large dogs head, giving the look that it shot bullets from its mouth. There were engravings of large robots, and the hammer was a dog tag, with the name 'Lincol'. This was Ferris' revolver.

It was caller Heart Breaker, and the reason it was so powerful was because it lined each shot with the same proton energy that is in my cannon. He had a hard time using it because of the recoil, and he was the strongest guy in the wastelands. One time, someone stole it from him in a fight, when he fired it and his hand came off. I have my robot arm, and I'm confident I'll have trouble with it. Anyway, I finished the arm, and even attached the sling for Heart Breaker onto my robes. I grabbed the arm, and recalled my turrets, then ran back to the Boar Hat.

* * *

I found several killed animals surrounding the tavern, and decided to take them inside for food. After I put them in the kitchen, I made my way upstairs to find the girl sitting up in bed, with The Wind In The Willows in her lap. She read it slowly, and had a small smile on as she turned through the pages. I sat there watching as she read it. She wasn't even my child but I felt proud. She looked up and saw me, and smiled bright. I pushed off the wall and walked over to her, smiling right back. I bent down with the arm, and measured it out to make sure it was right. A little big, but it'll be alright.

"Hey big girl, I see you're reading that book. You like it?" She smiled, and nodded. "I'll have Elly read it to both of us later then, alright? But first, I'm gonna attach your new arm." She looked down at it, giving a strange look. "I know, it's a little weird, but it'll be worth it. Just bear with me, it's gonna hurt a bit as the nerves connect." She nodded, and I took the ends of five wires and stuck them into her arm. She winced, but kept smiling. I pushed the arm up, and two large spikes slammed down, and latched onto her bones. The blood flowed for just a second, then stopped as the hole was filled with a saline solution, stopping the blood and any pain. "Alright, that's all. How does it feel, can you move it?" She lifted it, and moved it around, inspecting it intently. "Yeah, pretty cool, huh? Just be careful becau- WOAH!" The knives shot out from her hand, and almost got my throat. I laughed it off as she worriedly put her hand down. "That's alright, but you said you didn't have a name? Well, I need to call you something." She put her hand on her chin, and the knives came out in front of her. She smiled, and pointed to them. "Knives, huh? Sounds cool. Well then, Knives, how about we go see what's happening in the capital?" She nodded and jumped up, and we walked back to the city.

* * *

When we got there, the gang was nowhere to be found. Although, as I say that a huge explosion was seen off toward the castle. They must be fighting Hendrickson. We began running off to the palace, and when we got there, people were already dead everywhere. Hendrickson had used a move called Dark Snow, which makes it snow, dark snow... Yeah. It caused anyone who touched it to become pitch black, and fall over dead. I saw Meliodas fighting Hendrickson alone, with all the holy knights around him using their magic on him. This was so that Meliodas could absorb all the magic, and release it on Hendrickson. In a split second, the both if them were in the air, and Meliodas smiled bright.

"REVENGE COUNTER!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, I could hear him from on top of the ridge. There was a blinding flash of light, and suddenly Hendrickson had disappeared. I knew where he went, but I wasn't going to tell anyone, I wanted this adventure to continue. Everyone began cheering, and I walked down with Knives to congratulate them. I saw Helbram look at me quizzically, and I waved at him to indicate my sanity. He smiled, and informed everyone of my presence.

"Sage! You missed it! The captain totally just destroyed Hendrickson!" Shouted Diane.

"Oh, it was amazing! He really is strong!" Elly complimented him. Meliodas gave her tit a nice squeeze.

"Yep, I'm awesome." He said.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Captain. You couldn't have done it without us!" King drifted pass.

"Heh, let him have this one, he did alright." Ban chuckled.

"Well, I for one, am just happy to see Sage is alright." Helbram flew over and gave me a hug. I hugged him right back, I'm glad I didn't ruin anything this time.

"Hey, what's up with that?" Said King. "Helbram, liking a human again?" He laughed.

"Ignore that, what's with the squirt?" Ban crouched down to get a better look at Knives. She hid behind me a bit more, so I let go of Helbram with one arm and lifted her up.

"This is Knives. She's a casualty of my rampage, and an orphan. I took it upon myself to take care of her." I said, pecking her on the cheek. She blushed, and hugged herself into my neck, giving the party a clear view of her arm.

"Well, if you're going to adopt her, she sure takes after you!" Meliodas chuckled.

"But why Knives?" Ban asked, getting close to see her. As if on cue, Knives' Knives shot out of her hand and into Ban's throat. "Oh." Knives giggled, and we all laughed at the predicament.

"Can she talk?" Diane asked. Knives looked up at the large woman with wonder in her eyes. She made a 'woah' sound, and reached out her hand as if to touch the giantess.

"No, but I think she likes you. Hey Knives, wanna go up high?" I asked with a smile.

"Mmm!" She said, jumping out of my grasp and running over. Diane bent over and picked her up, then put Knives out on her hand. Knives looked around in awe as she saw the all around from so high up. She began jumping in excitement. "Mmm! Mmm!" She said, pointing up.

"You wanna go up higher? Alright, hold on!" Diane smiled, and slowly raised her hand high up into the air. Knives was so far up I couldn't even see her.

"Hey, careful Diane, make sure she doesn't fall." I said. Helbram flew up to go check on her.

"Hey, I got it, I got it." she waved me off. I looked up to see Knives jump from Diane's hand, right into Helbram's arms. People gasped as she flew into the the air, but I just smiled.

"Heh, little risk taker." I gasped, that was something Ferris always said about me...

Helbram took a few laps around the sky, then came back down, carrying a laughing Knives as she played with his ears.

"Hey, quit that!" He said, flipping around in the air as he pulled away from her.

"Alright, Helbram, I'll take her." I called to them. Helbram steered himself down to me, and handed Knives to me.

"I guess she takes after her dear old uncle Ban, too!" Ban said, smiling wide.

"And what makes you an uncle!" King laughed at him.

"Well, I am part of the team, and the Sins are a family!" He defended himself.

"Alright, alright, we can decide on who's who after we save the King, and have a huge feast, on the capital!" I yelled, raising my saw to the air. People joined in, screaming and shouting in celebration.

* * *

We went up to the throne room only to find the whole area blocked off by magic.

"Man, how are we gonna get in?" Asked Ban.

"Wait for it.." I said. Suddenly, King Arthur and the Boar sin of gluttony, Merlin appeared behind us. Arthur was a shorty like Meliodas, and had rusty orange hair to match his beautiful golden armor. His eyes shone purple like amethysts, and Merlin was, not wearing much. She had on a pair of super short shorts, and a long, unbuttoned robe, that must be covering her nipples by miracles and sheer willpower.

"Meliodas, I take it we're just on time to save the day?" Arthur said, smiling bright. He saw me, and his face grew up in shock. "Oh my, I was unaware such a beautiful woman was on the team of the Seven Deadly Sins!" He slid to his knees In front if me and grabbed my hand to kiss it. "Might I ask your name, for fear I will die on the spot of your beauty!" This was creepy... I really never expected such a... Me... To make an impact in a world of perfect skin and giant boobs.

"Uh, my name is Sage. It's, uh, nice of you to say that, and I really hate to be that girl, but I do kinda have a boyfriend..." I felt like a piece of shit for doing that, and I felt even worse when I pulled Helbrams arm to interlock with mine for help.

"Hello!" He said, just as confused as me. Arthur stood up, and put a hand on his forehead.

"Oh, cruel goddesses, why must you do this to my poor heart! To hand me such a beautiful dame and then to wretch her away from me! What a cruel world this is! Truly!" Ban began snickering at the show.

"Ha! If Sage is a 'dame', then I'm a-" He was interrupted by a saw blade running through his face. "Exactly." He said, with just his mouth on his head.

"If you guys are done, I'd like to do something about this magic." Interjected Merlin. "This spell is incredibly powerful, and even I would have trouble getting through it." She said, putting her hand on the door.

"But..." I said. She gave me a glare.

"But! I happen to have a trick up my sleeve! Magic Nullification! The ability to get rid of any magic!" She put a hand out, and the shimmer on the door exploded, leaving it free to open. We piled in, and saw the king sitting in bed.

"Greetings, King of Fiore!" I said, bowing.

"What?" Came a general confusion behind me.

"I think you mean 'Britannia'" Said King.

"Oh, woops. Wrong franchise." I said, backing up. That was awkward.

"And why did you bow?" Asked Elly. "A lady must curtsey." She said, showing me.

"Oh, is that what we do? I get what I can from books, but all the pictures show bowing." I said, sitting down in a chair. Knives came up and sat in my lap, while Helbram laid down in the air next to me.

"Do you ever just feel out of place? Like you just shouldn't be somewhere?" He asked.

"You have no idea." I said, putting my fingers through Knives' hair, taking out little tangles. Her hair was a light blonde, reaching down to her lower back. Her eyes were a deep green, like Helbram's suit shirt. She had on the same rags I found her in, not having anything else to put her in. I looked over to Elly, and saw that she was still I touching reunion with her father. I guess it can wait. I reached in my bag and pulled out my brush, then began brushing through Knives' surprisingly thick locks. I finished right around the same time the Sins finished with the King. Merlin disappeared with Arthur and the King to try some 'alternative medicine' and left us to have a banquette. I got up, and held Knives' hand as we walked down to help with the repairs in the city. I stopped Elly and pulled her aside before we left the palace though.

"What's wrong, Lady Sage?" She asked.

"Alright, for one thing, I really appreciate the whole 'Lady' thing, and it makes me feel special, but it also just isn't me. The second, is that I'm wondering if you have any children's clothes I could have." I really could stand the title, it was too preppy.

"Oh, sure. Does Knives need them?" She asked, leading me to her room.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is all she has." I said, looking down at Knives. She stopped,and shook her head, then lifted her dress and... ugh... pulled a necklace out of her... This was embarrassing. I bent down and put my hands on her shoulders. "Honey, I know it seems like a neat little pocket to put stuff, but you can't. Don't... Don't put things in there. Just, uh, God... Just don't put things in there, okay?" She looked up at me confused, but nodded. I took the necklace from her and stopped in a bathroom to wash it off. When we got back on track, She was now wearing the necklace, and Elly had a face redder than an apple. I didn't think I'd have to start thinking about 'the talk' already.

"Well, here it is." Said Elly, walking us to a large closet with outfit after outfit of children's dresses. There was even one with roses on it like mine. I picked up that one, along with a pair if pants and a shirt, and another dress, that was green and plain except for some little frilly things at the edges. Knives put on the one with roses in it, and it thought it would be cool to be matching, so I put on my dress. We had plenty if time, so I thought it would be a good time to dye Knives' hair and eyes. Pulling out my storage box, I found my hair and eye dye and placed them on a table. I had red, blue, green, pink, and white and black for toning. The eye dye was much less diverse, with only red green and blue, but I could still mix them together for different colors. I brought her around to all the colors she could use, but she only seemed interested in dying her hair green like Helbram, but darker. I gave up, unable to get her to change her mind. I began mixing my green dye with a little black dye, and came up with a mossy color. She sat with her head laid back in a chair covered in an old towel, and I began running my the dye through her hair. The dye took well, and it quickly turned her hair a deep mossy color. We let it soak, then washed out the extra dye. She was left with a jungle skyline, light green throughout, but getting darker near the bottom.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Elly was easily impressed by the dye, and marveled over how it worked. Knives was also ecstatic over the new color of her hair.

"If you think that's cool, wait until you learn about the Pythagorean theorem, am I right?" I laughed at Ferris' old joke.

But Elly was stuck in a rut "What's that?" She asked, thinking really hard.

"It's, math! You know, the theorem stating all right triangles are the sum of the legs, with the hypotenuse! A squared plus B squared equals C squared!" I tried to explain the concept of genius, but it seemed that math had not evolved very much.

"The most advanced form of math we have now is... trigonometry?"

"But that is trigonometry! Ugh. Whatever. Let's just talk about something else."


	12. Chapter 12

**HA! The longest chapter yet! I win! But in all seriousness, I would make the chapters a bit longer, but the place I'm writing them has a limit to around five thousand words, then it starts freezing up and being real slow. Rated M, blah blah, leave if you aren't up for the gore, but! I'm proud/sad that we have successfully left the anime! In only twelve chapters too, a little sad about that, but the main reason, is that now I have to add a spoiler warning! Since the manga is not well know, and the anime even less, I'll have to start adding a spoiler warning for future updates. Crap nuggets. Enjoy, I certainly do making them, just not labeling.**

 **Spoiler Warning!: We have left the safety of the anime, so Netflix can't save you. Continue with a warning, the rest of this story takes place after the anime, and delves into the deep, scary, abyss of the manga. You have been warned.**

 **It's not mine! I don't own anything from the Sins, only my OC's and their stories.**

* * *

We talked about science after that mainly. The discovery of ecosystems, the circle of life, Charles Darwin and his natural selection. Elly was a great listener, and she seemed interested in all if it.

"Hey, Sage. If you know all this stuff, Like Sir Darwin, and mathematics, why can't you read?" I never actually thought too hard about that question.

"Um. I don't know, maybe it's just something Ferris never got to teach me." I looked off into the distance, thinking about it.

"Well, I'm sure Sir Ferris would have loved to talk to you more if he could." I know Elly meant well, but this only made me more sad and lonely.

"Yeah..." I solemnly stared at the ground, thinking about my family. Ferris was the best of 'em, and I had a few other teachers as well. They all looked after me in a way I like to think my sister was proud of.

"Would you like something to eat?" Elly broke me out of my thoughts.

"We just had that huge feast, didn't we?"

"Well actually" She pointed out the window to a sun setting over the horizon. It was becoming late already.

"Oh, it must be at least six already." That went by fast, I wonder how the others are doing.

"Hmmm." Elly sighed at something happily.

"What's up?" I followed her gaze to see that Knives had fallen asleep on the small bed, clutching her new clothes tightly. "Hmmm." That was just precious. "Time to get shit-faced."

"I'm sure we have plenty of food left from the banquet, and there should be some drinks too." Elly began gathering our stuff and going to the dining table.

"Alright, let's not go there. How about we go to the Boar Hat instead?" She looked back confused.

"Why do you want to go there? We have all the food in the kitchen."

"Because I want a big girl drink, and Meliodas keeps the Tavern stocked. Plus we can get one last meal from Ban." I carefully picked up Knives, and she groaned softly, then pulled in close to me.

"One last meal? What do you mean? Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine. He, King, and Helbram are going to go on a trip for a little while. Don't worry about it too much." We walked outside the castle and found King talking to himself with Oslow, Helbram running around with some humans, and Diane walking by herself. I stopped Elly, and waited for something to happen. But it didn't. Diane walked right past, and went to talk to us.

"How's it going?" She asked.

"Nononononono, nuh-uh, don't give me that. What did you do? What happened?" I handed Knives to Elly and turned Diane around, walking her back.

"Wh-what? What do you mean? I don't know!" She tried stopping me but I wouldn't let it happen.

"Go talk with King, give him some love!" She slammed a foot in the ground and turned to look at me.

"What do you mean? Tell me straight right now." She was tearing up, and I was afraid she'd punch me.

"Woah, I think you need to do some explaining. You and King are supposed to be 'smoochy smoochy'." I put my hands together like they were kissing for emphasis.

"Well, we aren't. I don't know what would give you that implication!" She huffed loudly, and her face grew red in anger.

"Because you two went to the party together. You danced and everything, the only thing stopping you from kidding was each other's embarrassment!" She looked confused and upset, "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was at the dance alone." That wasn't right, I saw them. That must mean...

"GOWTHER!" I shouted off into the sky. There was a wave of people getting started, and at the end of them was Gowther. He was down the street, just on the edge of sight. He looked over at me, then took off in a sprint, dashing in the other direction.

"Sage! Calm dow-"

"I'm faster than you, you little prick! Get the fuck back here!" I took off after him, sprinting as fast as I could down the road. I was gaining on him, but too slowly! I thought of things I could do, and my arm flashed in front of my eyes as I ran, giving me inspiration. I pushed off into the air, rotating so my back was facing Gowther, and fired from my cannon, sending me flying. I didn't have what you might call 'precision accuracy', but I caught up to him… And passed him… I went flying into the building in front of him, smashing through its walls and sending the whole thing tumbling down. Where my cannon hit, the castle, also began falling apart. The entire front section of the castle was demolished, leaving an echo ringing out through the city. It was soon followed by the King screaming, sending a second echo. I however, didn't have time. I pushed the rubble off me, and jumped into action, scanning for Gowther. He was just a few meters away from me, and on the verge of running again, so I pulled my revolver on him.

"Lady Sage! What are you doing!" Elly and the others had caught up with us, and came to our stand-off.

"Gowther, both you and I know how this will play out. These proton rounds aren't a joke, you will be destroyed." I lined up my sights and narrowed my gaze, sending a clear message.

"I am aware of your weapon, and it's capabilities. I scanned them the second I had the chance. But I must also remind you, I have my own weapons." His glasses flashed, and quicker than you could say 'dick bag', he pulled back and fired a bow shot. It hit me dead on, right in the forehead, but I didn't feel any different.

"Was that supposed to do something?" I asked him. Nobody was moving, but I'm not sure if that's because of the arrow or the shock of us fighting. I returned my gaze to Gowther just in time to see him place his hands on my temple, and send waves of energy into my head.

"Nightmare Teller" He said in an echoed voice, before I was dropped into a pit of blackness.

* * *

I woke up in my home. Well, not my new home, my old one. In the wastelands. There was a large amount of laborers running around, screaming about some sort of attack. They all shouted about rabbits, that the rabbits were attacking. My thoughts finally caught up with where I was, and I realized they weren't talking about small fluffy mammals, they were talking about the notorious gang, The Jade Rabbit Killers. Quickly I jumped out of bed, and flung out my saw… Or not. My hand was back to normal, only, not. -ish. My hand was flesh and blood, just young flesh and blood. I looked over what I was wearing, a small pair of overalls, a white T-shirt, and thick, clompy, work boots. I was like, four.

Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard off in the distance, and rubble and dust flooded through the halls. The stale air was made choking to my small, disgustingly weak, lungs. My eyesight was trash, and I felt like I might not be able to lift a feel-good with these flimsy little meat sticks. My hands were solidly useless, not a single callous on the wretched grabbers. Shouting, shooting, and grinding was heard from off in the distance, and heavy stomping and boots echoed through the thick dust, and I could feel a great deal of fear running it's way through my system. I began walking backward, slowly picking up speed as the footsteps grew louder and louder. The dreary orange stone walls gave a hatful and suffocating aura, making me feel scared. The droning sound of battle made me feel scared. The terrible echoes of my friends and family dying made me scared! But I knew the worst was get to come.

As I got outside, I saw the true battle waging. Man killing man, an endless slaughter of my people left me reeling in fright. I saw a large cage filled with dogs being guarded by a man in thick cloth. Bullets did nothing to him, and any attempts to get close ended in a taste of his own saw. A whistle sounded, and he slashed the gate open, giving me flashbacks to my recurring nightmare! I saw my sister running toward me, trying to call out to me. 'Run away!' she said, 'get out of here, go back to your room!' She tried to warn me. I couldn't move. My fear rooting me into place! My eyes turned to the dogs, they had lost interest in whatever they were doing, and now began bolting after me.

A tense moment of silence and stillness over took the land as a person walked through the battlefield. They were unaffected by anything that was happening, seemingly out of phase with the rest of reality. She certainly didn't belong. I inspected the woman more closely, trying to see her face, but no matter how much I try I can only see a fuzzy outline. It's as if she was blurred in a video or picture. She got to the dogs, and looked off into space. I couldn't see it, but I knew she was staring I intently, like she was seeing a person she didn't like. Very slowly, almost meticulously, she turned to me. The blurry outline became more and more clear, but I still couldn't tell what it was. When her head stopped, and her gaze rested on me, I realized who it was. It was me. I gazed down at the small, frightened child as the landscape around it echoed in silence. The entire picture was like a detailed model, a diorama. Nothing moved. Nothing breathed. It was just... still. Frozen.

I looked at my hand, then at the girl. It was back, my buzz axe. back where it used to be, on my arm. I flipped it out, and began spinning it rapidly, making it go faster and faster. As it reached the maximum speed, a blackness began radiating from it. The absolute darkest, light-less black I had ever seen. I grew aware of another presence with us, watching us from a meter or two away. It seemed to notice me noticing, and took a wondering gaze. It was Gowther

As my black became even more black, exceeding the pitchest of pitch black, a light began to shine through it. Just in the middle. It grew brighter and brighter, expanding into a larger dot. It shown green. Suddenly a green eye appeared in the light, a nasty scary eye. It radiated anger and malice, wanting to destroy all it saw. It expressed happiness and love, wanting to protect what it saw dear. The eye expressed itself unto me, and sought to know what I wanted. I thought of my friends, Elly, Meliodas, Ban, King, Diane. I thought of my family, Knives and Helbram. I thought of my _Family_. Ferris, and… and… Ellen. My sister. It promised to help me. To protect me. To protect the ones I can't.

It began expanding, the darkness, growing and inspecting it's surroundings but stopping when it saw Gowther. There was a second standstill, then a large. dripping smile formed in the darkness. Saliva drooled form the spiked teeth, slightly yellow and green, and a hungry look in its eye. It squinted as the large teeth grew into an even brighter smile, sending chills down Gowthers spine. The madness began growing, flaring, expanding out in a flame-like pattern. It pulsed with anger and frustration, needing an outlet for its purpose. A small pedestal of black darkness condensed into matter underneath me, causing me to rise up to its eye.

I was slowly consumed by the darkness, it's flames melting into a dripping, thick sap, intent on covering me slowly. It was the consistency of molasses, shoving me into a suffocating deep that consumed light and dark. My face was the only thing showing, and I slowly open my eyes to look at Gowther, seeing his terrified attempt of backing away. I opened my mouth in a smile like the black, there was no battlefield! No pain, or loss or grief! There was just what I had in me! What I had, around me. All around me was black, just black, I couldn't see, I couldn't breath. The eye shown bright above me, and the smile was radiating yellow and green and white. But all around me was black, and black was what is in me. I saw Gowther in the black, scared and confused, he looked around me. I did as well, looking around for any light, trying to find a light. But there was nothing. What was there around me, except for Insanity?

* * *

"I'm back, baby!" I screamed as Gowther was thrown by the mechanical fist. He was overwhelmed by the Insanity in my mind, and now had to deal with it as I did. I slowly stomped over to where he was, grabbing his scruff and beaming with madness at his pain. A curious look overtook his face, as he attempted to read me.

"Everyone stay back! There's no getting to her when she's like this!" Without turning my head, I looked around me to see holy knights attempting to attack, trying to stop me, but the sins prevented it, and stopped them all from getting to me.

"Mmmm! Mmmm!" Knives began vocalizing, making small grunting noises as she fidgeted in Elly's arms. She finally broke free and rushed toward me, tackling my leg.

"Ooo! Looks like you've got a little friend! Well, since I promised not to hurt your friends, I'll play your little games." I dropped Gowther and stepped on his throat, making sure he didn't go anywhere, then picked up Knives in my arms. She hugged me tightly around the neck, and moaned happily. I was visibly discomforted, much more used to the screaming of my enemies.

"What's this? The great and mighty Sage bested by a little girl?" Ban walked around the corner, covered in a new duster coat. It had a huge collar, and was a slightly deeper red than his old clothes.

"Ugh, I can't deal with all this prissy prassy stuff! Sage, you take over, and teach your friend a lesson in manners. He still can't get my name right!" A feeling of freedom washed over me as I was given back control, and I was left holding Knives and watching people crowd around me.

"You better have a good explanation for this!" A random holy knight said.

"Pick it up with my supervisor. I'm late for a date. Also, I need to talk to Merlin. Can someone point me to her abode?" There was a murmur, then another holy knight spoke up.

"Who's your supervisor?" He asked. Without thinking I pointed to Ban, and the entire crowd moved into him. Before he could tell them they had the wrong guy, I grabbed Elly and began running, Diane right behind us.

"Her house is this way! She took me there when she put the spell on me!" Diane made a quick turn, so I skidded to a halt, then bolted down the alley after her. The town was making great strides in its effort to rebuild. The Victorian houses were easily built with the magic of the holy knights, and most of the townsfolk were helping as well. The blue, gray, and red bricks and stones were put into place perfectly and-

"We're here." Oh. Her house was a small hut, just big enough for her workshop and a bed. It was dimly lit and reeked of some sort of potion mixture.

"Greetings!" Merlin came out from another room, arms spread wide, her strange, signature smile plastered on her face.

"So… Why are we here again?" Diane asked. Elly shrugged and I took a glance around.

"Shit. We forgot Gowther." I sighed, and hung my head in defeat.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Well, I'm sure she did something. Sage suddenly began attacking him." Diane explained.

"He erased your memories, Diane. The reason you don't remember dancing with King." This sent a shock around the room.

"How do you know it was Sir Gowther?" Elly out a hand on my shoulder.

"Because he is the only one of us with powers over memory. And he's unstable without his armor. And she wants to understand feelings." I listed off a few reasons "should I go on?" Knives began fidgeting, so I put her on the ground. She didn't take off like I thought, instead just grabbed my hand and leaned into me.

"That's an adorable little girl you have there. What's her name?" Merlin bent down to see her.

"Her name is Knives, she has trouble speaking. But, back to Gowther, please."

"That's very interesting… Perhaps I could get a psychic patch together, or maybe it's some sort of disorder? I'll want to try-"

"Merlin!"

"Ah? Yes?" She snapped out of her study.

"Gowther? Memory problem?" I reminded her.

"Oh, yes" She dug around in a drawer for a moment, then took out a small bottle of green pills. "Have him take these and he'll be fine."

"He won't take those."

"How do you know?" Merlin looked at me skeptically, and I retorted with a glare.

"I was under the impression you understood what I said. Gowther is unstable, he's sick and needs help, but it won't happen if we don't make him." The room became grim, and Knives increased her grip.

"I understand. I'll give them to Meliodas, he's the only one who can force him." Merlin put the pills in her coat.

"So, what about my memory?" Diane threw in.

"We just have to ask him. And keep a close eye on him. Other than that we're fine." Merlin winked and out a thumbs up in the center of us. I couldn't help but smile, and even Knives began giggling.

"With that out of the way, where should we head to next?" Elly was also smiling, and I thought her smile was always so adorable.

"Maybe we could get going to Camelot. Arthur invited us." Diane pointed out.

"Lady Sage said something about Ban leaving, maybe someone should go with him."

"Yeah, I still don't feel comfortable being called a 'lady', and, Ban will have the company of Ling and Helbram, but I do still want to go with them. It should be pretty romantic as well…" I got lost in thought thinking about me and Helbram having fun in the forest. Just the two of us, running in the grass, drinking over a nice fire, having a picnic.

"Then go with them, I'm sure we'll be fine." Merlin pushed me out of the hut and all five of us began walking to the Boar Hat.

"Hey! You guys!" I turned around to see Jericho running towards us, waving like a mad woman.

"What's up, Cherry Cherry." I teased her. I was rewarded by a punch on the arm, and her recoiling in pain.

"Ow ow ow! Wrong arm!" She scolded herself.

"Yeah. it's pretty cool. And, sorry, only Bun Bun can call you that, huh?" I teased her again. A blush overcame her face and she looked away. embarrassed.

"I-I-I-I- Don't know what you're talking about!"

"Feel free to use 'Bun Bun', by the way. I'm sure it'll drive him insane." We all snickered at the thought while Jericho got even more red.

"Apologies, Lady Jericho, what is it you need?" Elly regained her stature.

"I was, um, actually wondering if you'd seen Ban."

"No, but we are headed back to the Boar Hat. How about you join us, he might be there." Merlin suggested. Jericho nodded, and our large posse continued movi g through the streets. We laughed and jeered, talking smack about the boys and prodding into each other's love life.

"So Merlin, I want to know. How do you actually feel about Escanor?" I moved over to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. A very slight blush was on her cheeks for just a moment, but I saw it.

"He's, a very nice man. I'm sure we'll get along, or he might find someone he likes…" She made out quickly.

"Looks like someone's got a man-crush!" Diane laughed.

"I think it's commendable. Having someone who you really love is a great thing!" Elly said justly.

"Well, I think Meliodas is just a big perv. I mean, he just has his way! Don't you ever want to stop him?" Suddenly a pair of hands came up from behind Elly and grabbed her breasts.

"Were you girls talking about me?" Meliodas said, nonchalantly.

"Ugh, you pervert!" Diane screamed at the captain.

"Really, dude, you have to quit doing that. Take a page from Ban." I scoffed, pulling Elly over to my side. "Just get a nice cuddle, respect the lady!" I said, rubbing my cheek with Elly's.

"I think you both should just quit it. Let the girl be!" Merlin detested us.

"Mmm! Mmm!" Knives agreed, pulling my hand in jealousy. I let Elly go and pulled Knives up into my arms.

"Oh baby, I'm not gonna leave you! You will always be my little angel!" I gave her an Eskimo kiss and she giggled.

"I think we need to get a family tree up. I think we might all be related in some way." Elly pondered.

"How so?"

"Well, let's start at you. You are the mother or sister of Knives, and you are dating Sir Helbram. He is some how related to Sir King, and Sir Kings sister, Lady Elaine, is dating Sir Ban. Sir Ban is brothers in arms with Sir Meliodas." I thought about it, and it all made sense except for Merlin, and Helbram.

"But Helbram is best friends with King, not related." I said "And what about Merlin?"

"Well, Lady Merlin and Sir Escanor might get together, and maybe we could just kind of fib Sir King and Sir Helbram." She giggled.

"Well, makes sense to me. That means that Ban is Knives' second uncle?" I thought about it, but realized I didn't really know much about family trees.

"Well, whatever he is I'm sure he'll be happy to be some sort of uncle." Diane sighed.

"I wonder if Escanor is related to you in some way, Elly. If I remember correctly, he is royalty."

"Really? What family?" Merlin asked.

"He didn't tell you? Hmm, I don't know either, but maybe we can ask him." I picked through my mind, trying to think if he said it at one point.

"Hey, where are we headed?" Meliodas asked.

"The Boar Hat, why?" Diane said.

"Because we're here. That's all." He turned left and walked up the stairs into the bar.

"Wizard." I said, then walked in after him. Knives was right behind me, followed by Elly, then the rest of the group. Inside was the male half of our crew, with Ban, King, Helbram, Hawk, and now Meliodas. Jericho walked over to Ban and began talking awkwardly, Elly and Meliodas had their own conversation, and Diane and King made the last set. I walked over to an empty table and sat down, Knives getting in my lap. I slowly ran my hands through her silken hair, admiring it's simple complexity.

"Feeling a little left out, huh?" Helbram sat down across from me, and slid a bottle of rum down the table. It hit a knot in the wood, and flew off into the air, only to be caught by me on a sick fashion.

"You have no idea." I flipped the cork off with my thumb, causing a loud pop that startled a few people.

"Well, I don't know what you're feeling, but it's like I shouldn't even be here. Like I'm causing some sort of ripple in time or something."

"Dimensional problems. I don't know nothin' about time. But you shouldn't cause too many problems. I mean, you were still technically there- oh shit." I had said too much, and now he was interested.

"What do you mean technically?" He began to put the pieces together in his head. A flash of realization overcame him. "I WAS D-"

"NOT SO LOUD!" I shouted loudly at him.

"I was dead?" He whispered slightly loudly.

"Yes, fine. But you stuck around, connected to that dinky old helmet." He puffed up in anger.

"It's not dinky!" He protested "and what do you mean 'stuck'?"

"Something about the Cathedral of the Dead or something. We went there a while back. They wouldn't let you in, and your soul connected to the dinky hel-" He looked angry again "perfectly normal helmet."

"Huh." He sat back in his seat, thinking "it would probably be because of Hendrickson, the resurrection spell. How do you know any of this, anyway?" I took a large swig, and slammed the bottle on the table.

"HEY HAWK! BUDDY OL' PAL! COME OVER HERE!" I shouted drunkenly. Hawk sighed, and trotted over.

"Do you need something cleaned up?" He asked.

"No, I was just wondering if your new little trinky dink can measure me. I need to know, for research purposes." Hawks eyes lit up, and he stood proudly.

"Of course! Only I, captain of the order of scraps disposal, could measure the power of Sage, the mad woman of the Seven Deadly Sins!" I like the sound of that. Mad woman of the SDS.

"Even I've been wondering about this. Some men on the street said she took down monster after monster, not even flinching!" Merlin said proudly.

"She beat Dreyfus to a bloody pulp! He couldn't even touch her!" King boasted for me.

"She sent pillars of green flames up to the edge of the sky!" Jericho shouted.

"Fifty." Hawk said quietly. The room suddenly lost its enthusiasm.

"W-what was that, Hawk?"

"Fifty. Her power level is fifty."

"Well, is that just one slot? Her magic can't be high at all." Merlin said skeptically.

"Yeah, your right about that. Her magic is zero. Twenty five for the other two." Hawk sounded incredibly let down.

"Well, you guys know I'm not really the one who did all that stuff. I'm strong and I can fight, but Madness is the one who really fights." I laughed. This was kind of embarrassing, and a total let down.

"Oh, you're right! Like how Meliodas gets a power boost!" Hawk exclaimed.

"So what? Is she just gonna let go and kill us all?" Ban laughed.

"I mean…"

"For science." Elly smiled, backing away to the door with everyone else. I was left alone in the room with Knives and Hawk.

"Alright, get ready." I warned them. Slowly I began letting go, imagining I needed to fight, that I needed to protect myself. The darkness began consuming me, and I was left to the madnesses whim.

"You guys are the most annoying people ever." I said.

"Hawk! What's the power levels?"

"I don't know! I think it broke!" He sighed.

"Of course you can't measure me. I'm the third most powerful being in the universe." I boasted, leaning back in my chair.

"Third most powerful? Who are the first two?" Meliodas asked.

"Lust and Sloth." I said angrily.

"Wait, Gowther and King are the strongest beings in the universe?" Ban looked shocked.

"No, you fucking idiot! I can beat that little worm in my sleep! I did beat him in my sleep!"

"But if you're not talking about Gowther and King, then who?"

"The original. The physical manifestation of Lust and Sloth. Sloth is the most powerful, but Lust wins out overall. Sloth is only beat by her because she's Sloth, she doesn't do anything."

"Am I the only one that's incredibly confused?" Jericho asked. There was a murmur of no's that traveled through the group.

"Whatever, I'll see you guys later. Hopefully against some sort of monster." My body was quickly given back, and I stretched widely.

"So, that solve your problem? You wanted to know how powerful I was." The crew stared at me in wonder and amazement.

"See? I knew she was strong." Ban slammed the door open and caused a large group to fall on the ground. I chortle at the sight of Meliodas squished under fat King.

"Ban you're an asshole!" I joked.

"Glad to please. Now then, I'm afraid it's time for me to leave." Ban snatched a bottle of booze, shoved it in a pack he was carrying, and turned out the door. I got up, grabbed three bottles and my pack, then tool off after him. On my way I snatched Helbram and King, and was hoping to God that Knives was behind me.

"What are we doing? Where are we going?" King shouted through my dragging.

"God damnit, let us go, woman!" Helbram coughed up a pound of dirt as I stopped and glared at him. When he looked up he flinched in worry.

"I don't appreciate being called 'woman'."

"Well, you wouldn't stop. Don't blame him for that." Ban had come up behind us.

"You're right. I'm sorry pumpkin." I picked up Helbram and squeezed his face tight into my breast. "If you ever do that again, I won't be responsible for what happens." He quickly nodded and I snuggled him happily.

"Can we get going? I'd rather make it before nightfall." Ban turned and began walking.

"Sure, that seems like a good idea. Maybe even go a bit faster." I said, grabbing Knives' hand, who had apparently been right behind me the entire time.

"Where are we even going?" King asked impatiently. I caught up to Ban and walked beside him.

"Fairy's, amiright?" I laughed.

"Well, they aren't all bad. Some of them are pretty nice." He looked off into the sky dreamily.

"Mmm, Elaine. I got'chu mate. Helbram is pretty nice too. He's fun, and cute to boot."

"Are you two talking about us?" Helbram and King flew up above us.

"Yeah." Ban said.

"Care to share?"

"No. We are talking about you, not to you." I finished.

"Fine, we're gonna talk about you then!" King stuck his tongue out and flew off, bringing Helbram with him. Knives pulled my hand and put her hands up for me to carry her.

"Oh, baby. Are your little feet sore already?" I bent down and picked her up, hitching her up by her waist.

"You're too easy on her." Ban said without looking.

"Well, she's still just a child. I can't expect her to be a soldier already." I heard a soft snoring, and realized that Knives had fallen asleep. "Oh, that's just precious!" I said softly. Ban gave her an interested look, but he quickly turned away when I saw him.

"W-what?"

"Nothing, but didn't you ever think about settling down with Elaine after all this?" A blush grew over Bans face.

"Well, what do you mean by settle down?"

"First you marry her. Then you buy a sweet little house in the countryside, and protect it from wolves and bears, stealing her heart. In a frenzy made by seeing your chiseled abs and sweat drenched pecs, she'll attack you, and begin kissing you passionately. Then, as you carry her to the bedroom, slowly removing your clothes, you throw her down on the bed, and-"

"STOOOP!" A voice was heard from behind a rock, and Jericho stood angrily, a blush across her cheeks. I looked at Ban, and this sudden intrusion had apparently been able to suppress his blush. He stood, unfeeling, and stared off at Jericho without emotion. He was trying really hard to hide it.

"Well, what a wonderful surprise! Not really, but still." I smiled.

"How dare you talk about Bu-Bu-Bu-" She tried to say the cute name but it caught in her throat. I could practically see the lump.

"Oh, you mean 'Bun-Bun'?" A blush grew brighter on Jericho's face, and she stood stunned.

"What?" Ban looked at us like we were crazy.

"Just a nickname. Cute, don't you think? Maybe I should tell Elaine?" I teased Jericho.

"NO! Don't do that!" She freaked out.

"Look, I don't actually care. We really do need to get moving though." Ban turned and began walking away, and I followed him.

"Wait! I haven't confessed my feelings for you yet!" Jericho ran after us.

"Can you do it while walking?" Ban said coldly. I pulled out a pair of sunglasses and turned my head dramatically while putting them on.

"Deal wit' it." Jericho got really mad.

"I'm gonna make you eat those things!" She shouted angrily. I started running around Ban while laughing.

"Both of you quit it or I'm leaving you behind." Ban said annoyed. I sat on the other side of him and stuck my tongue out at Jericho, making her steam.


	13. Chapter 13

Soooo, how ya been? I know it's been awhile, but I came home! Unlike your fathe-*ahem!* what? Anyway, insensitive jokes that'll get me killed aside, I have finally released a new chapter, and the next ones are soon to come. I think I have fifteen slugged out, I just need to check the spelling and do some proof-reading before I'm done with it and it's up and posted. A note, reviews are some very important things, and I'd really like to know what you think about my story! If you have a suggestion, or if you want me to stop doing these stupid intros, put it in the reviews. If I screw up some sort of line, or missed something while proof-reading, for god sakes! PM me, I want it gone! Abolished from my beautiful work! ALso, tell me what direction you'd like the story to go. Well, this has gone on long enough, time to start the real thing.

-Lol, nope. I don't own any of this, if you want to support the creators of Seven Deadly Sins, go support the official release. If you want to support me, because I'm poor, then send me a PM, and we'll get something set up. I'm not joking, I really would like money. Maybe I'll do a ... or, maybe just commissions.

* * *

After literal hours of walking, we finally arrived at the moment of truth. There was a large hill, and once we got over it, we saw beauty incarnate. A huge forest full of all different kinds of plants filled my sight, the colors were overwhelming! Following the tree line, a humongous tree stood, touching the edge of the sky, as Jericho put it. It was absolutely insane how big it was. Bigger than the largest skyscrapers from the golden age, back on earth.

"It-it's here!" King fell to his knees.

"I can't believe we're home!" Helbram fell right with him.

"Aw, get up, you dramatic weirdos." I began walking down the ridge, making my way down into the ravine.

"Relax, it's their first time getting home. I bet they thought they'd never see it again." Jericho sighed.

"Yeah." Ban said quietly. He was already beginning to act gloomy, not making any real emotion.

"Why are you acting so gloo-" I put a hand on Jericho's face and pulled her into mine.

"Not now." I glared, spinning my robotic eye at her. She quickly nodded in fear, scrambling away when I let her go. Ban gave me a look which I'm gonna take

as a 'thank you'. The hill was vaguely steep, but no real challenge to scale down. When we got to the bottom, the fairies bolted, taking off laughing as they took in the surroundings of their old home.

"When did you plant the seed?" I asked him. There was a gruff shrug, and he just grunted. "That long, huh?" He was completely unresponsive to any attempt at a conversation, so I was left with Jericho if I wanted to talk with anyone.

"Hey Ban, how long are we going to stay here?" Jericho asked.

"I don't know." Was all he said. I guess it's something. I saw a pretty rose on the side of the path, so I stopped to admire it while everyone else continued walking. It was really pretty, almost perfect. No brown spots or bent petals, it was absolutely gorgeous. I ran my hand down the stem, only to realize it didn't have any thorns. I guess it doesn't need to protect itself from predators here. Knives looked at it in awe, smiling at the pretty flower. It must have stunned her, she didn't have the chance to appreciate flowers before I took her in. I noticed everyone else was gone, so I pulled her up from the flower, and promised we'd get it on our way back.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" We took off down the path, quickly catching up to a terrible sight. The fairies of the forest all began throwing rocks and sticks at Helbram and King.

"Get out of here, traitor!"

"Yeah! You abandoned us!"

"Leave!" The fairies screamed and taunted the two best friends. I ran quickly to intervene, but before I could, Knives took off in front, straight into a huge rock that was thrown by one of the fairies. Time went into slow-motion, everyone ignored what was happening, and attempted to save Knives. But it was in vain. The rock knocked her right on the head, causing her to fall down with a cut on her forehead.

I lost it immediately. My metal eye spun rapidly, and exploded out into my mask. Metal dug into my skin, and flames burned brightly into the sky. Green leaked from any place it could, teeth, eye, horn, burning the air into a stale black smoke. The stitches grew over the mask, forcing one half of the mouth into a sick smile, and the other half cracked open into a sharp-toothed ear splitting grin. This time I wasn't crying, and the real eye turned reptilian, arcing at the top and forming a point at the bottom. A slit of a pupil quickly snapped out, focusing in on its targets.

"Demon! Demon!" The fairies began to shout, running in the opposite direction.

"Kill it! Use your magic!" A barrage of glowing yellow orbs flew from an armada of small, fat fairies. They slammed into the ground in front of me, and exploded in a flash of flame, causing dirt to fling up in a cloud. My coat fluttered in the wind, getting flipped up in the fat children's attempt to kill me. Harm me, even. This wasn't a game. They hurt Knives. I'll kill them all.

"Tick-tock." I said loudly. The children ran in fright and confusion as I walked toward them. "Tick-tock goes the clock!" I shouted louder. A few of the fat children tried to wrap me in vines, but as they got close, the vines shriveled up in the flames. I pulled out Heartbreaker from its holster, lining up a shot with one of the trees. The revolver shook violently, then the front exploded, sending a bullet into the air at intense speeds. In a flash, the tree had a huge hole in the middle of it, then exploded, sending flames everywhere. Small bits of burning shrapnel flew through the air, putting up more fires.

"Stop the demon! Stop it before the forest goes up in flames again!"

"Tock-tick, turn back the clock! Repeat the past as you have for me! You hurt me I hurt you!" I shouted in anger, shooting tree after tree in unending rage.

"The forest is doomed again! Help us, FAIRY KING!" I turned to King, and have him a death glare, aiming in my revolver.

"Your people have doomed themselves, don't try to join them, or you're no longer protected!" He was scared and confused, he couldn't decide on what to do.

"I don't need protection!" Ban came up from behind me, but his rescue attempt was cut short, along with his torso. His upper half flew into the distance as I punched it, then shot it out of the air with Heartbreaker. Blood began raining down from the sky, and more was followed as I kicked his lower half up along with it. There was no happiness or joy in what I did, and it slowly started to show on the mask. My real eye began leaking red flames, turning angry and wolf-like. The stitches snapped, and the mouth opened up into a giant, sharp-toothed monster.

My mask represented pure wrath and rage.

"AAAAAAAARGH!" I shouted in a pained, gravely screech. It sounded like a hideous beast, trying to break its shackles. But thankfully for this monster, there were no shackles to break. The Heartbreakers dog began growling, vicious, like a hellhound in a frenzy. Red light grew from the barrel, and from my prosthetic eye. The green blazing fire died out from all over my body, but came back stronger as raging red flames. There was a literal explosion from my body, causing everything in a half-mile radius to be engulfed in fresh-blood colored fire.

* * *

"The true demon has awakened! There is no hope for us!" The fat, dumb, children scurried away from the raging flame. It looked like a torch burning brightly, refusing to let the world touch it. Anything that came too close was immediately burned into a black crisp. It was hotter than the surface of a white dwarf, turning the ground below it into glass, the air around it into flames and smoke. Plants were dying before it got near them, a destructive force of nature, that's what this was. Ban had reconstituted, and attempted to even get close, but the second he was within ten meters, he vaporized into nothing. This was the true power of rage, the destruction caused by rage and hate. Suddenly a giant, grey stone beast appeared in the forest, and began destroying things. It saw the burning torch, and attempted to stomp it out. The foot melted away as it tried to get close to the torch, turning to magma and splashing to the ground. The golem backed up, trying to figure out what happened. It suddenly turned it's head, and aimed its mouth toward the torch, and released a giant laser.

It hit the flames dead on, and devastated the area with a huge explosion, turning the area around it into rubble. The explosion died down, and revealed the flame, perfectly fine, unscratched in any way. It responded by sheathing it's gun, and aiming it's hand, slowly raising it to the monster. The shield popped out, then the hole in front opened and two heavy prongs unlatched and hit the ground with a loud thud. The lady in the flames slammed her hand onto a giant lever, forcing it back into the main metal, and a laser far outmatching that of the golems few out. It dwarfed the golem in size, roughly forty miles in radius aimed at the golem was completely obliterated by the red beam, along with a huge portion of the ground and forest around it. In fact, a ravine was formed from the action, steaming and red from the immense heat. The fire turned, unimpressed by the massive obliteration of the area, and kept walking toward the tree in an herself hole of rage.

"MAMA!" A small voice broke into the cage of fire Sage had put herself in, grabbing her attention. She let go of the bars and left through the door, quickly calming herself down.

* * *

"Knives?" I turned around as the flames spun themselves out, seeing Knives running toward me, crying. "Why are you crying, baby? I'm here for you." I bent

down and reached my arms out for her to hug me. But she didn't. Knives stayed a small distance away from me, not wanting to get any closer. I put my hand on my face, but the mask has settled into my eye, so that can't be it. I looked at my hands, at my robes. Slight burning. Nothing really out of the ordinary.

"Mmm?" Knives asked me.

"Yeah, I'm me. There's no danger here." I smiled, reaching out my arms again. She lit up, glad I was back, and ran into my arms, crying in joy. Just as she reached me though, her face suddenly turned to fear, and then pain. Tears rolled from her eyes as Knives' frail little chest opened up, a huge hole where her heart was. She froze in place, and fell to the ground.

"Well, it seems that her fate is to be a bloody mess on the flo-AAAARGH!" I turned around and snapped his neck, flinging his mangled corpse to the ground. I was already in rage mode, flames seeping out, then exploding repeatedly. Everything in the forest began to lose water, and explode as the steam escaped from it. Explosion after explosion rocked the sky, and a blood-curdling screech of pain and rage filled the entire area and beyond, echoing through the world.

"EVERYBODY RUUUN!" I heard Jericho scream, showing all the fairies out of the forest. Helbram tried to stay back to help me and Knives, but Jericho kept screaming that it was too late. King was held back by Ban, and eventually they all got out.

"Wow, I must have hit a nerve!" The armor-covered demon's neck snapped back into place, and his helmet showed a happy grin as he looked at me. I seethed in rage as I pulled out Heart Breaker and planted it in his mouth. "What is that? Do you think that can do anything?" He mocked me. I pulled it out of his mouth, then stuck the barrel into his shoulder. Once fully inside, the teeth of the dog clamped down, and locked into place. I then pulled the trigger, causing a huge explosion inside of his armour, and all the fire to escape through his mouth. He screeched in agony as his flesh was burned off, piece by piece turned into black charcoal. I pulled the trigger again, making him cry and beg.

"BRING HER BACK! BRING HER BACK OR I'LL TURN THIS WORLD INTO ASH AND MEMORIES!" I shouted into his ear.

"I CAN'T! AAAAAHHHH! I CAN'T!" He screeched loudly, trying to save himself. I ripped out my gun, taking chunks of burnt flesh and armor with it. I pulled out my cannon, and shoved it in his face.

"YOU SAW! YOU SAW WHAT THIS DOES! BRING HER BACK!" I shouted in a monster's voice, scaring the air around me.

"NO! I CAN'T I CAN'T! BUT I KNOW WHO CAN!" He shouted in agony as he began to turn to stone, starting with his legs.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" I angrily shoved the cannon into his face, and slammed the lever down, blowing a hole straight into the ground. The demon was vaporized the second he turned to stone, and blew off into infinitesimally small particles. I stood next to the hole in the ground, and turned to see Knives' body. Her face still in agony and fear, on the edge of screaming for her life. I wandered over to her, somber and wobbly. I could barely keep myself up, and I lost it when I stood over her. Falling to my knees, I screeched into the air, causing cold blue flames to mix with the red. They were moving the air into a wind as the flames swirled somberly. A small tornado began forming as the hot and cold airs mixed, throwing themselves off.

More sound built in my throat as the blue flames gradually overtook the red. My mask also began to change shape, the mouth slowly closing into a full stitch, curving downward as a large frown. My eye drooped, curving at the bottom as a depressed and tired person does. Bags formed, and the iris glazed over as it stuck to the flat roof of the eye. The fiery horn that burned with a passion, slowly began going out, faintly shimmering a deep blue. The hurricane that formed moved upwards, and clouds began forming in large, dark grey layers. A soft rain followed, which quickly got harder and harder, until rain was pelting us with the force of hail.

Trees got turned to splinters, and plants were shredded to bits by the destructive rain. It was like bullets raining down from an attack chopper, destroying all that it touched. Yet Sage and Knives were only given a light rain, untouched by the killer water. Sage continued to cry, weeping in large, shuddering sobs. She just wanted to die, to let all this end and for her to join Knives in the afterlife. There wasn't any point to continuing life if it wasn't with her!

"Sage." A voice came up from behind her. Sage didn't move, she just kept sobbing into Knives' shoulder. "Sage. I know it's hard. But we have to keep moving forward." It was King.

"What's the point. Everyone might as well die." I said quietly.

"If we don't keep moving, then who's going to see the sun for them?" I turned around, and saw King smiling soberly, covered in a soft, golden glow from a break in the clouds. He truly was the Fairy King. I reached up, and placed my hand in his grasp, letting the clouds break up, and a bright new sun to shine over us.

"Yeah... Okay..." He picked me up, and helped me along as I carried Knives through the destroyed wasteland.

"Sage! What happ-" Jericho was quickly coat-hanged and pulled away by Ban, who gave a very grave and somber look. Helbram slowly walked up, and took his place on my side, opposite to King as we walked toward the fairy tree in the center of the forest. The fairies slowly flew in, making a hallway for us to walk down, as they looked dead ahead, hands on their hearts, tears in their eyes. My mask retreated, showing my face. It felt swollen and hot, the tears clung to my cheeks and the salt burned my raw cheeks. My neck hurt from the spikes being removed, and I was sore and angry and sad... But mostly. My heart hurt. I was on the verge of another panic attack and I could barely keep my hands off my gun. I just wanted to kill everyone, just make them all disappear so I don't have to talk to them.

"Sage. Give me the weapon." Helbram calmly took the gun from my hand and returned it to its holster. I grumbled something in response, but I wasn't in the mood for words. Ban came up from behind us with Jericho sulking behind him. She seemed a little clingy right now, Ban probably told her I would kill her if she talked. I probably would.

Once we got to the base of the tree, I immediately saw the preserved body of Elaine. Fairies don't decay after death, it's why Helbram could be reanimated. Ban walked off to see her for a moment, and I walked deeper into the tree. There were small holes in the tree, making lights that shimmered in different colors. It must have been some kind of magic, since there wasn't any paned glass that I could see. As we walked, I noticed I was making a trail of blood up the middle of the hallway, leading up from Knives' wound. It made me very distraught, the small girl's life force draining onto the ground. It made me think of what the demon said; 'Her fate was to be a bloody mess in the floor.' It made her angry, really angry. Rage-filled at the entire demon race, for destroying families on a massive scale for no reason! Tears began forming in my eyes again, small and quick, dropping down my cheeks. I felt Helbram put his hand on my shoulder, and I was thankful, but I didn't have the heart to show him. I just continued my silent walk, crying as quietly as possible.

"You can put her down here. It's where we place our loved ones before they move on." King showed me into a room filled with flowers, with a single, red bed in the middle. A thin path straight to it from the door was laid out by the flowers, inviting me in. Obliging, I took a step into the room, and immediately felt a wave of happiness try to take over my mind. With each step of my boot, happy thoughts and feelings abused my broken brain.

"Stop it." I growled at King.

"What? What do you mean?"

"STOP IT! I'M NOT HAPPY! TURN IT OFF!" I shouted at him. He looked scared and sad, but did what I asked, and waved Chastiefol over the area, releasing the spell. The overwhelming regret and depression came back, and I continued to put Knives in the bed.

There were no roses.

* * *

"Sage, it's been four days. You need to eat." Helbram walked into the room I was staying in, carrying in a new tray of food. He set it down next to me, and took the old one. I just grunted in response. "Please. Just eat something, okay?" Helbram walked out of the room, and I continued my vigil. I hadn't moved since I got here, and I couldn't feel anything below my waist. My knees were sore, my feet were swollen. But I didn't care. I didn't get to care. Knives never had that chance, I couldn't protect her. It was my fault.

"It wasn't your fault, Sage." I heard behind me. " You couldn't have known." Ban walked up beside me, and stood above. "The demons are evil, vile, and above all, they have no respect for anyone or anything. They can't tell the difference between a fairy and a monster, they attack anything they want to." I already knew all of this. It wasn't anything new. "But just because they don't have humanity, doesn't mean we don't. Sage, when I first met you, you were hot-headed, confusing, and addicted to action. You made me angry incredibly angry." He wasn't making me feel better, and I just wanted him to leave. "But that changed once you met Knives. She gave you something you lacked, something you really needed." I looked up at him curiously, and he looked down with a smile.

"She gave you a reason to live."

His eyes shined brightly, and I had a hard time believing this was Ban. For a second, his eyes faltered, and he quickly walked out, then closed the door, not another word. The room seemed to grow several shades brighter, and I wondered if Ban started crying as he said that.

"Sage, what are you doing?" Helbram flew up next to me as I worked. I was placing down turret nodes in a straight line, leading to a large hole in the ground.

"Mmm." I huffed at him. I placed down the last disc, and walked to a large work table I had placed outside. There was a small green casket on it, one that I made myself. On the top was a plaque with a tree, and an inscription.

"Knives, a daughter and sister. Memento Mori." Helbram read over my shoulder. "What does that mean?" I didn't give him a response, just picked up the casket and placed it on a gurney, then pulled it back to the great tree. Helbram walked along beside me, making sure not to miss anything.

"What's going on?" A fairy flew in beside me, watching as well. Slowly, fairy after fairy flew in, until there was a large following. I left the gurney at the base of the tree, and walked in, following the trail of blood that the fairies had decided not to clean. With each window, my vision grew darker and darker, sadness overwhelming my senses. I came to the door, my senses refused to see color, and I couldn't feel anything. The darkness was setting in quickly, but when I opened the door, it flooded in, filling the room with a green hue from the tinted window, an especially bright beam hitting Knives. Slowly, I raised her up, turned, and walked out, passed the entire group of fairies. The all stared in somber wonderment as I gave each one a separate look, and had them fall in line. Helbram and King stood at my sides, followed by the rest of the brigade. When we reached the casket, I lifted it, and put Knives inside, meeting her arms at her waist, and resting her face. I closed the casket after one last look, and lifted it. Helbram and King took places behind me, then Ban and Jericho came in, taking the back. I felt better knowing that my friends will always be there for me when I need them, but I hold the front alone. I shield and protect them with my strength, and embrace them with my passion. But I stand alone. This is my curse, and I must live with it.

"HUT!" Ferris' voice rung through the canyon, shouting in his gruff and commanding tone. The turrets began to take shape, and made a path for us to walk down, putting the barrels above our heads. I walked to the end, and turned on the hole, slowly lowering the front down into it. The others followed my lead, and let the casket drop into the ground, then backed away with the other fairies. "READY!" The voice asked. The guns began firing in a standard three-volley salute, which caused the attendees to become frightened. I, however, pulled out Heartbreaker, and fired off a single round for each volley.

The sound broke through the the silence of the forest, and caused birds and animals to flee in terror. My bullets exploded in the air, quaking the sky with green light. It sent a shockwave through the forest, bending trees and forcing back the fairies. The winds barely affected me, I couldn't even feel them. They were just

more forces of nature fighting me, but I was stronger. I was always stronger. But not strong enough.

* * *

(Helbram POV)

Sage put her gun away, and the large guns deconstructed themselves into small discs on the ground. She went about picking them up, then sent them off into who knows where with that little metal box. The fairy patrol gave one last moment of silence before flying off to the Fairy Tree, and Ban took Jericho off with them. This left me and King to deal with Sage.

"Sage, are you okay?" I walked up to her as she looked down into the grave, and put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off, and picked up the shovel next to her.

"Maybe we should leave her alone?" King flew up behind me. I sighed, staring at Sage longingly, wishing for her to be normal again.

"Okay, we'll go, but make sure you come back, we might leave soon." I flew up with him began flying toward the tree.

"She'll be fine. I'm sure of it, she's incredibly strong." King elbowed me lightly, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, I know. But she's never been very stable. If she sees another demon, we might have to run again. Next time, we might not be so lucky." This settled the mood back to the bottom, and gave King a reason to sigh.

"Yes, but I have faith in her. She won't fail, she never has."

"She's failed a lot more than you think. Just because she never loses to an enemy, doesn't mean she doesn't lose." I looked back, and saw Sage slam the shovel into the ground, then fall to her knees as the mask grew over her face again. It was a mix between the sad and angry one, with sad on her metal side and hatred on the other. She didn't destroy anything, but instead began screaming into the sky. A very light cloud layer began forming again, and the sun grew brighter and hotter. It made a strange effect, where it rained in the sun, and caused rainbows to form through the land, spreading as far as the eye can see. The rain was a little warm as well, just enough for it to be pleasant. But by far the strangest thing, was that the plants all around the forest that had become damaged, all the holes and burnt ash. It all disappeared. And new life sprung up in its place.

It was astounding, the amount of power that Sage had was breathtaking. As I looked at the beautiful sight, I suddenly began feeling a newfound hope for her.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay... so, About... All? yeah, all of you now hate me, namely because of a very specific character death. Now, I do have a really, really, really, *coughmaybecough* really good reason for doing that. I can almost assure you of something happening with it later, but it's gonna be a good five or more chapters. I'm also sorry that I go a little slow when uploading my chapters, honestly it's because I'm lazy, but what I.m going to tell you is 'insert general excuse here'. Again, this is a rated M story, so don't read this unless your old enough, own a special pair of licensed 'big boy pants', legal or not, or just want to read this story. In any case, have fun, and leave a review.

-I don't own anything in this story, except my own characters, and their affiliations. Please support the official release, which name I should probably have looked up at this point.

* * *

King and I got to the Great Tree, only to be met with a huge surprise. The Advisor, Gerharde, had impaled Ban through the chest, and hung his body over Elaine as the tree gulped up his blood. It was a sickening sight to say the least.

"Gerharde! What are you doing!?" King demanded from his side hand.

"I am merely taking the necessary actions, Harlequin, he is a human after all."

"In case you don't know, he's my... acquaintance, and you can't just use him! Let him go right now."

"Tsk, I say you leave him." I said back, it's not like he's any use.

"See? I'm not the only one, my king, there are many who demand the humans dead." Gerharde put a hand on her vines, caressing them.

"Helbram, how could you say that? Ban isn't some disposable!" King turned to argue, but I lifted my head away from him.

"He's a thief and a villain, as you said. I don't see why you like humans so much, they're disgusting and evil." In the corner of my eye I noticed Sage standing in the doorway, and I got really scared. Suddenly, Gerharde dashed forward and grabbed my hand, pulling me back.

"Get out of here, human! You don't deserve to even be here!" She flung her body over me, seductively grabbing all over. Sage grew a large green aura, radiating anger, then smashed one of the walls into splinters, sending cracks all along the tree.

"Wait, Sage!" I called after her, breaking from Gerharde. But Sage quickly turned and rushed off down the hallway. I turned to Gerharde angrily. "Why did you do that!?" She smiled mischievously.

"Because you need to break your ties to humans, Helbram! I thought you had finally fixed your problem after that incident, but you've grown soft once again!"

"GERHARDE!" King shouted, glaring a blaze in his eyes. "Let Ban go, and apologize to Sage." Gerharde was taken aback, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"B-but I did this for you-"

"NOW, GERHARDE!" He snapped again. She grumbled softly, and withdrew the vine, roughly slamming Ban into the ground. He sputtered, coughing up blood, then quickly righted himself.

"I'm sorry for what I did, but I'm sure you unders-"

"Never put Elaine in danger, ever again. Got me?" He bore daggers in his voice and love in his eyes as he looked toward Elaine's body.

"I promise. I'll protect her." She quickly resolved, not surprising given that she wasn't in the best graces. Ban quickly walked out, and left the room in a bad mood.

"I'm going after Sage, I need to explain what happened." I flew up out if the tree.

"I'm coming too, she might be angry at you." King flew up alongside me, and smiled brightly.

I couldn't help but smile back, "I'm really glad I joined up with you guys." I reached my hand out to King.

"Me too." He grabbed it, and we flew off into the forest in search of Sage.

* * *

(Sage POV)

* * *

I sighed into the air, seeing my breath form clouds in the cold air. It was just becoming morning, and I couldn't help but think about How Escanor went about his daily routine. Oh well, it's not like that matters right now. Not that much matters to me anymore. Not after what Helbram did to me. What he did, just after the funeral. I can't believe I ever thought he liked me. He's a fairy, it's just not supposed to work like that, I guess. Just like how Diane and King are forever destined to have some bullshit from getting them together. Maybe I should just leave the Sins. It's not like I have to stay with them, they were just there, the main characters of their own stories. I'm not anything special, I'm just a fucking idiot. It's not like I have a cool backstory or anything, a mentally unstable bitch from a wasteland? Whatever. Gowther is a doll, Meliodas is a demon, Ban found the forest of fucking fairy's, seduced one on accident, then gained immortality.

I'm just a fucking idiot.

"Sage? Is that you?" Great. It's Helbram.

"Sage, please don't be mad. It wasn't his fault, it's just a misunderstanding!" and King was here to back him up. I didn't respond, but continued to sit in my tree quietly. The two of them broke through the trees foliage and stopped in front of me.

"It was Gerharde, she was trying to trick you. It wasn't me." Helbram calmly floated forward for a hug, but I shrugged him away.

"It's true, she was trying to get you to leave. She doesn't like humans." King said. I glared at Helbram, and he sniffed up guiltily.

"Okay, okay, I know what I said, and I'm sorry. It wasn't alright for me to say that, I apologize." I looked away, but didn't respond in any way. They were silent

for a bit, then King sighed.

"Alright, well. As long as you understand, I guess we can leave. Call us if you need us, okay?" The two of them flew off, leaving me alone again. Good, I wanted them gone.

*No you don't. You want to apologize, don't you?

No, I don't! I just want to be alone, it's not like he really likes me. He gave up so easily.

*Well, you are a bit scary. If you keep this up, no one will look at you.

So what if I'm scary? It just means people will leave me alone when I want to be alone! Like right now!

*Sage, you don't want to be alone.

Yes I do! When I'm alone, I don't have to try and make people happy, to make sure they like me!

*If you really wanted to be alone, then why did you make me?

...

*I'll always be here for you, Sage. Never forget that I'm here to help. But you're a lot better at people than I am.

Then what good are you?

*I'm good at you. I'll always be the best at you.

Then what good are the rest of them?

*...

The voice stopped, unable to respond to my question. Good at me my ass. I jumped out of the tree and started walking, only to stop after just a few steps. It was the rose from before. I bent down and put my hand along the stem.

"Ouch!" I pulled my hand back, surprised by the sudden cut on my finger. I looked down at the rose, and felt a wave of grief overcome me. The rose had grown thorns.

I was its new predator.

I got angry at the flower, and snatched it up with my robotic arm, plucking it from the ground. I started at it in anger, then as I stared at it for longer I felt sorrow, and regret. The frail flower was completely crushed at the bottom. I thought of Knives, how she was so easily snatched from me.

I took out my storage box, and scrolled through till I found a small clay pot, and one of the Ban Blood vials. Very carefully, I placed the flower on the ground, pulled up a bunch of dirt, and put it in the pot. Then, I dug a hole right in the middle, and put a few drops of Blood into it. Finally, I put the rose in, and covered the hole. The blood did its work, and the rose quickly grew full and strong.

*Thank you.

I picked up the pot, put away my box, hitched up my bag, then took off out if the forest.

* * *

'Do you know who lives in that house?'

'No, she never comes out.'

'I heard that she came here a month ago, and built that house in two days!'

'That's impossible. But, that house used to be an old abandoned thing, it was literally falling apart, right?'

'I don't know, that's just what I heard.'

'Okay, but how could we not see it being built? Or where were those work men that must have built it?'

'Oh, I would have seen them if they were there, I love a sweaty hunk!'

'You're married!'

'Ugh, don't remind me.'

'Oh my goddess, whatever! What about the young girl that lives there!'

'What, you mean you've seen her?'

'Of course I've seen her! While you two were looking for man meat, I saw her working on that garden out front.'

'Hey!'

'Nevermind that, what does she look like?'

'Well, she can't be older than twenty, but she's really seen some stuff. She had scars all over her body!'

'Oh, that's hideous! How's she gonna get a man?'

'Shh! Continue!'

'She was in a nice little sundress, and had on a straw hat that looked really well made.'

'Ooh, I need a sun hat! Maybe we can ask for her tailor?'

'I need one too!'

'Are you two gonna let me finish!? I was just getting to the juicy parts!'

'Alright, later, what is it?'

'Well, I could only see half of her at first, but suddenly she turned and stared directly at me!'

'Ah! Scary!'

'She must have noticed you, how long were you staring!'

'Only, like, thirty seconds! But, the strangest part, was that her eye was metal!'

'That's not very strange.'

'She could have lost it in whatever battles she was in, you did say she had a lot of scars.'

'No, I mean, it looked just like a real eye! It moved and stuff! Spinning and whirring like some sort of moving metal!'

'Maybe she's a witch.'

'It was also glowing a sickly green, right in the middle. Like fire!'

'Definitely a witch.'

'Strangely one of her arms was covered in some sort of sleeve. It hung down low, and was visibly stitched on to the dress.'

'She might be missing her arm and be embarrassed about it.'

'No, but there was something in the sleeve! I saw it!'

'You're saying you've seen a lot of things. Are you pulling our legs?'

'No! Really!'

'Maybe we could get one of the boys to get a look at her.'

'You scoundrel! Don't say things like that!'

'You know they do it! I saw little Johnny sneaking around Gloria's house the other night! Nearly had a heart attack when I yelled at him.'

'Then how's he gonna get up to this house? We should hire somebody.'

'I don't have the money for that!'

'Me neither, I've still got my boys in the house! You know how much they eat in a day? It's ludicrous!'

'Oh, wait! Speak of the Devil, there they are!'

'Danny! Josh! You get away from there, you hear me!'

'Wait! This might be our chance, hurry, get behind the fence!'

'Oh, you're gonna get us killed!'

'Shh! The door's opening!'

'Seriously!'

'Woah, it really is glowing!'

'Is she looking over at us?'

'No way, there's no way she could see us.'

'Hey, what's that glint?'

'OH SHIT!'

'What the hell was that!?'

'What do we do!?'

'WE SURRENDER!'

'What are you doing! Get down!'

'I don't want to get killed because of you! Get down!'

'Wait, she's coming over!'

'No! That's not a good thing! We are going to get killed!'

'*sigh* I kinda wish I had more sex.'

'That's your last wish!?'

'What? it's something!'

'Hello!'

"What are you doing?" I stared, agitated at the three women.

"W-well..."

"Don't kill us!" One of them slammed to the ground, praying to me from her knees.

"No! Now she has to kill us!" I sighed softly.

"I'm-"

"Well what else do you say to someone who's going to kill you?" She interrupted me.

"Not-"

"How about 'We saw nothing!'" The other shouted.

"Then why didn't you say that!" I began to get more annoyed.

"Will you two stop! You have to say-"

"NOTHING! SAY NOTHING!" I shouted, pulling g out my gun again. They all yipped, then stood straight awkwardly. I put away Heartbreaker and sighed.

"See?"

"Oh my goddesses! Just stop!"

"Don't be bitter just because I was right!" I pulled out my gun and shot the ground in front of them, causing another yip.

"If you want to know me, then knock on my door. Stop being creepy."

"If anything you're the one being creepy, sitting in your house alone all day." One of them said snarkily.

"I'm going to ignore that." I said, walking away.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" They began talking to each other again. I ignored it, smiling lightly. I reached into my pocket and pulled out two candies.

"Sorry about that, boys. Do you know them?" I squared down in front of the two children. Their eyes were bugged out and their mouths were shocked open.

"Woah..." One of them said quietly.

"One of them is my mom. The one in the red dress." The other said.

"Huh, small town." I said, looking around. I had stopped at a fairly large, but still small enough to be suburban town. It had enough space and so little residents that everyone had their own fairly large house. Like in those movies in black and white, with the big yards and the strange women and children running around outside. It wasn't my choice, even, I had to stop here because I had been walking for days, and hadn't eaten in just as much time. I collapsed in the middle of the road, and a local bar-keep took me in and patched me up. I still talk with him sometimes, when I hit the roughs of life. He's a big burly guy, with a scraggly old beard and a soft ol' heart.

"Hey lady, why don't you come out not much?" The larger boy broke me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, you stay in you house all the time. Why don't you come out to see the sun and stuff?" The smaller boy looked into my eyes with his own little brown ones. They felt invasive somehow.

"Do you have someone you like a lot? Like you just couldn't imagine your life without them?" The boys looked at each other, then grabbed hands, each with a big smile.

"My big bro is the best, he's amazing!"

"I love taking care of my little bro, he's funny!" They looked at each other and giggled loudly. I remembered Knives, and her giggle. Apparently I showed my feelings, because they stopped laughing.

"Hey lady, do you not have someone you love?" The smaller boy asked innocently. A vision of Knives scattered my eyes, I saw her so easily in this kid. Tears began welling up in my eyes, and I stood up abruptly, staring off into the sky. My tears fell off onto the ground, making small taps on the brick.

"Are you okay? Hey lady, why are you crying?" I looked down at the two boys, and extended my hand from my sleeve. They looked at my hand, then quickly picked up the candy and ate it.

"Thanks lady."

"Yeah, thanks." I grinned, and ruffled the smaller ones hair.

"I cry to make others strong. I cry to inspire young people like you to be the best you can be." They were a little confused. "I'll tell you something my dad used to tell me. You have to tell all your friends though, everyone you can, got it?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

I bent down and looked at them sternly. "I cry, therefore I love. If I love, others will love me. As they love me, they cry with me." They had resolve in their eyes, and began watering up.

"I love you, big sis!" The small one said.

"Me too! I want to cry with you!" They both hugged me tight. I was a little surprised, but hugged back, feeling them shudder in sobs.

"I cry therefore I love..." I left my gaze up at the blue sky, waiting for the boys to let it out.

They broke off, and wiped their eyes with big grins.

"Bye bye, big sis! See you later!"

"Yeah, yeah, later!" They both took off, and I turned around, opened the door, then walked inside.

* * *

It was homey, just a dimly lit homestead full of my favorite things. A fireplace roared in the fireplace, trapped behind a thick metal grate, above it was a mantle piece with a few pictures, a large, green serrated knife, a small handgun, and my rose in a small pot. There were two big fluffy chairs, a bean bag chair I made with real beans, and a big couch. There were a few small tables and trash bins scattered around in key spots. Through a doorway was the kitchen, though I didn't have very much food in it. Around the corner was my room, with a huge bed and nightstand. A shelf with a few trinkets, and a dresser full of the clothes I've collected in this town. I had a garage in the back, it took up roughly half my house, and I figured out how to make my own generator. I was working on a few projects, but what had my biggest concern and priority was a very dangerous and very unstable bomb.

*Did you really need to make a bomb?

Yes, I need it.

*What for?

...Research purposes...

*Did you just make this because you wanted to?

Why else would I make it?

*To fight the demon race, what else?

I went over this. I don't care about them anymore. The sins will be fine on their own, especially since I'm not there to screw things up.

*Knock Knock*

*It's probably those women.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Let me lock the garage." I began walking to the door, locking up my workplace.

*You could just not answer them, you know.

"Where's the fun in that?"

*I thought you were done with having fun.

"I'm done with your kind of fun. For your information, I don't like to kill people, that's you- hello!" I opened the door, and the three housewives were

dumbfounded by what I had just said.

"W-who were you talking to?" One of them asked.

"Maybe she's crazy, you know, like in the head."

"She's got strange voices, I bet." They spoke in not-very-hushed hushed tones, hiding behind their friend.

"I can hear both if you. And I probably am." They stood up straight, and waited for a response.

"So, we were wondering if you wanted to join us for a cup of tea...?"

*You can say no...

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?"


	15. Chapter 15

I'm back, baby! It seems that this story is taking a turn for the... different. I promise it's going to get more on track, and especially at the end of this chapter is the tie in back to the manga. If you like where this is heading right now, I can head back into the more 'domestic' side of Sage later, but I think I'm going to wrap my cord back onto the main story line. I know there hasn't been weeks or months in the actual manga, but I needed to go a certain length for the story to have time to develop. On a completely different note, I think I might delve into either DeviantArt or WattPad for my original stories, gimme a PM for if you have a suggestion for either. Also, I wasn't kidding about those commissions, if you want something done, I'll do my darndest to give it a go, and I'll do it faster if I get money. Well, time to get back to our regularly scheduled programs, right after these messages,

-I do not, will not, cannot, and should not own the Seven Deadly Sins, so please give support to the official release, but my OC and her fellow friends belong to me, along with their respective outlines. Peace!

* * *

I led the three women inside, and sat them down on the couch in front of the table.

"I don't have much food, but I might have tea. One second, make yourselves at home." I walked out into the kitchen and looked through my fridge, cupboards, and drawers, only to find I had absolutely nothing. My next option was to look through my storage device for any sort of drink. I leaned up against the wall and pulled down on the candle, flipping me back into the garage. I was just something I wanted.

*Why did you need to have the trapdoors again?

"Because I wanted them. They were fun to build." I said aloud, grabbing my small metal box and going back through the door. While looking though I found a couple tea's, all vaguely alright. I took them out, and dropped them in the mugs I got out. Then, I filled them with water, and held them in my robot hand, then heated up the metal. In a flash they were all boiling, so I took them back to the living room and handed them out. Each woman took a small glance at the cup-wear and had a different reaction. Red dress scoffed a little, blue dress raised an eyebrow, and yellow dress went;

"Oh, cute! Where did you get these?" I pulled up my rocking chair and sat down, sinking into the cushions.

"I got them from a nice little shop in the Sunset, nice little Korean lady had set up a shop with all sorts of trinkets." They were confused, but made no comment about it.

"That sounds absolutely lovely, she must have a good business if people like you go there." Red dress said.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll have to show us sometime!" Yellow dress said happily.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have not introduced myself. My name is Sage, nice to meet you." I rose my cup and took a sip, drinking down the hot tea.

"Oh, what a wonderful name! My name is Judith, but you can call me Judy!" Red dress said.

"My name is Sarah, a pleasure." Blue dress said.

"Wendy! I'm pleased as punch to meet you!" Yellow dress was very chipper.

"Well, I'm glad we got a chance to meet, is there something in particular you wanted to know about? Or did you just want to come over?" The three of them quickly gathered up to do a silly group discussion. I patiently waited in my chair, taking small sips of tea.

"We were wondering how long you planned to stay here." Judy said. I squinted my eye, and stared her down.

"Is this a request for me to leave?" Wendy pulled Judy back.

"See, I told you not to say something like that! I'm sorry, we were just wondering because we have this little thing we like to do." She smiled.

"Yeah, all the girls in our neighborhood are doing it." Sarah chirped.

"We all have our own color, and we get all chip in to buy that color for the lucky newbie!" Judy finished.

*This is stupid, decline.

"I'd love to, what did you have in mind for me?" I laughed, and ignored the voice.

"Well, we only have a few more colors. There's white, black, fuchsia, pink, purple, and a lime green."

"I vote you go with pink, it'll match your eye!"

"What about her other eye, it's green isn't it?"

"Oh yeah! We've been meaning to ask you about that! Judy said she saw you with a strange glowing eye, right where your eye-patch is." I put my hand on my new eye-patch, lightly touching it and feeling the pattern. It was a flat topped eye, with a star pattern coming off the bottom. I thought it was a better thing to see than my strange mechanical mess.

"Hmmm, well, I mean..." I wasn't sure if I should tell them. I mean, I only just met them, and I don't think the gun thing went over too well.

*Just shoot them, it's too much work.

"No, I won't." I accidentally said that outloud, and they must have took it as my answer because they turned on Judy.

"Oh, you had me for a spin, Judy!"

"And here I thought you'd really seen it!"

"No, really! But, if it you don't have it, than what was it?" I was put back in the spotlight, and I really wasn't ready to tell them.

"Uh... It must have been a trick of the light or something!" I quickly lied to them. They were skeptical at first, but then laughed.

"Oh, I was afraid I was gonna be stew or something!"

"We thought you were some kind of witch!" They laughed unceremoniously, and I just nervously went along with them.

"Well, I'm glad that's over. Why don't we have some of this tea? You've been sipping along this whole time and we haven't had a drop! How rude of us!" Judy reached down and lifted her mug, then took a nice, long, sip. "AAAAAHHHH!" She screeched and jumped up, running to the kitchen.

"Is something wrong with your tea?" Wendy looked into her cup, inspecting the swirling red liquid.

"What kind of tea is that!" Sarah jumped up and ran to help Judy.

"It's called 'Dragon Lung Water'. I don't actually have any tea."

"It's so spicy!" Judy scraped out hoarsely. I heard the water just continually run, and I got up to see Sarah forcing water into Judy's mouth.

"Just drink until it stops burning! That's what my husband says!" Sarah shouted.

"Sarah, your husband is a gruff idiot!" Wendy called from the other room.

"Well at least he looks good!" She yelled back.

"Are you trying to say Dave is ugly!?"

"No! I'm trying to say shut up!" I grabbed Sarah and pulled her away from the sink.

"You're going to rupture her stomach!" I looked down at Judy, her face was bloated and she groaned weirdly.

"Oh my goddesses! She looks pregnant!" Sarah finally looked at what she was doing.

"Judy! How come you never told us! We need to have a baby shower!" Wendy called in from the other room. I was really annoyed by these three. I looked down at Judy, and sighed.

"I'm sorry about this." She opened her eyes wide.

"Sorry about wha-ggggghhhhhaaagghh!" I stuck my fingers down her throat and pushed into the back of her mouth. She began gagging, and I picked her up, and aimed her mouth at the floor. She began vomiting water like a fire hose, just spitting it out everywhere. When she stopped, I put her back on the floor, out of the bark.

"Well that was just unseemly."

"Did her water just break? What's happening!" She apparently refused to get up and actually see what was going on, and I was pretty much at the end of my rope.

"Nobody is pregnant, and I want all of you out of my house!" I shouted angrily. They all whined in a long sad moan, and I just about lost it.

"Look, we're sorry about the floor, is there anything we can do to make it up?"

*Die, make them die, or put them in the dungeon!

"I already told you I only put in the dungeon because you wouldn't shut up, I'm not going to use it!"

"Oh dear, a dungeon!"

"No wonder she's pregnant!" Wendy laughed.

"OUT!" My eye-patch burst into flames as the metal set up in a huge blaze, my face steaming in anger. They all quickly got up and left, frightened by my outburst.

*That went well.

"Shut up, I told you to shut up and look what happened.

*Yeah, just goes to show you should listen to me more often.

"Shut up, you know what I meant!" I pulled out a mop and bucket, then began cleaning up the mess on my kitchen floor.

*Alright, I guess I do, but you still should have just made them leave. You tried to integrate into a group who didn't need to understand you and you still couldn't get along. What made you think that was a good idea?

"I... I don't know. I just... I just wanted to try." I put away my cleaning supplies and flopped back down in my chair.

*Just give up, there's no point. You wanted to be alone, how about you just stick to that.

"What happened to 'you'll never be alone if I'm here'? Or was that just some bull crap you made up?"

*...

"Hello?"

*...

"Mother fucker."

* * *

I hadn't left my house for anything but food and gardening, and the women haven't shown their faces ever since what happened. Although, I do still catch them sneaking peeks at me every once in awhile, so they are still interested. I had made myself another eye-patch, but it was just a black leather one this time, nothing fancy. The voice also hadn't returned, so I really was alone at this point. It wasn't too bad, being alone was actually pretty nice, I wouldn't mind a few years of uninterrup-

"OH MY GODDESSES SAGE!" My door was flung open by Sarah, Wendy, and Judy, along with the rest of the 'color brigade' women.

"You just have to help us!" Judy shouted.

"There's been a terrible thing over at the city hall, there's bad people!" Wendy gave context.

"Oh yes, it's absolutely terrible!" Sarah whined uselessly.

"No." I said, finality stopping any chance of rebuttal.

"But you're super strong!" Wendy protested. Damn, I forgot about 'but', the ultimate rebuttal.

"How do you know that? What evidence?" They stood in silence.

"What about that eye of yours? It shoots flames. That's pretty strong." Sarah recalled.

"Yeah, and that strange contraption of yours that you shot at us with!" Wendy laughed.

"Maybe she could just offer them some tea! That really worked on me!" Judy shuddered as she mentioned it.

"No." I said again.

"But-"

"No 'but's! Where is the sheriff?"

"He's been captured." A younger woman in a turquoise dress called from the back.

"What about the rest of the law enforcement?"

"Them too." A different girl said.

"Well, tough luck. Get out." There was a collective whine from the crowd, and they all left.

"See? I knew she wouldn't help us."

"Personally, I blame Judy, I think this was all her fault."

"Hey! What did I ever-*SLAM!*" I shut the door on their behinds, and sat back down in my chair.

*That wasn't very nice.

"Gah! You're back..." I grumbled.

*Yeah yeah, I thought you wanted some alone time.

"And I still want it. Get out, with the rest of those bimbo housewives." I sunk down into my cushions angrily.

*Wow! You must really not like them!

"Yeah, I had to clean up vomit."

*Well, that's beside the point-

"No, that's right on the point! Do you know how disgusting that is?"

*What is actually the point, is that they need your help.

"So? Why should I care?"

*Because deep down, you are a nice person.

"Let me tell you, you are what's deep down, and you're an asshole." I saw Judy in my window, peeking in.

*No, I'm merely what you want to- holy shit!

"What? She deserved it." I holstered my gun, and sighed.

*You could have blown her head off, Sage!

"Ha! You said my name! Who are you!"

*What?

"I don't know, you've just never said my name before. I wanted to make sure."

*What you need to make sure of is if those 'bimbo housewives' haven't tried to form a mob and tried to storm the city hall.

"Why? That'll just solve my problem."

*...I bet it's a demon.

"No way." That was ridiculous, no way.

*No, it's not ridiculous, I bet you it's a demon.

Oh, I forgot you were part of my head.

*Yeah I am, now what do you say? Wanna take some of this action?

"Fine, but if you're wrong I'm not helping, and you have to leave me alone."

*You're speaking out loud again, and deal. But if I win, you have to find the sins again.

"Deal."

* * *

*A woman walked down the dusty road, a large robe flapping behind her as she looked to the ground in reserved annoyance. Her hand on her holster, she was silently revered by the people around her. A small glow was seen from behind a closed eye, lighting up her eyelid as she stopped at the large, marble stone building. And it would have been really cool, if she wasn't stifling back giggles.

"Shut up." I giggled at his description.

*Whatever, I blame you.

"No really, shut up he's coming out." A large man in a cloth mask and leather duds walked out onto the balcony with a hostage. He looked down at me with a fierce gaze while I continued to slightly smile.

"What do you want, girl?" He had a deep, gruff voice, like a lumber jack.

"Is there a demon up there? Some sort of really powerful dude who hired you?" He looked back into the building and spoke softly.

"Who wants to know?" He called back to me.

"Galan." I replied softly. Out of nowhere the guy just collapsed, and a small white and blue orb flew out of his mouth. It quickly dashed into the building while a small delicate woman walked out into the light. She had on a playboy-esque leotard, and light pink stockings as well as a ribbon choker. She quietly smiled, glaring at me with a clear, but reserved anger. The blue and white orb was trapped in her hand, wiggling around violently as it tried to escape. Sadly, the girl raised it to her mouth, and extended a long tongue around it, then slurped it down her throat.

"My name is-"

"Frog girl!" I interrupted, pointing a finger at her. She was completely taken by surprise.

"W-what?"

"You're a frog girl. You have a long tongue, like a frog!" I shouted childishly.

"What are you doing?" She was absolutely confused by me, trying to figure out why I was laughing.

"I'm laughing at you. what do you think? Don't demons laugh?" I wiped a tear from my eye as I explained.

"I refuse to believe that Galan was killed by this imbecile of a woman. You match the description, but, it's not possible." She leaped off the balcony and floated to the ground daintily. When she landed, a veil of darkness swirled around her torso, and she held onto it like a small blanket.

"Oh, you better believe it. He made me very angry," My attitude changed, and my eye began glowing with red flames "So how about you don't say that name again?"

"Huh, well that's quite a change. I wonder what will happen if I do say it again?" She looked at me with a mischievous and curious grin.

"Oh, please don't! I would be so unhappy..." My eye turned blue, with a soft and sad flame.

"Well, if this is your gimmick, it's pretty simple. I just have to attack you after you're angry."

"Well, if that's what you've deduced, how 'bout we play a little game, in honour of your dear comrade." She frowned slightly.

"What is this game of yours, then? I'll play." She said cockily.

"Well, it's very simple. The only thing you have to do, is take my soul. If you can manage to pin me down and eat my soul, you win. But if I kill you, I win." I explained. She began giggling loudly, but quickly regained her professional attitude.

"You must really be an imbecile. You see, of all the commandments, I am the best at collecting souls."

"Ooh, I bet your really glad Galan isn't here to hear that! But, whatever, let's go. C'mon, I'm waiting!" I teased her into attacking me. She got a little angry, and raised her hand out to me.

"Black Prison!" A dark sphere began overtaking me, swirling around into a ball of pure darkness. "You will never escape that! It's a sphere of pure darkness!" I heard from outside. I looked around, then took a couple steps forward. The light shone through as I walked out if the ball.

"I-uh... I got out." My sadness said dishearteningly.

"Not possible! It's pure evil!" She shouted.

"No. It's just a place with an absence of light. That would be pretty handy for a black room, but not so much for capturing people."

"N-no... No matter! I'll just take your soul directly!" She stuck her hand out again, and I felt a ball of my life come up out of my throat. The orb was a rainbow of colors, all of them jumping around violently as it went through the air. I felt my consciousness fading as the woman stuck her tongue out and ate it.

"Frog... Girl..."

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed loudly as blood rained down from the sky. The entire area was covered in a thin layer of fidgeting black flesh along with the head of the demon in my hand. Her face twitched in fear and confusion as I looked at it.

"W-what are you?" She asked quietly. I jumped back and threw her head in the air, startled by her speaking.

"How are you even alive?" I asked the head as it slowly stopped rolling.

"It's a shame, we seem to have come to a draw... Good... Game..." She said before closing her eyes and slipping out of her life. Souls began flooding from her mouth, slipping out into the air and flying back to their rightful owners.

"Hey, are you there? What's going on? What happened?" I called to the voice in my head. It didn't respond. "You know, you did win the bet, you don't have to be quiet." I laughed to myself. It still didn't say anything. I looked to the frog girl and saw the last soul come out, it was violent and rageful, green and blue and red bursting out on its surface. The soul was almost spilling energy, just massive amounts of power flowing around it. I walked up slowly, reaching a hand out to touch it, but once my finger poked it just slightly, it exploded out, and the colors, along with a few others, shot out into the ground.

"Why? Why did you have so many souls inside your own? And how were they so powerful?" The frog girl was apparently still alive, and she just needed to take a small rest before congealing her body. I took a fighting stance, ready to get back into a battle, but she just laughed. "I'm not going to fight you. I have no reason."

"Oh, okay. Well, what are you going to do?" I put my fists down and took a deep breath.

"I was wondering... if I could follow you." She turned to me, and at that moment I noticed the smoke flowing from her closed eyes.

"Oh, shit. Are you okay?" The ten commandments have special abilities called commandments, duh, that do different things if anyone in their vicinity doesn't abide by them. Including the commandment themselves. Merascylla, the frog girl, was faith, so if someone was unfaithful around her, their eyes burst into flames.

She let out a small laugh "So trusting, so naive. The person who was once your enemy is hurt and you worry about them."

"What's so bad about that? Having trust is an integral part of being in a group. You trust Zeldic, don't you?"

"Respect yes, but trust? Not so much. I have read the stories, the humble servant girl betrayed by her master. I'm not stupid." She reaches out awkwardly, trying to get a grip on something. I walked forward to grab onto her, and in her haste she accidentally grabbed my breast.

"Oh, I didn't know you went that way... Though the tongue couldn't hurt..." I teased her. She pulled her hand away and had a small blush.

"D-don't insult me! I simply didn't know where you were." She defended herself quickly. I slowly reached down and took her hand in mine. She smiled nervously, and pushed her pink hair behind her ear. I suddenly felt sorrowful, and remembered the time I walked along with Knives. I felt tears start forming in my eyes as I remembered her smiling brightly.

"...Knives..." I stared into Merascylla's soft hair as I said it, imagining she was Knives.

"Knives? What are you talking about?" She snapped me from my dream, and I looked ahead.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I had a quiver in my voice, and I really hope she didn't catch it.

"Is something wrong? Are you crying?" Damnit.

"No, I'm not. Shut up." I wiped the tears and started frowning.

"... Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

* * *

I put Frog Girl in the living room as I cleared out the house. I started with my garage, finding all my doodads and things to put them back into my storage box. Then I moved on to the kitchen, the dungeon, and the hallways. With most of my stuff either in the trash, on the street, or in my storage box. I got to the living room, and got the picture, put the gun and knife in their own holster, and picked up my rose.

"Are you done yet? It's been more than an hour." Merasylla complained.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Are you going to be okay? Do you need a walking stick or something?" I looked through my storage box for anything that might be useful, but the best thing I had was a big pipe. It would work, but I needed to do some work on it.

"What's a walking stick?" She asked.

"It's a stick that blind people use to get around."

"Oh. How does that work?"

"You hit things with it."

"Gah! Three thousand years and humans still haven't changed. They managed to make something so reliable violent." She got up and put a hand out, waiting for me to take it.

"I'll need to visit a workshop before too long. I probably should have thought about this before taking apart mine." I walked her out of the house and was confronted by the pack of colored women.

"Oh, Sage! Are you leaving already?" Judy whined.

"And after you went ahead and got a new girl!" Said Wendy.

"You should come to my house! I'll set up a going away party!" Sarah offered.

"No." I declined.

"No." Merascylla also declined. I walked past them and looked down the road, spotting a mountain that looked vaguely familiar.

"Hey, is that the way to Vaizel?"

"Why are you asking me?" Frog girl was annoyed.

"Um... I guess I was just speaking my mind?" She sighed at my excuse.

"Well stop. I don't care for your drabble." She sounded like an old woman. Very annoyed and prestigious.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to find out. I'm walking now." I warned her before beginning my way down to the mountain.

* * *

"Are you serious? Can't you fly?" I hefted her higher onto my shoulders, making sure not to drop the small girl.

"Yes, but without knowing where I'm going it could be dangerous." Merascylla grabbed onto my chin, bending over my head.

"If you crashed into a tree, I'd honestly be more worried about the tree." The Frog girl had gotten tired after a couple miles, and now resided on my shoulders, smashing my head in between her thighs and chest.

"Why don't we take a rest then? It would be good for us." She suggested.

"Ugh, fine. But only because it's on the way." I turned off the path and basically slid down a hill, landing in a cute little valley with a small amount of space to walk.

"What do you mean? What's on the way?"

"My Sweet Gluttony." I turned the corner and stopped in front of a bar built into the side of the mountain.

"What a strange name." She said.

"Well, we're here to see a strange man. A strange man who's in love." I sighed before walking in. The doors swung open, and a frail man in glasses with a bushy mustache stood behind a counter. He was slowly washing dishes while looking down ominously. I plopped down in a chair, directing Merascylla to sit next to me.

"Can I help you two?" The man looked up.

"Rum for me. What do you want, honey?" I nudged her.

"I'll have whatever." Merascylla sat quietly. Escanor turned around and got two mugs, and put them down after filling them with rum. I gulped mine down quick, while Meracylla took reserved sips, savoring the drink.

"Alright, barkeep. You give information?" I slammed my glass down as I finished it.

"Depends. What do you want to know?" He picked up the glass and turned around slowly.

"We're looking for two to three people, a big guy and one to two small women." I leaned in, "Have you seen them?" His glasses glinted in the light, and he made a dashed look toward the freezer.

"I may have seen some people. But what did they do to want your attention?"

"You could say..." The door of the freezer flung open "We're old friends." I slashed my arm backwards, slicing through the person behind me, and using the momentum to swing myself backwards.

"Damn... You..." Ban said weakly while coughing up blood. I had severed his body in half, sending his upper half careening to the ground while his legs wobbled unsteadily before joining the rest of him.

"You had it coming." I kicked him in the balls, sending his legs into his torso for them to reattach. "Merryscy- can I just call you Merry? It sounds a lot better." I turned, softly wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Call me what you like. It's better than 'frog girl'." Merry said, standing up next to me.

"Is that who I think it is!?" Ban jumped up, pointing a finger rudely.

"Maybe? Who do you think I am, stupid man?" Merry spat at him.

"You're the demon bitch who was chasing us, aren't you!" I saw Jericho and Elaine sitting in the cooler behind Ban, still.

"Hey, don't be a shit." I smacked his hand away.

"Me!? What about you, Miss I'm-going-to-run-away-because-my-brother-son-died!?" That was the last straw. My blood began boiling as I set my mask over my face. The red fire burned brightly as it seeped through my mouth and horn.

"SAY THAT AGAIN, BAN!" I dared him in a demonic voice.

"YOU THINK YOU SCARE ME? I'LL KICK YOUR ASS, GYPSY WOM-" I punched him, causing his body to fly into the air before it vaporized into little black specks, dancing in the light breeze.

"Sage! What do you think you're doing!?" Jericho shouted. Elaine was kneeling on the ground, hands outstretched as she caught a piece of Ban with cupped hands.

"Miss, I believe you should learn your place." I turned to see that Escanor had turned into his sun form. I looked outside to see that it was still nighttime, the sun nowhere close to being in the sky. The thought intrigued me, and I started calming down to think about it. The mask retreated, and Escanor went back to his regular self, and tried to pull up his clothes, turned to rags by the larger version.

"That's strange. You can transform from the masks rage." Merry observed.

"How did you know that?" I asked the blind woman.

"Well, when you turn to your rage, you get really hot, and when you got hot, Pride transformed. Then, the heat went away, and he turned back." She stated.

"That's not Pride. That's Escanor. He's just called that." I pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Merry was confused.

"Well, that's just his code name. He's not the real Pride."

"Then who's Pride?"

I froze, "I don't know. What am I talking about?" I was beginning to confuse myself.

"Hey Sage? Sage?... Sage... what are you doing..."


	16. Chapter 16

Let's get weeeeeeiiirrrd. This next section will have some strange things that won't make sense, but that's okay, and just read it. I beg you. All will be revealed!

P.S., I dont own anything in this story that wasn't made by things that I made. Yeah.

'Some fighter, she passes out every time something goes wrong, and sometimes even more than that.'

'Relax, Wrath, she just needs time. Her powers have yet to fully develop.'

'If anything, Sloth, she needs to train. She hasn't been doing much of anything other than fight since she got there.'

'Well, she has made some friendships.'

'I didn't take you for the sentimental type, Lust.'

'Shut it, Greed, I don't want to hear it from Mr. I-accidentally-killed-my-only-friends.'

'Take it easy, Lust, he was just making a statement. Oh, hey reader, I'm Pride. Remember? They talked about me in the last chapter.'

'Is Pride talking to himself again?'

'Maybe you'd know if you weren't shoving your face, Gluttony!'

'Hey, wait, I think she's waking up!'

I opened my eyes to see five people standing over me, crowding around to see me like I was some spectacle. I felt constrained, I don't like being constrained.

"Oh shit, saw blade!" A large bald man jumped out of the way as my arm sliced through the air. He was muscle-bound as fuck, at least eight feet tall and had several veins constantly sticking out of his shiny scalp. His clothes consisted of a basic white button up, and brown slacks, with a wrist watch and black loafers. He looked like a sub-urban house dad.

"Hey, calm down, girl! We are here to help!" A small girl stepped up to the plate, trying to keep her hands up to calm me down. She was only around four feet tall, and she wore a baby blue Kitty pajama footie suit, with big ears sticking out at attention, and a tail standing on end.

"Hey, man, just take a chill pill! I've got some coke here to wash it down." The slowest, and deepest voice I have ever heard washed into my ears from the doorway. Standing there was... Santa Claus. He stood in the doorway, his eyes drooping, hat swayed to the left, and big red suit covered in small bits of white dust. From the donut in his hand, I would assume it's not snow.

"So, this is where it's all come down to. Finally, the stories intertwine, and ravel into one. Hope you've enjoyed the read!" A nerdy school boy looking kid pushed up his glasses, and ruffled his long, curly hair. He was wearing a long white hoodie with a sun on it, with some cargo shorts.

"Pride! Shut your filthy mouth before I sew it shut." What looked to be a rich businessman smacked the school kid, apparently called 'Pride', then stood back at attention. A dark green, three piece suit hung snugly on his figure, while a pair of sunglasses and a fedora hid his face. With a quick motion, the hand not carrying a heavy looking, brown, leather briefcase, reached up to remove the hat, and lay it on his chest as he took a bow. Combed black hair swished slightly before moving back into position, and without the hat it was a little easier to tell the man was Japanese.

"How about all of you move out of the way, I'll take care of this." A woman pushed her way into the crowd, separating them so she could get a clear look at me. She was wearing... not a lot. Her massive bust was covered with only a bikini, a very light black, with a bright red heart on the left cup. With her entire midriff exposed, she wore tiny booty shorts, barely getting past her very squeezable looking thighs. finally, she wore socks covered in hearts and skulls, that reached up just under her shorts. standing at roughly five three, and pink hair that went down to her butt when in a ponytail. Her eyes seemed a little big, and there was nothing obscuring her entire face. Not a single blemish, in fact, there wasn't anything on her entire body. She looked like a doll, to be honest.

"God, Lust, why don't you just fuck her already?" The angry dad spat sarcasm.

"Because I don't have consent. Believe me, I'd love a chance to-"

"Lust!" The small kitten girl cried out pitifully, swishing her tail around as her ears flattened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sloth, You can play too!" Lust grabbed the smaller girl and pulled her in tight, smashing Sloth into the large pillows.

I decided to make my move, "Alright, no one's doing anything until you explain what's going on!" This is where I drew my revolver, and began aiming it at people.

"Put the gun away, little girl." The guy who, if I'm to assume that these are all based upon the real Seven Deadly Sins, I think is Wrath, stood up and pointed a chubby finger at me. I replied by shooting him, watching his body fall to the ground with a huge hole in his head. Then, I shot him five more times as he kept getting up, the wounds quickly disappearing every time I make them.

"This is getting old fast. Look, Insanity, you need to put the gun away, no one is going to hurt you." Lust tried to calm me down again.

"My name isn't 'Insanity', it's Sage." I angrily corrected her.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Look, you are part of the Seven Deadly Sins, well, not really, but... I guess we could call you a DLC." Half of the group, including me was confused by Lust's analogy.

"What the fuck is a DLC?" I put my gun away, feeling that these idiots aren't really a threat.

"Downloadable content, like an expansion pack. Don't you guys play games?" There was a general shaking of heads, only Sloth raising her hand.

"Okay, wait. Assuming you're telling the truth, and you guys are the real Seven Deadly Sins, the embodiment of evil, then where's Envy? And why am I a part of it? How?" Lust sighed, taking a seat in a large rocking chair I didn't notice before.

"Well, first off, Envy is in time-out," Lust reached out and smacked Sloth in the tush, causing the girl to yip. "Second, yes we are the Seven Deadly Sins, but no, we are not the 'embodiment of evil', you speak of. It was just a code name. And third, because we made you for the future." The room grew dark, both in aura and lighting. Everyone looked to the left, where the small boy was standing next to the light switch.

"Dramatic effect." He said simply, before turning the lights back on a taking a seat with the business man.

"Well, taking a step back from whatever the hell that was, what the fuck are you talking about, you stupid whore?" I really needed to get that out if my system.

"Okay, that's a little hostile." Lust pointed out.

"Thank you, captain obvious. Now explain to me why I shouldn't blow up this building, and leave?"

"Well, for starters, because this building is really big. And also, because if you leave, you'll suffocate and explode."

"Implode." Sloth corrected her.

"Ah, thank you. Yes, that wouldn't be very good, will it? Anyway-"

"No! Stop saying anyway! What do you mean 'made'!? What future!?" I inturupted, taking out my saw-blade once more as veins probably started exploding in my scalp.

"By God, he made you to save the future. Well, not your future, our future, your present. Sadly, before that could happen, earth got sent into a mad power war, and we couldn't save it. Then you were sent down on accident, and apparently lost all your memories. Then, you know the rest from there." I finally got a straight answer out iof this bitch and it still didn't make any sense.

"But why was I put into the world of the Seven Deadly Sins after I died?" This all made so little sense.

"You never died. You can't die, it's not possible. You fell off the cliff, and was sent into a coma. Then, your mind tried to find its past of being the Eighth Sin, by making you the eighth of the Sins in that book. When you began to realize your true heritage, you woke up." Pride thoroughly explained it, and well, but that didn't make it any more believable.

"So you're saying that the entire past few months, all the things that I did, was a dream?" This was a lot to take in.

"Yes."

"Well. Shit."

"Pfft, just kidding. How much of a screw off would that be? Although, we certainly are real. With the destruction of earth, a lot happened in the universe." Lust bust in.

"We thought it was just another world, so we payed it's destruction no mind, but somehow, you were born. A little glitch, a million, no, billion to one chance of happening, but you happened." Added Sloth.

"You were the embodiment of a new sin, a new Emotion Lord that hadn't been made yet. The emotion of Madness." Said Wrath.

"Lady, Emotion Lady." Pride corrected him. There was a pause before Anger tackled him.

"I'LL SHOW YOU 'LADY'! I'LL LADY YOUR FACE!" They began tumbling on the ground before Lust broke them up. A little surprising to see such a little girl with so much authority over these monsters.

"Anyway, you should be waking up any second now. We are on our way to come get you, but breaking into the pocket-verse you've shoved yourself through to isn't easy. Once the Rifts are open, we'll get you out. Just remember, nothing you do really matters, have fun."

"You say that about everything, Lust. Don't listen to her, but do have fun. We are sending you a gift, you'll be receiving it when you wake up. Look for the green break in the sky."

"Way to be descriptive. What you're actually looking for is-"

That was all I heard before I snapped awake, Merry sitting on the bar floor with my head in her lap.

"Finally awake?" She asked before getting up, making my head being against the ground.

"Hey! Ow..." I picked myself up, and looked around to see Escanor looking fairly annoyed, his clothes in rags, and Ban talking with Elaine and Jericho.

"Is she up now? I'd love to get dressed in something decent." Escanor asked.

"Why can't you get dressed? Why can't he get dressed?" I asked.

"You were constantly changing forms in your sleep, and Escanor would turn to his larger form every time you turned into anger." Merry explained.

"Oh. How long was I out?"

"Just a few minutes. You kept mumbling unintelligible things in your sleep, then finally said something about how a green break in the sky wasn't very descriptive, then woke up." I liked Merry, she was very to the point.

"Okay, well what should we do now?"

"The Ten Commandments have begun sending letters for the annual fighting festival in Vaizel, so I would assume the Meliodas is going there."

"Damn. Alright, walking right into the dragons maw I guess. Are we going?"

"For me, that's up to what you want to do. But I can't speak for the others." I looked to the other people there, which included Ban, Elaine, Jericho, and Escanor, who had put on another suit.

"You can count me in, I guess." Ban sighed, digging out earwax.

"Then that just leaves Escanor."

"Hey, why did you ignore us!?" Jericho shouted.

"Because Ban is going." I replied simply. She grumbled, but didn't argue further.

"If you're all going, I might as well come too." He grabbed a rather large battle axe off his mantle piece, and hefted it toward the door.

"Well, have fun, I guess." I said, sitting on a stool and grabbing another bottle of rum.

"You aren't coming?"

"Nope. Merry is supposed to be dead, so we can't have her showing up out of the blue. Along with that, I'm waiting for something. If you see that green break in the sky, check it out, would you? It's important."

"Rather fair points, I say." Merry agreed with me, feeling her way toward me. She once again grabbed my breast, and I laughed.

"Well, have fun you two. Let's get going." Ban walked off, exiting the bar.

"It's not like that!" Merry shouted after him, fruitlessly.

"Don't worry, no one's judging you. But, I'm sorry I can't return the feelings. Maybe we could be friends with benefits, though?" She stomped her foot, and took a seat.

"Absolutely not! I have no interest in any of your tomfoolery, I'll have none if it!" She took a sip of her drink after spending a minute looking for it.

We sat in silence for a long while, not talking or interacting. Just letting the drinks talk.

"Could I ask a personal question?" Merry asked.

"Only if I get to ask one in return."

"Okay. Who is it you chose? You know, like you said just now, that you couldn't return my feelings."

I sipped my rum, letting the question simmer.

"A fairy. Its kind of complicated, but the gist of it is that I got angry and stormed off, then ended up in that town."

"You got angry at your boyfriend so you settled down and made a new life for yourself?"

"Yes. My turn. Why did you betray the Ten Commandments for me?" She let this question simmer as well.

"Because I'm afraid of them."

"The truth, Merry." I gave her a glare, and she seemed to sense it.

"Alright, I'm sorry. In truth, I'm scared of you. The things that are wrong with your soul, the raw power you have. If you further refined those powers, you could kill every one of the Ten Commandments thirty times over in less than an hour. It was frightening, what I saw in your soul, enough to make Faith switch sides."

"Something wrong with it?" I was caught by that.

"You have eight souls smashed into one, Sage, along with your own. Two containers, nine souls. But yours is what scares me the most. I can't even begin to explain how deranged it is, it was so violent I couldn't eat it." As she said this I picked up on a low rumbling picking up through the sky.

"Shhh, do you hear that?" It was like a stampede, crashing through the air.

"Yes, what could it be?" I got up and led Merry outside with me, only to see a faint green line rushing across the sky, like a life monitor.

"Maybe it's what I was told about." As I said that, a huge explosion ruptured the sky, opening a huge rift. It poured out spiralling green energy, splashing out at the the hill next to the bar.

"I can feel it's energy, I do t know if you want to go near that, Sage." Merry called out to me as I walked up the hill.

"I have to, it's the only thing I can do now, I don't have any attachments to this dumb place anyway." I kept trying to shake her off, but she wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Wait! At least let me come with you!" I stopped and looked at her pitiful face. She had given up on the tough girl routine, and now begging to stay with me.

"All you had to do was ask, you were supposed to die in a few hours anyway."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it, come on!" I pulled her up the hill, where the winds were pushing us as hard as they could, making me pull out my shield for protection. Once we hit the light, a feeling of lifting, or flying took over me, and I noticed that we were now flying into the sky, right into the rift.

"Say goodbye, it might be the last you see of this one horse continent." I pulled Merry in close, looking off into the night.

"Whatever, does this mean you dump your boyfriend?"

I laughed, "Too soon, but yeah. Wanna go on a date with me wherever we're going?"

"Sure, maybe it'll be nice."


	17. Chapter 17

Alright, So, this kinda sucks, but I don't want to write this anymore. It's gotten a little boring, and I know this sucks super big butt after I took a damn year to finally upload the last two chapters, but I guess this is the last one. If anyone has a suggestion for an anime or manga to watch or some other idea, I'm eager to hear it. Now, I finally am done, I'm sorry beyond belief and I feel like an asshat for ending it like this, but I do very much like writing, and will be doing a strange, kinda Slice Of Life thing, where Sage will be a teacher. If you don't like that idea, don't go to DeviantArt and look for user ''AegisOfRoses'. Bye.

P.S., It still isn't my story.

"... There's nothing here..." That was kind of a let down. As we reached the top of the spire, a blinding light took over my vision, then there was just white. A very pure, sterile, completely lame and stupid white. I didn't even know if there were walls, it was all just fucking white! There was no indication of where the corners were, light seemed to reach every inch of the room from a source that didn't exist! It made an engineer like myself start foaming at the mouth with frustration.

"Relax, Sage. Take it slow, explain to me, what do you mean there's nothing?" Merry got me to chill down for a moment, but I was immediately set off again once I looked at the room.

"There's nothing! It's just white! Where do the walls connect with the floor and ceiling? Are there any walls at all? Where is all this light coming from? What the hell is this damn room!?" I sprinted forward, just going as fast as I could in one direction.

"Are you running? What if you hit a-"

*CRUNCH*

"Wall...?" I recoiled in pain as my nose broke, but now I knew where the wall was. I put a hand on it, then traced it down to the corner. Then I got a marker out and marked the corner, spreading it all along the room until there was a big square of black on the floor to indicate the space they had to work with.

"Okay, so now we know where the floor meets the wall, roughly ten to fifteen meters from the center in every direction."

"Didn't you break your nose or something? You're pretty fragile for a demon slayer." Merry reached out for my hand.

"I think it's that I just rush my opponent, and don't give them a chance to think or fight back, it usually works for all of you guys. You really like to sit around and talk, you know that?" I grabbed her and, and sat down, bringing her into my lap.

"You think?"

"I don't know what I'm doing when I fight, I usually black out before anything happens." She scoffed, but didn't say anything about it.

"So... What now? Do we just wait for some magic door to open, or be teleported again, or what?" She was leaning into my chest, and wasn't even embarrassed about it, I guess she's gotten used to being around me. I took the opportunity and cupped her little breasts. She didn't even need a bra, she was a complete flat chest.

"Oh, you are just so cute, you know that? I could just gobble you up!" She didn't give the reaction I expected, instead laughing.

"Ironic, since I have quite literally devoured hundreds of souls in my time. Though, yours was the only one that had any decent flavor. But, with a strong flavor comes a fight, and you won." Merry seemed oddly sad, staring off into space as she lowered my hands to her stomach and placed her own on mine.

"Are you okay? It doesn't really suit you, sentimentalism." This gave her a laugh again.

"I know, it's just, I was wondering if I made the right choice. I know that you would have killed me without mercy if I went after you again, that's a fact, but betraying my allies like Meliodas once did to us? It doesn't sit right with me."

"look, I don't know what happened, this is all new to me. See, I can read the future, but my insight stops a little up the road. All I know is that Escanor is going to fight Meliodas' brother, the big one, Charity I think, and it's going to get rough. But what I don't know is the outcome, those two are arrogant bullheaded idiots, and they don't see themselves losing. But right now, Meliodas might be in big trouble, and i don't know what the goddess I saw in my dreams wanted to give me, but I don't know if it's as important as the friends I've made here."

"Hello? Is this thing on? Damn inter-dimensional piece of crap."

"Lust? Is that you?" I was looking at a big screen that had flashed on infront of us, with Lusts rather sizable chest pressed against the camera.

"What? Hey, what's up you! I see you found the rift, who's your friend there?" She backed up into a chair, and sat down, crossing her legs.

"This is Merry, she's... We're dating now, right?"

"That's what I was under the impression of." She replied, flicking me on the forehead.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend. Anyways, what did you want to show me?" Lust went off screen for a moment, but continued talking.

"Well, I have a very special surprise for you, I'm sure you'll be shocked. Come here, I want to show you something." The second part wasn't directed at me, instead she seemed to be talking to a child.

"W-what!? How! This, this can't be!" It was Knives, Lust came back with Knives following her.

"Sis?" She asked, her tiny voice coming through while she placed a hand on the screen. I got up, moving Meet aside and crawling over. I matched her hand, placing it on the screen while tears began rolling down my cheek.

"Knives! I can't believe it's you! I'm so happy, I, Knives!" I began sobbing as she did the same, the both of us sobbing as we smiled.

"Yup, we found her file and created her here. She's got all her memories, and has been very eager to see you. It took a couple days for her to begin trusting me even a little bit, and I'll have you know that I'm very good with kids." Lust pulled Knives away from the screen, and Merry did the same for me.

"When do I get to see her in person? How long will it take?" Merry began consoling me, rubbing my back.

"That's the other good news. The little test we did here getting you into this relay point means we can transport you by tomorrow. Sloth has been working very hard to make this happen, you should thank her profusely when you get here"

I was so happy I thought I might puke.

"Thank you, Lust, and everyone who did all this to get me home. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"I'll have a few things for you to do, but for now it's goodbye. Make sure you get all your debts settled, and say goodbye to your friends, you won't be seeing any of them again. Not in person."

"Could I ask one more favor?" I wiped my tears away after I saw the sad but understanding look from Merry.

"Oh? What might it be?" She was intrigued, and leaned forward in her seat.

"I'd like Merry to be reborn in the real world, with all her memories. Can you do that?" I had a lot of resolve in the beginning, but grew a blush and half-mumbled after 'I'd like Merry'.

"Hmm. I'll send what I can do, but it might take a bit longer. By a bit I mean a lot, this is going to take some work. But you owe me big time, and you'll have quite a bit if work once you get here."

"Deal, it'll give me something to do. I was worried that a normal world would be boring." This caused Lust to laugh.

"This place is anything but normal. I'm sure you'll find being a single parent in San Francisco harder than you might think. See you tomorrow, Insanity." The screen cut out, then Merry and I were thrown back into the world, right in front of the Boar Hat, no less.

"She's so cryptic, are you sure working for her is a good idea? She could have you do all sorts of weird and crazy things." Merry commented, grabbing hold of my robe before I took it into my hand.

"Well, as long as I have you and Knives by my side, I can do anything." I picked her up and held her close to me, smelling her rosy hair as I brought her inside. There I found Ban working the bar with Escanor, Merlin and Diane talking with Veronica and Elizabeth, while Griamore, Zaratrous, Howzer, and Gilthunder all sat at the bar, drinking and laughing. Though everyone seemed happy, there was a distinct cloud of gloom hanging over them.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" My presence cut through the scene like a knife, and every single person turned to look at me in shock.

"Sage? Is that really you?" Ellie asked, standing from her chair. I walked in, staring her in the eye as I closed the distance.

"Yes, it's really me. I'm sorry for being away so long, but what I'm more sorry about, is the absence I will soon have." She was confused.

"Why are you leaving again? We need you Sage, Meliodas is terribly-"

"I'm sure he's fine, there isn't anything on this world that can kill that guy. He is going to be back before you know it, and when he is, tell him that I was happy to meet him, but also that he's a shortstacked pervert that needs to mind his own business."

"I will, I'll tell him." She was about to cry now, her eyes beginning to glaze over.

"Ban, I know we have our differences, and we don't always get along, but you're a good guy at heart, and although Meliodas has you beat in many ways, you have something he doesn't."

"Thanks." He said simply.

"I'm talking about your respect for woman, I really want you to shove it in his face that you have that, okay?"

"I got it Sage."

"I really don't like him. I know he's the savior of- and this is my goodbye thing, but just- but really, I don't like him."

"Move on, Sage!" Ban growled.

"Oh, sorry. Veronica, we didn't get to know each other very well, but I know you're a good person, and I wish you luck on your goal to become a Holy Knight."

"Thank you, Sage. I wish we could've gotten to know you better, you seem like a very interesting person."

"Griamore, I don't know you either, but keep your goal, and work until you have enough power to protect the people, and the cities you love."

"It will be my life's work, especially with the demons attacking." He put a hand to his chest, and bowed his head.

"Gilthunder, Howzer, I want to thank you two, from the bottom of my heart. I messed up, and did terrible things to both of you, yet you found it in your hearts to forgive me. That is a strength many people lack, and I appreciate all you've done." I put Merry down and pulled the two of them in for a hug, squeezing their faces right into my chest on purpose. It would be my last gift to them.

"Zaratrous, sucks you died man. Sorry." I gave him a shrug and he nodded.

"Indeed, it was a rather unfortunate event. Although, your speeches are very touching in a way, please don't let me keep you."

"Thanks. Diane? I know I'm a little brash, and do some things you don't like, but you're always cheerful and positive, giving every battle meaning. Your strength in both raw power and restraint are extraordinary, don't let Matrona get you down." I gave her a rub on the head.

"Thanks, Sage. I know I was a bit rough with you at first, but now I know that you're a big soft bear at heart."

"Gowther is kind of weird and I never liked him, but tell him good luck on his search for love. King, yeah, he's a good guy, I like him. A real gentlemen, but a little awkward. Helbram, a big jerk, but I know why I liked him, if you meet again, tell him I said I'm sorry, and that I'll remember him."

"I'll get it to him, I'll go to the forest and pay my respects, for Elaine and Knives." Ban said, handing me a glass of rum. I set it on the table, then turned to Ellie. Instead of saying anything, I simply walked up to her and hugged her. A plain hug, with all of my emotion and feeling packed into it.

"I understand, thank you for everything you've done for us, Sage." She said, returning it. It lasted a while, but when we broke apart I was about to cry.

"Escanor and Merlin, I really don't know what to say to the both of you, but you two really should get together. Life is a lot shorter than you think it is, and given your line of work, it's even shorter than that." I was sniveling, but noticed that Ban nodded somberly, while Diane sighed.

"Sage, why don't you come upstairs and go to bed, we can finish our book." Elly grabbed my arm, and pulled me along.

"You two go on without me, I'll have Ban bring me up later, I'd like a drink." Merry called out to us.

"Will do, don't get too drunk." I said before going up the stairs into me and Ellie's room. It had been so long, the soft colors and white dresser. The cupboard and elegant windows, the giant bed and the soft silk sheets. This place was so nostalgic.

"Well, aren't you going to undress?" Ellie asked me, already in her pajamas. The soft pink of her two piece button up pajamas sent me to cry town. I remember first seeing them and thinking how gaudy they looked, but now they remind me of home just as much as my eye reminds me of my sister.

"Yeah, sorry." I took off my dress, then climbed into bed. It used to bother Ellie that I slept in my underwear, but now she climbed in next to me without a second thought.

"Reminds you of the first time, huh? I was thinking the same thing. If I can be honest?"

"Go ahead."

"I didn't exactly like you when I first met you. When you crashed into my room I was fairly curious of who you might be, but you were very rude, a ruffian that was addicted to violence. You picked a fight when you first met Sir Meliodas and was a drunkard as well. But, later that day you opened up to me, without much prompt. It was surprising, but you must have been holding it in for such a long time to be able to cry with a complete stranger, and tell them about your tragic back story. I began to empathize with you then, to realize the struggle you had gone through, and how hard it must have been for a young girl. The times I got to read to you were when I got to see the real you, that no one else did, a curious little girl with a big heart and love for adventure." Her speech really hit home, and I placed my hand on my eyepiece.

"I think it's time." I said before taking it out, the amulet spinning as it returned to its original state. "It's a picture of me and my sister, before the war started." I clicked the latch, and opened it, revealing a picture of me, five or six years old, no scars or missing eyes or limbs. Just a normal little girl, with her sister, who was a couple years older, at nine or ten. I held a book, my favorite book, pointing to it as I showed it to the princess. In the book was Ellie's face, how she looked when she was drawn. Big eyes and long hair, the softest face and littlest nose. I showed the picture to Ellie, and she gasped in surprise.

"That's me! But how, and why am I drawn in such a way?"

I told her. I told her all about the war and the world I lived in, what happened to my sister, and why they all appear in a book. She took it all in rather well, with only a few questions, but nothing too difficult.

"Well that's a surprise indeed. I can see why you didn't want to show anyone this."

"I know it's a lot to take in, but right now I'd really like to finish the rest of our book."

"Of course. Let's get started. The story is taking a new turn, as it's characters find new ways to shine. Isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah, a little familiar."

End of The Eighth Sin.

Sage's story continues in God Of Lust, The Peach Colored Snake, and her next main story.


End file.
